Harry Potter e o Pergaminho Lacrado
by Polansk
Summary: Surpresas durante a Cerimônia de seleção (cap 8) (...) O primeiro dia nem sempre é fácil para todo mundo (cap9) (...) Tarde de inscrição nas turmas de NIEM´s (cap10) Surpresa no último dia antes do início das aulas (cap11)
1. Convite Inesperado

Capítulo 1  
  
- Convite inesperado -  
  
Era mais um dia quente na rua dos Alfeneiros, enquanto Harry passava as férias de verão na casa de seus tios. Ao contrário dos anos anteriores, o clima estava um tanto quanto insuportável e não havia razão lógica para isso. Talvez o motivo estivesse de alguma forma relacionado a ele estar crescendo e ficando mais velho, Harry agora tinha 16 anos, ou apenas porque a cada ano ele estava ficando mais acostumado com o clima agradável de Hogwarts. Independente de qual seja o motivo, Harry evitava passar o dia dentro da casa de seu tio Válter. É verdade que essa férias tem sido uma das melhores, pois antes as ameaças de Moody e os outros membros da ordem da Fênix deixaram o tio Válter mais apreenssivo. Não que ele tivesse deixado de tratar Harry como um estranho indesejável que dormisse sob o mesmo teto, mas que ele evita manter contato com o sobrinho o máximo que podia. Ambos só se encontravam durante o café da manhã, o qual Harry fazia questão de acordar mais tarde para diminuir ao máximo o encontro, e à noite, quando Duda voltava da rua após causar baderna com sua gangue. Era sempre nessa hora que Harry voltava, pois se voltasse um minuto mais tarde, seria repreendido e teria que ouvir os mesmos insultos de sempre. Tia Petúnia continua a mesma carrancuda de sempre, talvez até mais. Sempre dando razão ao seu filho e o marido, nunca fazia nada para tornar o verão de Harry menos desagradável, mas dessa vez ela imitava as atitudes do marido ao evitar manter contato com Harry. Duda também tomou a mesma atitude dos pais, com muito mais motivos que eles pois ele não queria passar por momentos tão difíceis como os que já passou anteriormente. Eventualmente tinha pesadelos onde ele acordava em sua sala, com um rabão de porco saltando para fora de sua calça e uma língua monstruosa caindo sobre o chão, enquanto todos os seus colegas de turma riam dele. Não fosse pela coruja Edwiges que trazia as cartas de seus amigos e fazia companhia a ele todas as noites, esse teria sido o verão mais solitário da vida de Harry.  
  
Lupin também escrevia contando como iam as coisas em Grimmauld Place e as novidades sobre Lord Voldemort. Após a morte de Sirius, o elfo doméstico não tinha mais que obedecer a ninguém naquela casa e eles tentaram encontrar uma solução para o futuro dele, mas foi desnecessário. O próprio elfo foi encontrado morto na manhã seguinte, com um bilhete pedindo para que sua cabeça fosse colocada ao lado da de seus parentes. Ter que servir a esses "traidores, imundos, desgraçados" como diziam ele e a mãe de Black, era a última coisa que faria e por isso preferiu ter o mesmo fim que os seus parentes. Harry tentou imaginar a reação de Hermione ao saber disso, mas ele mesmo se sentiu um pouco aliviado pois o elfo era uma ameaça à ordem por saber de tanta coisa que nem mesmo Harry sabia. Todos os outros continuavam atentos a qualquer sinal de Lord Voldemort, que foi visto ou teve-se notícias apenas no ataque ao ministério da magia. Desde então, foi procurado incessantemente por aurores, mas sem resultados. Ninguém sabe o que ele está planejando agora, apenas que muito provavelmente ele está tentando libertar os comensais da morte presos em Azkabam.  
  
Nas cartas de Rony, ele dizia como suas férias estavam sendo maravilhosas apesar dos acontecimentos. Fred e Jorge estavam indo muito bem com sua loja de logros e brincadeiras. O ritmo de produção aumentou bastante o que a princípio deveria ser uma razão para preocupação a Rony, mas agora eles tinham muito pouco tempo para ficar em casa e preferiam testar isso no que eles chamam de "Redoma dos horrores". Um local muito mais apropriado para isso. Dizem até que encontraram alguém para ser a cobaia de suas invenções, apenas para se ter idéia de quão bem estão indo. Passando pouco tempo do dia em casa, os irmãos não causam mais tantos problemas quanto antes. Até a Sra. Weasley diz que foi bom eles terem conseguido se dar bem em algo que gostavam, mas é óbvio (ao menos para Rony) que apesar do que ela diz, ela ainda tem esperanças de que algum dia os irmãos queiram terminar os estudos e arrumarem um emprego mais convencional. Percy mandou uma carta formal pedindo suas sinceras desculpas a todos da família e comentando que sentia muito por não ter dado ouvidos ao que seu pai dizia, mas mesmo assim explicou que diante das circunstâncias ele acreditava que o Sr. Fudge tinha toda razão em desconfiar de Dumbledore e que não se arrepende de ter ficado ao seu lado, pois tudo isso fez parte de uma série de eventos que culminaram na revelação de Voldemort ao resto do mundo. Percy era orgulhoso demais para admitir estar mais errado do que admitiu, mas essa carta já foi o suficiente para deixar seus pais de melhor humor. "Percy vêm nos visitar nos fins de semana, não quis voltar a morar com a gente!" dizia Rony na carta, que obviamente não estava nem um pouco incomodado com isso. Gina está crescendo e mudando bruscamente, tanto seu físico quanto seu psicológico. "Não entendo! Achei que mamãe fosse contra poções ou qualquer outro artefato que altere a constituição física!" dizia Rony, escrevendo a respeito de sua irmã. Ele não entrou em detalhes, mas Harry não deixou de achar graça ao imaginar um ciumento Rony repreendendo sua pequena irmã Gina por vestir saias tão curtas, na altura dos joelhos... A Sra. Weasley, na falta de seus outros filhos, têm mais tempo para se dedicar a Rony e Gina. "imagino que ele tenha ganho alguns quilinhos" pensava Harry enquanto comia um pedaço de bolo de sonho, feito pela Sra. Weasley e que veio junto com a carta. O Sr. Weasley tem trabalhado muito, agora que a situação no ministério foi amenizada e Fudge estava em trégua com Dumbledore. Todos os esforços agora estavam sendo concentrados na captura de Você-sabe-quem, escrevia Rony.  
  
Nas cartas de Hermione, ela não dizia muita coisa. Apenas que suas férias estavam muito bem e que esperava que as de Harry também. Com certeza essa férias estavam longe de serem boas, mas até agora foram as melhores que ele já passou na casa do seu tio Válter. Ela contou que viajou até países de clima tropical, visitou exuberantes praias e desfrutou de magníficas paisagens que nunca imaginou poder existir fora de Hogwarts. Também contou que conheceu um jovem trouxa, nativo do país em que visitou. Seu nome era Hugo Beltazar, morava atualmente na Itália, mas estava visitando parentes. Ele estava cursando o último ano na sua escola e iria prestar vestibular para odontologia. Caiu nas graças de seus pais no mesmo instante que contou isso, e se tornou quase como o anfitrião da família nessa viagem passando grande parte do tempo mostrando diversos lugares. Ele já havia viajado para lá outras vezes e conhecia bem o lugar. Essa, entre tantas outras coisas a respeito de Hugo, Hermione contava na carta e fez Harry pensar pela primeira vez que em todas suas cartas, ela não falava muito de sua família. Era sempre "estamos bem" ou "as férias têm sido ótimas, espero que as suas também" mas nunca entrava em mais detalhes como fazia Rony. Agora, Harry também estava curioso para saber como eram os pais de Hermione. Só tinha visto eles algumas vezes e nessas vezes pareceram pessoas bastante simpáticas e normais. "isso explica por que ela é tão inteligente..." pensava Harry, imaginando seus tios e suas notas em Adivinhação. Com certeza os pais de Rony eram simpáticos, mas longe de serem normais para o padrão dos trouxas. Harry também notou que metade da carta era falando a respeito desse Hugo que ela conheceu recentemente. "será que ela parou de se corresponder com Krum?" pensou Harry, mas isso ele não iria perguntar se Hermione não quisesse contar.  
  
Era tarde da noite e Harry estava deitado no gramado em frente à casa, olhando para o céu limpo e estrelado. Sua cicatriz latejava todos os dias, mas com menos intensidade como se Lord Voldemort não quisesse demonstrar algum sinal de sua existência. A lua crescente estava bem no alto e ela o fazia se lembrar de Lupin. Pensando em suas aulas para se defender dos dementadores, Harry mal pôde notar como estava ficando tarde e Duda havia passado muito da hora habitual de chegar em casa.  
  
"provavelmente escondido nas árvores, esperando o melhor momento pra destruir os brinquedos do parque" pensava Harry, enquanto contava as estrelas. Um grito de dentro da casa, que mais parecia com um mugido de boi pouco antes do abate, o fez voltar à realidade.  
  
"HARRY POTTER! VÁ PARA O SEU QUARTO DORMIR! NÃO É HORA DE FICAR NA RUA!" mugia o seu tio Válter.  
  
Cansado demais para responder ou até mesmo se irritar, Harry se levantou e obedeceu à risca a ordem de seu tio. Também já estava com as costas doendo devido ao chão duro. Entrou na casa e quando estava subindo o primeiro degrau, Harry viu sua tia Petúnia limpando o ombro do casaco de seu marido, enquanto ele pegava as chaves do carro. Ele conseguia distinguir uma leve expressão de preocupação na cara de cavalo de sua tia, em meio a tanta carrancudice. Seus lábios estavam formando uma linha, enquanto o sangue parecia lhe faltar na cabeça. As sobrancelhas do seu tio estavam juntas e várias rugas na testa impediam as gotas de suor de cair sobre seus olhos. O bigode seguia movimentando conforme o ar impulsionado de suas narinas o empurrava.  
  
"eu volto logo! Feche as janelas e desligue as luzes!" - dizia Válter - "E você, o que está fazendo aí? Suba!"  
  
Harry se viu parado no degrau, olhando aquela estranha cena. Será que seu primo havia ficado preso entre duas grades de algum muro, tentando ultrapassá-lo? Não era muito difícil de acontecer, mas mesmo assim Harry não teria tanta sorte. "Creio que nem sua cabeça conseguiria passar pelas grades" pensava Harry, enquanto terminava de subir as escadas.   
  
Chegando em seu quarto, trancou a porta e jogou-se na cama. Deu para ouvir o barulho do carro saindo da garagem rapidamente e dobrando a rua numa velocidade que seu tio só alcança quando está atrasado para o trabalho. Em seguida, sua tia fecha a porta e ele a escuta fechando as janelas.  
  
Harry tentava entender o que tudo aquilo significava, quando um pio estridente o tirava mais uma vez de seus pensamentos. Edwiges havia acordado com o barulho do carro e olhava para Harry com seus grandes olhos negros.  
  
"tudo bem. É só Duda causando problemas" disse Harry, reconfortando sua coruja.  
  
Ela abre suas largas asas e alcança vôo, passando direto pela janela. Tinha saído mais uma vez para caçar ratos na vizinhança. Harry tinha suas suspeitas de que até mesmo os ratos daquele lugar pudessem fazer mal à sua coruja, mas se até hoje ela está bem...  
  
Minutos mais tarde, Harry estava quase caindo no sono, quando um bater de asas entra pela janela e pousa bem em cima de sua barriga. Depois do repentino susto, ele se senta, obrigando a coruja a pousar em outro lugar próximo, e pega seus óculos. Não era Edwiges quem estava ali, mas uma coruja parda de porte médio e uma curiosa linha amarela vertical que ia dos olhos até a parte de trás de sua cabeça. Essa coruja lhe parecia familiar, mas ele não se lembrava de onde. Um pequeno pergaminho vinha em sua pata. Harry tira o pergaminho e o desenrola.  
  
"mas quem é que mandaria a essa hora? Será que é alguma coisa sobre lord voldemort??" pensava Harry, enquanto coçava o olho para ler a carta.  
  
"querido Harry,  
  
Como estão as coisas por aí? Espero que estejam bem! Sei que não estão como você queria, mas com certeza estão melhores. Aqui também está tudo indo ótimo! Você nem faz idéia de quanta coisa interessante eu li nesses últimos dias..."  
  
"Hermione..." pensou Harry, antes de ler o resto da carta. A bonita e organizada letra também o ajudou a deduzir isso.  
  
"bem, sei que não tenho muita coisa para lhe contar, mas resolvi mandar essa carta pois tive uma idéia fantástica. Ontem à tarde eu me dei conta de que não nos conhecemos direito. Quero dizer, eu nunca fui onde você mora (provavelmente seus tios não perimitiriam) nem você nunca veio aqui. Todo ano você passa o fim das férias na casa de Rony ou com a família dele (ultimamente, eu também), mas agora que nada de anormal aconteceu, gostaria muito que viesse passar uns dias aqui em casa. Meus pais querem te conhecer. Você sabe que eles são trouxas e não conhecem a sua fama, mas mesmo assim...  
  
Enfim, acho que seria legal. Temos um quarto vago aqui em casa. Não é como a casa dos Weasley, mas também é confortável e agradável. Talvez seja até parecida com a casa de seus tios! Eu já falei com meus pais e eles disseram que ficariam felizes em ter você aqui. Bem, o convite está feito e se seus tios permitirem estarei lhe buscando domingo, às 2 da tarde. (não temos um carro voador, apenas um normal) Por favor, responda a carta o mais rápido que puder.  
  
Carinhosamente  
  
Hermione  
  
PS: já mandei uma coruja para Dumbledore e ele me disse que não haveria problema algum. Essa, por sinal, é uma das corujas do colégio que ele teve a gentileza de emprestar."   
  
Uma profunda alegria preencheu Harry, que se imaginou saindo daquele lugar entediante e indo passar o resto das férias com Hermione e sua família.  
  
"Tomara que lá não seja igual a aqui! não mesmo!" dizia Harry, pensando em como iria pedir aos seus tios para que o deixassem sair. Talvez agora fosse mais fácil, pois Válter se lembrava muito bem dos tipos estranhos que eles encontraram na estação de trem e nunca mais desejava topar com um deles, algum dia.  
  
Nesse instante, o barulho do carro do tio Válter entrando na garagem, chamou a atenção de Harry até a janela. Ele se debruçou e viu que o tio voltava para casa com as luzes do carro desligadas. Rapidamente pôde notar uma forma oval imensa no banco da frente, que pertencia ao seu primo Duda. O regime forçado de tia Petúnia não funcionou muito bem, principalmente porque Duda era alimentado fora de casa pelos membros de sua gangue e todos aqueles que tinham medo dele, na turma. A cada dia que passava, Duda parecia muito mais gordo e redondo, como uma espécie anã e mal-humorada de Hagrid. O tio Válter também não ficou para trás, o que prova que ninguém na casa estava seguindo a dieta à risca. Talvez até mesmo tia Petúnia não seguia, mas isso não tem como saber pois alguma coisa a impedia de tomar formas menos ossudas. O tio válter fecha a porta da garagem e Harry sai da janela, com o rolo de pergaminho em suas mãos.  
  
"eu já volto! Não saia daqui!" disse Harry, encarando a coruja parda que se dirigia para o travesseiro.  
  
Harry abre a porta lentamente e se aproxima do topo da escada, ouvindo reclamações e sermões mal-humorados do seu tio. Ele tenta espiar sem ser notado, mas o máximo que consegue ver é seu primo sentado na cadeira com os braços cruzados, expressão bem fechada na cara e bochechas infladas como um sapo pronto para coachar. Ele encarava os pés de seu pai, que estava em pé na sua frente. A casa estava meio escura pois tia Petúnia deixou apenas a luz da cozinha ligada.  
  
"Eu não sei mais o que faço com você!" dizia Válter. "Quantas vezes já lhe proibimos de ir lá? Quantas vezes já lhe dissemos para não andar mais com aqueles marginais? Você não vê que eles são uma má influência?"  
  
Harry entendeu tudo. Já é a segunda vez que Duda é pego junto com sua gangue, tentando destruir as lápides do cemitério ou alguma estátua. Por mais que tio Válter não quisesse admitir, Harry sabia que a má influência era Duda.  
  
"Válter, não fale assim com meu dudinha querido" dizia Petúnia, que para variar tentava amenizar a situação.  
  
Em meio aos rugidos e grunhidos de seu pai, duda começava a choramingar.  
  
"A culpa disso tudo é sua, Petúnia! Eu tentei pôr um fim nisso, mas você sempre diz para eu me acalmar e acaba assim! Já pensou se os vizinhos descobrem isso? Já pensou o que vão dizer de nós se souberem que tive que pagar multa pra trazer meu filho da delegacia?!?" gritava Válter, confiante na impermeabilidade de suas paredes.  
  
"shhhhh! Fale baixo! Harry pode estar ouvindo!" disse Petúnia.  
  
"Não me fale esse nome! Eu não entendo porque você insiste em mantê-lo aqui! Já estou farto dessa situação, Petúnia!" continuava gritando, Válter, fazendo sua papada balançar freneticamente.  
  
"Agora é tudo culpa minha? É por minha causa que aquele moleque está aqui? É por minha causa que meu filho voltou da delegacia? Agora vai me dizer que é minha culpa você não conseguiu a promoção que queria e tem que continuar bajulando o seu chefe por mais um ano?!"  
  
"CALE-SE! Dos meus negócios, cuido eu! E Duda não é apenas o seu filho, é meu também! Como eu deveria ter feito a muito tempo, vou tomar uma atitude! Agora ele vai aprender!" gritava Válter que aparentemente estava puxando o cinto de suas calças.  
  
Agora Harry entendia que era ele quem mantinha aquela família unida. Enquanto eles estivessem concentrados em desmoralizá-lo, não havia tempo para brigarem entre si. Só que esse ano a história é um pouco diferente. Duda agarrou-se com força à saia da mãe, quase derrubando-a no sofá e Válter levantou seu cinto sobre sua cabeça. Nesse momento, a coruja parda passa como uma flecha sobre a cabeça de Harry, que tenta segurá-la mas apenas consegue derrubar o pergaminho nas escadas. Piando alto, a coruja prende suas garras na mão de Válter que segurava o cinto, fazendo com que todos ali na sala gritassem em pânico. Duda relembrou naquele segundo de todos os momentos estranhos pelos quais passou e se jogou com a cara no sofá. Petúnia continuava escorada no braço do sofá, gritando estridentemente enquanto Válter sacudia a mão até conseguir se desvencilhar da coruja. Ela voava em círculos sobre a cabeça de válter, piando alto. Harry tentou aproveitar aquele momento para tentar pegar o pergaminho no último degrau da escada, mas Válter o vê e pára de tentar perseguir a coruja.  
  
"HARRY POTTER! PARE ONDE ESTÁ!" gritou Válter, ignorando a coruja completamente.  
  
Harry pega o pergaminho e ergue a cabeça, parado. Ele sabia que não deveria dizer que escutou tudo aquilo, mas não sabia como explicar a coruja. Ao mesmo tempo, ele tentava encontrar um meio de pedir ao seu tio para que deixasse viajar no fim das férias, mas suas esperanças estavam todas jogadas fora. A coruja pára sobre o centro da sala, encarando Duda que levanta um olho sobre seus grossos dedos trêmulos, mas o abaixa na mesma hora escondendo sua cara feia de choro.  
  
Tia Petúnia parou de gritar e agora estava imóvel, achando que se fizesse algum movimento seria atacada pela coruja.  
  
"EU NÃO ADMITO ESSES ANIMAIS AQUI! JÁ BASTA A SUA CORUJA ENCARDIDA! NÃO ME IMPORTA QUANTOS AMIGOS ESTRANHOS VENHAM PARA CÁ, EU NÃO VOU MAIS PERMITIR ISSO!" gritava Válter, cujo rosto estava numa tonalidade avermelhada. Ele apertava o cinto com mais força que nunca, pois sua mão tremia bastante. Harry teria respondido pois sabia que seu tio temia mais que qualquer coisa os seus "amigos estranhos" mas ele não queria enterrar mais fundo suas esperanças de conseguir permissão para viajar.  
  
"des.." dizia Harry, antes de seu tio interromper.  
  
"CALE A BOCA! NÃO VENHA SE DESCULPAR AGORA! O QUE É ISSO QUE ESTÁ SEGURANDO?"  
  
"uma.. uma carta"  
  
"O QUE FAZIA FORA DO SEU QUARTO? VOCÊ PODE MUITO BEM LER AS SUAS NOTÍCIAS BIZARRAS LONGE DA SALA!"  
  
"er... eu só queria pedir algo..." Harry sabia que aquela não era a melhor hora, mas depois de amanhã seria domingo e ele não teria muito mais tempo. Além do mais, não estava conseguindo arrumar uma desculpa melhor.  
  
"SE É PARA ASSINAR ALGUMA PERMISSÃO, PODE ESQUECER DISSO! TENHO MUITO BEM O DIREITO DE LHE NEGAR!"  
  
"não precisa assinar. É que uma amiga me chamou para passar o fim das férias com..."  
  
"JÁ TEMOS PROBLEMAS DEMAIS AQUI E VOCÊ AINDA ACHA QUE PODE NOS PERTURBAR COM OS SEUS? VOLTE PARA O SEU QUARTO E NÃO SAIA DE LÁ ATÉ SEMANA QUE VEM! TEMOS MUITO O QUE RESOLVER AQUI E NÃO QUERO VOCÊ XERETANDO!" bufava Válter, ainda de cinto na mão. Uma veia em sua testa latejava, assemelhando-se à cicatriz de Harry.  
  
"por favor! eu só quero permissão para passar o fim das férias com minha amiga!" insistia Harry, que não pensava em dar o braço a torcer se eles não concordassem.  
  
"NÃO FALE DESSES SEUS AMIGOS ESTRANHOS AQUI EM CASA! JÁ BASTA PASSAR O ANO INTEIRO COM ELES, AINDA QUER MAIS? VOCÊ NÃO VAI E NINGUÉM VAI ME OBRIGAR A PERMITIR QUE VOCÊ VÁ! DIGA A AQUELE ESQUISITO QUE EU SOU SEU TIO E QUE ELE NÃO É NADA E NÃO TEM O MENOR DIREITO DE ME OBRIGAR A ALGO!" com certeza Válter não havia esquecido de Moody. Era sempre o primeiro "esquisito" de quem se lembrava, antes mesmo do pai de Rony.  
  
"tudo bem... se você não quer me deixar ir, não posso fazer nada. Vou voltar pro meu quarto e responder para ela que não posso ir, pois vou ter que ficar aqui espalhando para os vizinhos que meu primo foi pego pela polícia." Dito isso, Harry deu as costas e subia as escadas, mas uma pesada e gorda mão o segurou no ombro. Ele se vira para encarar seu tio, que tinha uma expressão de susto e raiva incrustada na sua cara, que mais parecia com uma foca agonizando. O lábio superior estava tremendo tão rápido que fazia seu bigode parecer ainda maior e vivo.  
  
"o que você disse?" perguntou Válter, cuja voz havia sido estrangulada pela própria garganta.  
  
"isso mesmo que você ouviu! e se vocês tiverem um pouco de sorte, os vizinhos não vão estar olhando para cá enquanto Moody vier me buscar após eu mandar uma carta para ele contando como as coisas estão indo aqui! Já pensou? o filho de Válter, um marginal, e o sobrinho, uma bizarrice com amizades estranhas! sua vida estará acabada, Válter!" disse Harry, que nunca tinha encarado seu tio dessa forma. Sua cabeça doía, mas não era por causa da cicatriz. Uma vontade imensa de lançar uma praga em Válter surgiu na sua mente, mas ele não poderia fazer isso ou atrairia mais problemas para si. Seu tio também estava bastante surpreso e assustando, pensando na possibilidade daquilo que Harry disse, um dia chegar a acontecer.  
  
"muito bem!" dizia Válter, largando o ombro de Harry e tentando manter a voz calma. "se é assim que você quer que seja, eu vou deixar que vá embora. Mas eu não me importo com o que lhe aconteça ou com o que sua tia diga. Não vou mais lhe buscar em lugar algum! Se ainda quiser voltar, venha sozinho e de um jeito normal. Se mais alguma coisa estranha acontecer por aqui, você pode se considerar expulso! Já estou cansado de tanta ingratidão!" seu olhar era vago e trêmulo. O sangue lhe sumiu da cabeça, dando a valter a aparência vaga de um boneco de neve derretido.  
  
"hum... ótimo..." dizia Harry "eles vêm me buscar domingo, às duas horas. E eles vão vir de um jeito normal, não se preocupem."  
  
"NÃO ME INTERESSA QUANDO ELES VÃO VIR! APENAS VÁ EMBORA! EU NÃO TENHO QUE RECEBER NINGUÉM." gritou Válter, enquanto ia em direção à cozinha para fazer um curativo na mão arranhada. Harry chama a coruja com as mãos e ela voa até seu ombro, liberando passagem para tia Petúnia que não foi capaz de dizer uma palavra após isso tudo. Harry sobe em seu quarto e tranca a porta, pensando em tudo o que acabou de acontecer. Será que ele havia tomado o controle da casa? Seu tio tinha tanto medo assim de que os vizinhos soubesse de tudo, a tal ponto que ele pudesse ceder aos pedidos de Harry sempre que necessário? Harry achava que poderia mandar em seu tio, mas ele também sabia que não poderia exagerar pois só haveria proteção de Voldemort enquanto morasse naquele teto. Se algum dia ele fosse expulso definitivamente, sua vida correria um grande risco.  
  
"bem... pelo menos por enquanto, está tudo bem" pensava Harry, enquanto se deitava na cama e molhava a ponta da pena para escrever uma resposta à Hermione. Naquele momento, Edwiges entrava pela janela com uma ratazana no bico e olhou enciumada para a outra coruja, que retribuiu o olhar com a mesma intensidade.  
  
Na carta, Harry respondia.  
  
"Querida Hermione,  
  
Por incrível que pareça, meu tio deixou que eu fosse passar o fim das férias com vocês. Fiquei muito contente que tenha me convidado e espero não causar muitos problemas. Você nem faz idéia do que precisei fazer para convencê-lo a me deixar ir, mas vou contar tudo quando estiver aí. A sua coruja também me ajudou bastante. Só em ver a cara de raiva do meu tio, enquanto ele pensa em me estrangular mas sabendo que se fizer isso coisas 10 vezes pior vão acontecer com ele, já fico bem mais animado. Já não aguento mais esse lugar e tenho certeza de que vai ser ótimo ficar com vocês esses dias. Mande um abraço para seus pais e diga a eles que às 2 em ponto estarei na porta de casa esperando.  
  
Um beijo,  
  
Harry"  
  
Não estava muito longa, mas era o suficiente. Harry enrola o pergaminho e prende na pata da coruja, mandando-a seguir de volta ao endereço de Hermione. A coruja desaparece na escuridão da noite e Harry volta a se deitar, com os olhos pesados. Ele ainda podia ouvir os passos forçados dos seus tios no andar de baixo e podia ouvir o seu primo rindo de tudo no quarto ao lado, mas os sons se tornavam cada vez mais distantes, enquanto Harry caía no sono...  
  
...  
  
Era tarde da madrugada e todos os sons haviam cessado. Harry dormia tranquilamente e Edwiges mantinha seu bico aquecido embaixo da asa. Um vento frio balança a cortina e faz a coruja se arrepiar levemente, despertando-a de seu sono. Ela olha para a cortina balançando e então olha para Harry, mas vê que aparentemente estava tudo normal. De repente, um estranho feixe de luz emerge silenciosamente de baixo do travesseiro de Harry. Iluminando parte da escrivaninha e sem despertar Harry, um pedacinho do travesseiro começa a subir e a descer como se estivesse tentando se livrar de uma pesada cabeça. Edwiges empina a cabeça em prontidão, olhando atentamente à cena. Aos poucos a luz vai se tornando mais forte, como se sua fonte estivesse conseguindo sair de baixo do travesseiro. Então, uma pequena mão semi-transparente e azulada com 4 dedos sai do travesseiro, emanando uma luz muito mais forte. Edwiges comprime seus grandes olhos, mas permanece vendo a cena, sempre preparada para um rápido ataque. Uma segunda mão sai do travesseiro. Elas eram finas e aparentemente não tinham esqueleto, apenas uma fina cartilagem era visível através de sua pele. Todo o quarto toma um tom azulado quando a cabeça da criatura sai do travesseiro. Ela tinha uma elevação onde supostamente deveriam haver olhos, lembrando algo parecido com sobrancelhas. Também não havia pêlo em seu rosto, mas a forma de suas sobrancelhas e os lábios flexíveis apertados davam a entender que a criatura realizava um grande esforço. Ele não emitia som algum, apenas um leve tilintar saía de todos os lugares que a luz atingia. Seu nariz era liso e achatado, quase como se fossem duas fendas no rosto. Uma esfera brilhante era visível dentro de sua cabeça, como se fosse o seu cérebro. Em pouco tempo, a criatura que não devia medir mais de 20 centímetros, estava completamente fora do travesseiro e esfregava seus braços como se estivesse mais aliviada. Ela então se vira para Harry, vagarosamente e arqueia seus braços, recuando alguns passos. A coruja não poderia mais arriscar e abre suas grandes asas soltando um pio estrondoso, chamando a atenção da criatura. Esta, vira-se rapidamente e encara ferozmente com seus olhos inexistentes, a coruja. Edwiges não espera nem mais um segundo para avançar sobre a criatura, mas esta salta da cama e cai graciosamente no chão, ainda fazedo apenas um ruído de tilintar. O bico de Edwiges estava totalmente aberto, preparado para segurar a criatura com tanta força que ela só sairia de lá dividida ao meio, mas momentos antes de alcançar a criatura, esta mostra as palmas de sua mão para a coruja e um pequeno jato brilhante atinge os olhos de Edwiges. A coruja perde a consciencia e continua caindo na direção da criatura, mas ela rola de lado batendo a cabeça no pé da cama, pouco antes da coruja cair no chão e seguir arrastando até embaixo da cama, onde permaneceu imóvel. A criatura se levanta, sacode a cabeça e bate com uma das mãos em uma das pequenas orelhas arredondadas. Sacode mais uma vez e olha todo o quarto, examinando-o cuidadosamente. Em seguida ela encara o guarda roupa e corre rapidamente até se chocar contra a porta. Como se não tivesse sentido nada, ela abre a porta, salta sobre o baú que Harry guarda seu material da escola, vira-se de volta para a porta e a fecha com mais um erguer de mãos. Harry vira-se em sua cama e continua a dormir... 


	2. A visão de Hermione

Capítulo 2  
  
- a visão de Hermone -  
  
A manhã do sábado passou como um piscar de olhos. Harry mal podia esperar para que chegasse a hora que Hermione e seus pais viriam buscá-lo em sua casa. Já tinha arrumado sua mala, onde guardou os últimos bolos da Sra. Weasley, sua vassoura e todo o seu material escolar, além dos presentes que ele havia ganho nos anos anteriores. Esse ano, ele ainda não havia recebido nenhum presente de seus amigos, exceto Dumbledore que mandou uma outra coruja pela tarde. Ela trazia a carta e um pequeno pacote embrulhado num papel vermelho e brilhante que aparentava guardar um relógio ou outra coisa pequena. Ansioso para ver o que era, Harry desembrulhou primeiro o presente e deixou a carta de lado. A caixa era feita de madeira envernizada e tinha uma pequena fechadura trancada que foi aberta facilmente com a ajuda da varinha. Dentro da caixa, ainda menor, havia um pequeno dodecaedro prateado que cabia na palma da mão. Harry segura o dodecaedro com os dedos e ergue à altura dos olhos examinando cuidadosamente e tentando adivinhar o que era. Como que obedecendo aos seus pensamentos, uma linha horizontal surge do nada na superfície do dodecaedro e começa a crescer até dar a volta completa no objeto. Harry olha silenciosamente quando o objeto se divide ao meio liberando uma luz tão forte que fez com que Harry sentisse seu rosto queimar como se andasse no sol por horas. Ofuscado com aquilo, ele larga o objeto no chão e coça os olhos, sem entender porque Dumbledore mandaria algo assim. Com certeza não iria ficar cego definitivamente. O diretor do colégio sabia a diferença entre presentes interessantes e perigosos, coisa que Hagrid passa longe de saber. Ainda de olhos fechados e vendo estranhas luzes através das pálpebras, Harry hesitou um pouco antes de abrir novamente os olhos, mas o fez assim que começou a ouvir uma música suave e relaxante. Era como se estivessem ali, várias Veelas recitando uma melodia composta especialmente para Harry. Ele sentia que estava perto do paraíso e que estaria sendo levado até ele, nos braços das veelas e que no paraíso todos os seus problemas acabariam e ele teria a vida que sempre sonhou em ter, ao lado de seus pais. Sem se deixar levar completamente pela canção, ele volta seus pensamentos ao quarto e vê que, próximo ao teto, voava um pequeno ponto dourado brilhante, lembrando uma versão miniaturizada do pomo dourado. Sem qualquer outro barulho além da música, o ponto vai descendo vagarosamente em direção ao dodecaedro jogado no chão até que entra nele e o dodecaedro se reconstitui. A canção acaba e Harry volta a ouvir o barulho do vento e de sua tia Petúnia falando mal da vida alheia pelo telofone na sala. Edwiges estava de olhos fechados e parecia ter aprofundado mais ainda em seu sono. Sua respiração era vagarosa e forte. Harry pega o presente, guarda de volta na caixa e coloca sobre a escrivaninha. Em seguida, com um sorriso no rosto pois por mais tempo que convivesse em Hogwarts ele sempre se impressionaria com aquelas coisas, Harry abre a carta de Dumbledore e a lê.  
  
"Caro Harry Potter,  
  
Vim através desta carta lhe avisar que não há nada com o que se preocupar a respeito de sua viagem para a casa da família Granger. Muito provavelmente a alegria que sentiu o fez esquecer de maiores preocupações e não tomar os devidos cuidados, mas eu não o culpo disso. É verdade que Voldemort está completamente desaparecido e até agora não deu sinal de estar planejando algum ataque a você ou à escola. Mas também é óbvio que ele está planejando e por isso é preciso que seus cuidados sejam redobrados, mas isso não é motivo para esquecer de seus amigos ou se enclausurar em um quarto escuro. Devo confessar que a princípio não achei uma boa idéia passar o fim das férias fora de sua casa, mas após reler a carta da senhorita Granger cheguei à conclusão que iria acabar me sentindo mal por não deixá-lo ir. Asseguro que você e sua amiga terão a devida proteção durante este período e que ao menor sinal de alguma atividade suspeita, ambos serão informados imediatamente. Espero que aproveite a sua estadia ao máximo e que não deixe de continuar praticando Oclumancia. É fato que você já está dominando essa técnica até certo ponto, mas é sempre bom aperfeiçoar cada vez mais. Em tempos difíceis como esses, toda prática será de grande valia. Alguns membros da ordem estarão protegendo você e a senhorita Granger durante esse período, de maneira discreta e segura para que não estraguem o seu passeio nem causem problemas com os pais dela. No mais, apenas quero parabenizá-lo por mais este aniversário e desejar-lhe que esse ano seja de grande aprendizado e felicidade. Este pequeno presente é algo simples, mas que você talvez esteja precisando. É um raro exemplar de uma fada d´água, pequenas criaturas que projetam dentro de seus pensamentos as músicas mais belas que você possa sonhar. Muito usadas por quem sofre de insônia, mas é sempre bem vinda em qualquer situação, principalmente quando se está passando por tantos problemas. Elas induzem ao sono rapidamente, sem alterar suas capacidades de proteção. Use-a bem e tome cuidado caso chegue a não conseguir dormir sem elas. Viciam facilmente (eu que o diga).  
  
Atenciosamente  
  
Alvo Dumbledore  
  
PS: ao abrir a caixa, mantenha o rosto distante. Pode causar ofuscação temporária e deixar pequenas marcas na pele durante alguns minutos."  
  
"hum..." pensava Harry, que só agora achou que seria melhor ter lido a carta antes de abrir o presente. Se tivesse um espelho, ele teria se arrependido mais. Grandes rodelas brancas surgiam em todo o seu rosto e os fios de cabelo mais próximos da face soltavam uma fumaça estranha. Ele olhava para a coruja e imaginava se ela continuaria dormindo por muito mais tempo que o normal, agora que ela tinha ouvido a música da fada. Ele dobra a carta e a guarda na mala, junto com o presente.   
  
"como eu pude me esquecer...?!" pensava Harry, relembrando das primeiras linhas de Dumbledore. Ele aceitou o convite de Hermione com tanta rapidez que nem deu tempo de pensar que poderia ser mais uma armadilha de Voldemort. Nem passou por sua cabeça em avisar a Dumbledore ou à sra. Figgs sobre isso. Ele apenas pensava em sair dali e passar mais alguns dias com pessoas agradáveis, como tem feito nos anos anteriores ao ficar com os Weasley. Mas ele também pensou agora que, com o ministério em seu encalço, Voldemort teria muito menos chances de atacá-lo assim, tão facilmente. Como ele sumiria com Harry sem que ninguém soubesse? Como conseguiriam passar pela vigilância constante da Sra. Figgs e do Fletcher?  
  
"será que eles também vão comigo até a casa de Hermione?" pensava Harry. "claro que não! é muita gente! quem será que vai nos proteger? os pais de Hermione não aparentam saber nada sobre tudo isso. Bem, não custa nada ir perguntar..."  
  
...  
  
A tarde de domingo havia chegado. Após visitar a Sra. Figgs e ter certeza de que estava tudo tranquilo, Harry voltou para seu quarto e ficou lá o resto do dia. No jantar, sua tia Petúnia passou uma estranha gororoba pela portinhola embaixo da porta do quarto, mas Harry não arriscou comer aquilo. O mesmo foi feito durante o café da manhã e se ele passasse mais alguns dias naquela situação, seu quarto acabaria fedendo com a quantidade de pratos entulhados no canto. Harry matava a fome com os doces que recebeu da Sra. Weasley, mas eles não durariam muito. De fato, enquanto Harry estava sentado nos degraus em frente à porta de sua casa, com um braço sobre a mala e o outro sobre a gaiola de Edwiges, ele segura o último bolo e o encarava tentando se lembrar de algum feitiço de multiplicação.  
  
"não posso fazer mágica" pensava Harry, constantemente, tentando se livrar da tentação.  
  
Desde a briga de sexta feira, ele não tinha visto seus tios nem seu primo. Apenas ouvia quando chegavam em casa ou quando ligavam a televisão e raras vezes os via de relance, quando saía do quarto para tomar banho. Harry não achava isso ruim e com razão, pois esses dias foram os mais tranquilos de todo o verão. A Sra. Figgs varria o chão da calçada enquanto um de seus gatos estava ao seu encalço, acompanhando o movimento da vassoura com os olhos. Ela estava vigiando qualquer coisa suspeita, mas disfarçando muito bem pois sua aparência e a forma de encarar os outros era tão comum que por um momento Harry havia esquecido quem ela realmente era. Ao escutar a barriga roncar, implorando para repor o buraco que havia no lugar do almoço, Harry respira fundo e abre a boca para morder o último bolo e aproveitar ao máximo o seu gosto, mas antes que ele pudesse fazê-lo um barulho de carro parando em frente à casa dos Dursley chama sua atenção. Harry levanta os olhos e reconhece o pai de Hermione ao volante. Um largo sorriso toma o seu rosto, mas é sufocado rapidamente ao olhar para os outros bancos e não ver mais ninguém. Apenas o pai dela estava num carro brilhante, azul.  
  
"Harry Potter, acertei? Lembra de mim? Acredito que já me tenha visto algumas vezes, mas nunca chegamos a falar um com o outro. Prazer em conhecê-lo finalmente! Meu nome é Alaor Granger." disse de maneira amigável, o sorridente pai de Hermione. Ele aparentava ser uma pessoa simpática e educada. Com o cabelo bem penteado, camisa de tecido liso branco e mangas curtas, a primeira impressão que Harry teve foi que a família de Hermione seria a primeira família trouxa normal que ele iria conhecer. Harry pensou naquele instante que não se daria muito bem, pois viu como o pai de Hermione o olhou. Ao contrário dos bruxos que sempre olhavam direto para a sua cicatriz, Alaor olhou direto para as suas vestes. Camisa de malha amassada e calça jeans desbotada e folgada, não era uma roupa muito apresentável. Era mais algo que todos usariam para ficar em casa, mas essas roupas eram as únicas que ele tinha. Seus tios nunca se importaram em comprar algo novo para ele, apenas repassando as peças usadas pelo gigante Duda.  
  
"sim, sou eu. Prazer em conhecê-lo" disse Harry, timidamente, enquanto se levantava e limpava a calça da areia acumulada no chão. Ele pega suas coisas e se aproxima do carro vagarosamente, equanto o pai de Hermione abre o porta malas e sai para ajudá-lo a guardar tudo.  
  
"Hermione queria muito vir, mas hoje ela acordou um pouco indisposta ou deveria dizer muito? Ela realmente queria vir e para que ela nao viesse, deve ter sido algo grande. Não se preocupe! Pelo menos não é nada com seus dentes! hoho!" comentava Alaor enquanto colocava a mala de Harry no carro.  
  
"er.. será que não tem problema em eu ir? Se ela está doente, então talvez..." dizia Harry  
  
"oh não! Claro que não! Pode vir sem medo, Harry! De fato não foi nada contagioso! Ou melhor, algo que você nunca vai ter que se preocupar! hehe! Você sabe... coisas de garotas!" dizia Alaor, dando uma piscadela. Harry ruboresce-se enquanto imaginava o que o pai dela queria dizer realmente.  
  
Alaor coloca a mão sobre os olhos para se proteger do sol e olha direto na casa.  
  
"bonita casa a sua. Onde estão os seus tios?" disse Alaor, olhando para a janela coberta pela cortina.  
  
"eles... não estão em casa! Mas tudo bem. Eles sabem que vou sair agora." disse Harry, tentando encobrir o fato que eles estavam em casa mas não queriam receber visita. Alaor percebe mais ou menos a situação em que se encontra, pois Hermione havia lhe explicado muitas e muitas vezes como os tios de Harry eram e pediu para que não arrumasse mais problemas para ele.  
  
"Bem, já que é assim, devemos ir então! hehe! Você coloca a gaiola atrás, por favor?" disse Alaor enquanto se dirigia para o banco do motorista. Harry suspira aliviado e coloca Edwiges no banco de trás. Em seguida ele vai para a frente e se senta, colocando o cinto. Eles partem, seguidos atentamente pelo olhar da Sra. Figgs que havia parado de varrer por uns instantes e também pelo tio Válter, que espiava a rua por uma fresta na cortina. Um suspiro de alívio umedece a janela e Válter volta-se para o interior de sua casa.  
  
"Aquele moleque já foi embora! DUDA! DESÇA! ESTÁ NA HORA!" disse Válter, ofegante enquanto ia apressadamente para a cozinha como se estivesse atrasado para algo. Duda desce com uma grande mochila nas costas, bufando e reclamando do peso. Tia Petúnia sai da cozinha, junto com Válter, carregando uma grande mala. Os três entram sorrateiramente na garagem, guardam tudo no carro e entram nele.  
  
"Tem certeza de que isso é necessário? Aquele garoto não vai voltar por pelo menos um ano, Válter!" dizia Petúnia, enquanto a porta automática da garagem abria.  
  
"É melhor não arriscar! não quero aquela coisa perturbando a vida de nossa família! Se ele mudar de idéia e quiser voltar para cá, vai encontrar a casa vazia! E não adianta dizer mais nada, não vou voltar atrás! Merecemos umas férias!" dizia Válter, dando ré. Sua fala era apressada e espremida na papada, como se ele tivesse evitando que alguém mais escutasse. Duda estava no banco de trás, lutando para colocar o cinto. Apenas ele ocupava dois lugares e uma grande área do campo de visão do retrovisor.  
  
Ao saírem na rua, reparam como a sra. Figgs olhava desconfiada para eles. Válter abre a janela e força um sorriso que resulta numa horrível careta de deboche.  
  
"Estamos saindo de férias! Talvez não voltemos por um mês!" disse Válter.  
  
"hum... eu não perguntei!" replicou, rispidamente, a sra. Figgs ainda na encenação de sua personagem. Ela vira-se e volta para casa tão rápido que quase chuta o gato que estava o seu encalço.  
  
"velha ranzinza e ignorante. Tomara que todos os seus gatos morram." resmungava Válter, indo embora com sua família.  
  
...  
  
Harry e Alaor seguiam viagem em uma rodovia com poucos carros. Harry olhava as montanhas no horizonte, através da janela, pensando em como seriam seus próximos dias. Estava tão concentrado que mal podia escutar a música que tocava no rádio e Alaor fazia questão de acompanhar. Desde que saíram, não disseram nenhuma palavra então Alaor resolve quebrar o gelo.  
  
"Bem, Harry... como foi o seu verão?"  
  
"ahn?" respondeu imediatamente, voltando o olhar para dentro do carro. "ah sim... foi bom. Não fiz muita coisa, mas foi tranquilo."  
  
"hehe! não se preocupe Harry. Hermione me contou tudo o que eu precisava saber de você! Talvez até mais. Sempre que as aulas acabam, ela conta tudo o que acontece no colégio e você está presente em grande parte de suas histórias. Eu não entendo muito bem das coisas que acontecem por lá, ou talvez a Hermione não explique direito, mas o que entendi é que vocês sempre são perseguidos não é verdade?"  
  
"er... é sim, mas nessas férias ele não fez nada. Digo... se tivesse feito algo, o diretor teria nos informado."  
  
"O diretor? Esse tal de Draco deve ser muito chato! hehe! Não sei como ainda não foi expulso. Hermione disse que o pai dele é muito influente, mas ora... isso não é motivo pra deixar alguém assim no colégio!" dizia Alaor tentando parecer aborrecido, mas falhava grotescamente.  
  
"ah sim... Draco! É! Ele é muito chato. E agora que é monitor, piorou." dizia Harry, percebendo que Hermione não contou ´tudo´ para os pais. Ela estava certa. Não adiantaria de nada deixá-los preocupados com essa história de Lord Voldemort, até porque não era ela o seu alvo principal.  
  
"Eu acho que vocês não deveriam deixar que ele fizesse tudo o que faz. Se demonstrarem que não estão ligando para o que ele diz, então ele vai perder o interesse em aborrecê-los."  
  
"mas é difícil ignorar..." Harry sabia que Draco fazia aquilo não apenas para aborrecê-lo. O seu preconceito com relaçao aos três e agora que por culpa deles, seu pai estava na prisão de Azkaban, as perseguições não iriam se limitar a provocações bobas nos corredores do colégio.  
  
"Sei como é. Quando eu era jovem também tinham uns garotos que me perseguiram, mas tudo acabou bem. Vocês também vão se sair bem dessa."  
  
"..." Harry não respondeu. Sem dúvida os problemas que estava passando agora não são iguais aos do pai de Hermione.  
  
"Você já tem que suportar tios que não gostam de você. Não pode deixar que mais gente apareça na sua vida para pertubá-lo!"  
  
Nessa hora Harry fica com vergonha. Não fazia idéia de que Hermione tinha contado essas coisas para seus pais. A quem mais ela contou? Provavelmente a todos os seus amigos trouxas...  
  
"desculpe falar neles, Harry. Hermione me fez prometer que não tocaria nesse assunto, mas eu não pude deixar de mencionar. Fico indignado em pensar que seus únicos parentes vivos o tratam desse jeito. Por favor, sempre que precisar de alguma coisa não deixe de nos contar." Alaor tentava dar apoio a Harry, percebendo que o clima não estava ficando muito bom.  
  
"tudo bem, senhor. Obrigado." respondeu Harry, que não queria falar sobre seus tios principalmente depois dele ter mencionado que eram seus únicos parentes vivos. Até um certo tempo atrás, Harry se viu na esperança de deixar aquela casa e ir morar com seu padrinho, mas agora ele se via numa espécie de armadilha. Não poderia sair de lá e seu padrinho estava morto. Durante esse verão, Harry fez muito esforço para evitar pensar nisso, mas agora foi como se tudo o que tivesse feito tinha sido em vão. Um ódio de si mesmo o tomou repentinamente e se não fosse pelo pai de Hermione estar ali, ele teria socado o painel do carro tantas vezes quanto fosse necessário para sua raiva passar.  
  
"ah, e se for contar algo, use a coruja! Criaturas interessantes! Se não fosse pela nossa filha, nunca que eu iria imaginar que elas tinham um senso de direção tão bom. E parecem extremamente inteligentes, além de bonitas! hoho!" dizia Alaor, levando a conversa por um caminho mais ameno.  
  
Edwiges dá um pio de satisfação e ergueu a cabeça, talvez esperando mais elogios. Tanto elogio em tão pouco tempo alimentou o seu ego e foi capaz de despertá-la completamente, pois estava quase dormindo devido ao balanço do carro. Harry sorri e se acalma mais, pensando que já faz muito tempo que tudo aquilo aconteceu e ele não deveria mais se aborrecer pois não há mais nada o que fazer.  
  
"ah sim, são animais muito inteligentes. Lá no colégio existem dezenas delas. Tem um salão apenas para as corujas! Voce deveria ver! Tem de todos os tipos e tamanhos. Rony, um amigo nosso, tem uma coruja bem pequena, cabe na palma da mão. Sempre que precisamos entregar alguma mensagem rápida, usamos ela!" comentava Harry, ajudando Alaor na sua tentativa de amenizar o diálogo.  
  
"Sim! Hermione me conta tudo! É Chichi, não é? Ou Pichi, sei lá... Eu até teria uma coruja dessas em casa. Ia economizar muito na hora de mandar alguma encomenda! hoho! Mas acho que as pessoas iriam se assustar se eu começasse a mandar coisas por corujas. Além do mais, por mais inteligentes que elas sejam, parece que não sabem ir ao banheiro. Aquele gato já dá um trabalhão e não sei se Hermione teria paciência para cuidar de outro animal! hoho!"  
  
Edwiges olha indignada, pois ela não era imunda. Só sujava a gaiola quando estava dormindo, mas sempre que estava acordada ela ia para outro canto quando precisasse. Bem à frente, um carro havia batido em uma das árvores na beira da estrada. Muita fumaça saía de lá e duas pessoas estavam em pé, aparentemente discutindo. Alaor diminui a velocidade e se aproxima vagarosamente para ajudar. Quando chegam mais perto, Harry reconhece os dois vultos. Eram Fletcher e Tonks, numa tentativa frustrada de parecerem trouxas. Fletcher era o que mais parecia com um trouxa, apesar de não ter uma boa aparência. Com barba mal feita, paletó surrado e chapéu de aba, ele encarava o veículo com um olhar de pesar. Tonks discutia exacerbada, atrás de seus grotescos óculos escuros que Harry não ficaria surpreso se tivessem sido comprados em uma loja de logros, seu longo vestido estampado de girassóis que se camuflaria facilmente caso o lugar tivesse algum girassol, um grande relógio prateado reluzente no pulso e tamancos grossos, sem deixar para trás o seu cabelo vermelho.  
  
"Seu bêbado idiota! É claro que não foi um dragão! Não existem dragões aqui!" gritava Tonks, ameaçando disparar um raio dos seus óculos na cara de Mundungus. Este não se impressiona só com isso.  
  
"Mas eu vi! passou bem rente ao carro e quase batemos nele! Se eu não desvio um tantinho assim..." - e mostra o tantinho com os dedos - "...teríamos virado cinzas!"  
  
"Então onde ele está!? sumiu?! ou se escondeu na copa dessa pequena árvore?!"   
  
"er... não vi para onde ele foi..." Fletcher coçava a cabeça por baixo do chapéu. Alaor pára o carro ao lado dos dois, que se calam imediatamente. Eles abrem um sorriso e Mundungus puxa Tronks para perto de si, num abraço forçado. Não era só tentando fingir serem trouxas que eles falhavam. Fingir ser um casal feliz também não estava dando certo. Harry se controla para não cair na gargalhada na frente dos dois, em respeito ao esforço deles. Ele também estava um pouco aliviado ao saber quem era que iria protegê-los durante essa última semana.  
  
"precisam de ajuda? Alguém está ferido?" perguntou Alaor, que obviamente não conhecia os dois.  
  
"não não! hehehehehe! já chamamos um guincho! Foi um acidentezinho de nada! essas coisas acontecem, não é?" dizia Tonks enquanto abraçava Mundungus também. Era perceptível pela cara que ele fazia, que alguma coisa ela estava fazendo nas costas dele.  
  
"que bom. Então acho que vou seguindo viagem. Até mais, hehe!" disse Alaor. Eles seguem e o casal acena para os dois. Harry também acena de volta.  
  
"Dumbledore vai gostar de saber que você bebe em serviço..." dizia Tonks, por trás de seus dentes cerrados e sob um sorriso forçado.  
  
"Pára de apertar! Eu não bebi, ok? Pode ter sido um bicho papão! Você sabia que odeio Dragões? principalmente os verdes!" argumentava Fletcher, enquanto se virava para o carro. Ele puxa a varinha de dentro do paletó e diz "reparo" fazendo o carro voltar ao seu formato original, com cuidado para que ninguém os tenha visto. Os dois entram no carro e voltam para a estrada. Dessa vez é Tonks quem dirige.  
  
...  
  
Eram 3:45 da tarde e o sol estava encoberto por nuvens que aos poucos foram tomando conta do céu, dando um aspecto de fim da tarde. A temperatura caiu um pouco e o vento estava forte, balançando as cortinas estampadas de flores de um quarto no primeiro andar de uma bela casa de madeira. Pintada de branco, jardim bem cuidado, cerca de madeira também branca, calçada impecavelmente limpa, um toldo azul na frente da garagem colada à casa e um tapete ligeiramente velho e usado com uma inscrição de "Bem-vindo" deixava aquela casa em quase perfeita harmonia com todas as outras da rua. À excessão de uns poucos moradores que colocavam cestas de basquete na porta da garagem, no lugar do toldo, ou ainda alguns que deixavam em seu jardim uma bela árvore bem podada, as casas daquele bairro eram simetricamente idênticos. Somado à calmaria e pouco movimento de carros na rua, aquela comunidade poderia muito bem ser a mais organizada do mundo. Voltando ao quarto no primeiro andar, dentro dele Hermione estava de perfil olhando para o espelho na porta do seu guarda-roupas. Ela mantinha uma expressão calculista em seu rosto, enquanto se examinava dos pés à cabeça. Descalça, cabelos presos e usando um simples vestido amarelo e um casaco semi transparente, lembrando um pouco os trajes do colégio, Hermione por algum motivo olhava o espelho com um ar de reprovação.  
  
"Eu to parecendo tão gorda..." murmurava Hermione, comprimindo a barriga com as mãos. De fato ela estava até melhor, mas convencê-la do contrário seria o mesmo que convencer Severo Snape que Griffinória merecia ganhar pontos extras, ao invés de perder. Hermione não admitia, mas estava nervosa com a visita de Harry. Ela queria parecer não estar muito ansiosa e ao mesmo tempo não queria dar a impressão que pouco se importava com ele. Em toda a sua vida era a primeira vez que um amigo vinha passar uns dias em sua casa e ela queria causar a melhor impressão possível. Já bastou seus pais acharem estranho ela convidar um garoto e se Harry começasse a pensar o mesmo, ela não saberia o que fazer. Muitas vezes ela pensava onde estava com a cabeça quando resolveu chamá-lo ou o que os seus amigos da griffinória diriam se soubessem. E se alguém do profeta diário tomasse conhecimento disso? Durante o quarto ano ela já passou por uma situação assim, mas naquela época as coisas eram diferentes. Todas as atenções estavam voltadas para 'Harry, o louco' e agora eles tinham coisas mais importantes com o que se preocupar, como o desaparecimento de Voldemort. Para variar, o jornal relatou boatos como se fossem verdade absoluta sobre suspeitas de locais onde Voldemort foi visto, mas o próprio Dumbledore respondia em suas cartas para Hermione que eram apenas notícias para vender mais. Hermione estava ciente do risco que ela correria se Harry saísse de sua casa, mas ela foi convencida de que não deveria se preocupar com nada e que tudo daria certo.  
  
Hermione vira de frente para o espelho e segura o seu melhor sorriso por alguns segundos, enquanto examinava os seus dentes. Seus pais não acreditaram na história de que os dentes ficaram normais por causa de um acidente, mas o que importa é que ela se achava mais bonita. Sua cama estava bagunçada e um livro aberto no lugar do travesseiro. Hermione passara a manhã lendo "A magia e os mistérios do novo mundo", um livro sobre o a magia no continente americano antes e após sua colonização. Ao lado do guarda-roupa, estava o seu baú aberto e dentro dele todo o seu material escolar desde o primeiro ano.  
  
O barulho conhecido do carro de seu pai parando em frente á casa, a tirou de sua profunda análise sobre si mesma. Hermione se debruça na janela e reconhece Harry no banco de passageiros. Ela deixa escapar um grande sorriso e corre até a porta de seu quarto, mas antes de abrir, se acalma e respira fundo.  
  
"Devagar Hermione. É só o Harry." dizia para si mesma.  
  
Ao segurar a maçaneta, um estranho calafrio passa pelo seu corpo. Como se estivesse adormecendo ali mesmo, todo o lugar à sua volta parece estar sumindo. O som ambiente das aves piando vai se tornando distante e a luminosidade do quarto mais fraca. Incapacitada de mover um músculo, Hermione apenas assiste a tudo ficando completamente escuro. Sem tempo suficiente para pensar uma palavra, ela se vê na sala de sua casa que agora estava coberta por um tom cinza. Na ausência de cores, ela vê o seu gato dormindo no sofá e aparentemente era noite pois pela janela ela via tudo completamente negro.  
  
"Bi-bichento?" disse Hermione que parecia não ser ouvida pois o gato continua dormindo.  
  
Para sua surpresa, ela se vê descendo as escadas compassadamente, segurando sua varinha. Com um olhar vago e ausência de expressão, a Hermione que descia as escadas usava uma roupa diferente e tambem não podia ver a Hermione que a pouco estava ansiosa por receber seu amigo. Nesse momento, o gato acorda e olha para Hermione, que se aproximava da porta. Ele solta um estranho chiado, mas é silenciado por Hermione que apontou sua varinha e disse "Quietus". Sem estar impressionado, o gato salta no rosto de sua dona, fazendo-a gritar e arremessá-lo no chão. A hermione que assistia a tudo pensou em ajudar o gato, mas era incapaz de realizar um movimento. Se era por causa de uma forte magia ou por medo do que estava acontecendo, não saberia dizer. O gato cai em pé e se vira para a dona que passava a mão no rosto e olhava o sangue que saía de um arranhão. Ela sorri enquanto olhava a mão.  
  
"depois eu cuido de você..." disse Hermione antes de apontar a varinha novamente para o gato. Ele tenta correr, mas ela lança um feitiço que o atinge em cheio. "Petrificus Totalus!" e o gato cai duro no chão, como uma estátua. Hermione sai da casa.  
  
Mais uma vez o cenário muda. Agora, ela se via ao ar livre em frente a um balanço em uma praça que havia no bairro. Era noite e tudo ainda estava cinza. Pelas folhas de árvores balançando, ela percebeu que um forte vento estava soprando, mas ela não podia sentir. Harry estava sentado sob a árvore, abraçado aos seus joelhos, com o rosto descansando sobre eles. Ele olhava para o horizonte, como que admirando os raios que caíam além dos morros.  
  
"Harry! Saia daí! Você corre perigo!" gritou Hermione, inutilmente. Ela tinha certeza de que a outra Hermione estava vindo para cá, mas Harry não podia ouví-la. Podendo se mover, Hermione se aproxima de Harry e abaixa para segurar em seu braço, mas ela o atravessa como se fosse um fantasma. Então Harry olha em sua direção e diz "Mione?"  
  
"você me vê? Consegue me ver? Consegue me ouvir? Harry!" dizia Hermione, eufórica.  
  
"levante-se, Potter" disse sua própria voz, por trás de Hermione. Ela olha para trás e se vê segurando a varinha e o rosto arranhado. Harry se levanta.  
  
"o seu rosto... o que houve?" disse Harry, parado.  
  
"você tem mais coisas com o que se preocupar agora, Potter. Meu rosto é um mero detalhe." dizia Hermione, com um estranho sorriso no rosto. A outra Hermione se levanta e afasta dois passos para poder ver a cena.  
  
"por favor, me desculpe. Eu não queria dizer aquelas coisas. Eu errei." disse Harry com uma voz apreensiva ao ver a varinha na mão dela.  
  
"hum hum hum" - Hermione ria - "Você vai pagar por tudo o que fez, Potter. Vou fazer agora, o que o idiota do Voldemort nunca foi capaz de fazer!"  
  
Ela ergue a varinha em direção a Harry e grita "AVADA KEDRAVA!"  
  
"NÃO!!!" - A Hermione que assistia a tudo, age por impulso e se coloca entre a varinha e Harry. Apesar de tudo estar cinza, um forte brilho verde saindo de sua varinha a ofusca. Hermione fecha os olhos e vira o rosto antes que o feitiço a atingisse, mas nada acontece. Ela escuta o impacto do feitiço em Harry e logo depois, ele caindo no chão. - "Harry!!!" - Hermione vira-se e vê ao corpo de Harry caído no chão, sem vida. Ela olha de volta para Hermione e a vê gargalhando alto, enquanto quatro pessoas vinham de longe, correndo em direção aos dois.  
  
"POR QUE FEZ ISSO?" Hermione gritou, inaudível. Ela salta com as mãos voltadas em direção ao pescoço da outra Hermione, mas ela apenas se vira e vai embora. As pessoas que vinham longe começam a gritar.  
  
"Hermione! Hermione!" - eram as vozes de seu pai e sua mãe. - "Hermione! Acorde!".  
  
Todo o cenário escurece completamente e Hermione se vê sozinha no meio do nada. 


	3. Revelação

Capítulo 3  
  
- Revelação -  
  
"Hermione! Hermione!" as vozes de seus pais eram as únicas coisas que haviam naquele nada. Por algum tempo elas continuaram, mas em seguida se calaram e em seu lugar uma leve melodia a conduzia nesse estranho universo onde parece não haver tempo. Mas estranhamente, a melodia a faz se sentir viva, como se o vazio em seus pensamentos estivessem preenchidos. Um cobertor quente, uma fraca brisa e um toque morno em sua mão também a traziam de volta. Ela abre os olhos com dificuldade e como um baque, todas as sensações que não sentia até pouco tempo atrás, ela passa a sentir. Atordoada com o despertar, seus olhos vagueiam aleatoriamente pelo quarto até ela se dar conta que estava deitada na própria cama e coberta até o pescoço. Sua mão estava para fora do cobertor e segurava com força a mão de Harry, que estava ajoelhado ao lado da cama. Ele olhava curioso para Hermione. Ainda estava claro.  
  
"Harry! Graças a Deus!" disse Hermione, que fez força para se sentar mas sentiu uma terrível pontada na barriga.  
  
"sshhh! fique deitada!" dizia Harry, ao ver que ela não conseguia se levantar.  
  
"Harry! eu tive um sonho estranho! Eu estava lá! Você também estava! meus pais apareciam só no final! Eu não lembro direito, acho que eu brigava com você! Não, não, eu brigava com meu gato!" Hermione fala apressadamente, tentando contar tudo em uma única frase mas ainda não teve tempo de organizar os detalhes da história para poder contar.  
  
"Er... minha mão..." dizia Harry enquanto Hermione apertava cada vez com mais força. Hermione solta imediatamente e se acalma.  
  
"Você precisa saber, Harry. Você precisa ouvir o meu sonho!"  
  
"Sem dúvida que quero ouvir, mas não seria melhor esperar um pouco mais? Teremos tempo de sobra para contar tudo o que temos a dizer um ao outro." dizia Harry enquanto guardava no bolso o seu dodecaedro.  
  
"o que é isso?" Perguntou Hermione, notando o objeto.  
  
"um presente de Dumbledore. Achei que pudesse ajudar.Você parecia um pouco perturbada." disse Harry, se levantando e desamassando os joelhos da calça.  
  
"Harry! Eu não sei o que houve, mas você tem que ir embora! É perigoso ficar aqui!"  
  
"Mas Dumbledore mesmo disse que seria seguro! Tronks e Fletcher estão nos protegendo! Não há com o que se preocupar, exceto com a sua saúde. O médico disse que você precisa mudar sua dieta ou vai ficar anêmica."  
  
"médico? Que dia é hoje?"  
  
"segunda feira. Você deve ter desmaiado pouco antes de eu chegar. Quando encontramos você, chamamos um médico e ele disse que poderia ser por causa de má alimentação. Você não deveria fazer regime forçado, Hermione... nem precisa..."  
  
"Harry! Cala a boca! Eu não tô fazendo regime!" gritou Hermione, quase dando um salto na cama para se sentar. Ela leva a mão à barriga que doía de novo. "É sério! Eu não desmaiei simplesmente! Não sei como foi isso, mas eu vi tudo! Eu te vi morrendo!"  
  
O coração de Harry dispara. Ele achava que poderia passar um tempo sem preocupações, mas percebeu que se enganou.  
  
"então... explique-se..." dizia Harry, em dúvida se queria ouvir ou não.  
  
Hermione se acalma mais e se apóia melhor na cama. Harry senta ao seu lado e ouve toda a história sem dizer uma palavra. Após terminar, um mórbido silêncio impera no local e só é quebrado quando Hermione se irrita com isso.  
  
"VOCÊ NÃO ME OUVIU?" gritou Hermione, buscando o olhar de Harry que estava focalizado bem distante dali.  
  
"claro que ouvi. Não quer dizer que eu deva entrar em pânico." disse secamente. Hermione se surpreende com isso e duvida que ele tenha prestado atenção na história.  
  
"como não? O que há com você?!"  
  
"isso perguntou eu" - emendou, Harry. - "está tão preocupada com essa história de Voldemort que não sabe mais distinguir sonho de realidade."  
  
"Eu sei quando estou sonhando, Harry! Tenho certeza de que não foi só um sonho!" Hermione estava desesperada, tentando convence-lo.  
  
"Você costumava ser mais racional, Hermione. Percebi que nesse mês, você mudou muito. Não quero dizer que não gostei de vir aqui, mas essa idéia de eu passar o fim das férias com você foi inconsequente. Ainda bem que Dumbledore tem tudo sob controle e sempre acha uma saída para tudo, mas você acabou dificultando as coisas..." - dizia Harry, fugindo do olhar de Hermione. Ela fica em silêncio e abaixa a cabeça. - "Mas não me leve a mal, por favor. Só estou querendo lhe ajudar. Toda essa história tem deixado você nervosa e não é sem razão."  
  
"como você é bom, Harry..." disse Hermione, num tom que era impossível de distinguir entre afirmação e ironia. "Você tem toda a razão. Eu nunca deveria ter te chamado. Com certeza eu não estaria tendo sonhos esquisitos, parecidos com aqueles que você tinha com o pai de rony e com o sirius."  
  
Harry olha para ela, que ainda tinha a cabeça baixa. Hermione não expressava preocupação nem susto, estava apenas séria. Harry pensava no porquê dela ter lembrado disso, após tanto trabalho que ele teve para deixar de pensar. Ele sabia que quando teve aquelas visões do que havia acontecido com Sirius, ela mesma não acreditava, mas agora os papéis estavam trocados e ela fez questão de lembrar disso. A diferença é que Hermione não está ligada com ninguém e muito provavelmente o que ela viu não passa de um sonho. Ou pelo menos, era assim que Harry preferia pensar naquele momento. Toda essa conversa estava trazendo todas as lembranças de volta e Harry começava a se irritar mais. Ele tenta abrir a boca, mas nada sai.  
  
"É, eu sei que é diferente! Não quero me comparar com você, Harry. Eu não tenho nenhum bruxo das trevas mexendo na minha cabeça para me fazer ver as coisas. Só você pode fazer isso." Hermione dizia rispidamente como se pudesse ler o que Harry pensava.  
  
"por que está com raiva de mim? Eu fiquei aqui do seu lado faz uma hora, só esperando que você acordasse! Não sei o que houve antes, mas não precisa descontar sua raiva em mim!" disse Harry.  
  
"Claro... sou eu quem está descontando a raiva... aliás, muito obrigada por ter me acordado. Ficar dormindo sem sentir nada estava começando a ficar monótono." Dessa vez ela fez questão de dar a impressão de estar sendo irônica.  
  
"Mione..."  
  
"Escuta Harry. Vamos ser racionais. Eu não comia direito e desde ontem de manhã que venho me sentindo mal. Quando você chegou, desmaiei e comecei a ter ilusões desagradáveis sobre você e você-sabe-quem. Então eu perco um dia inteiro dormindo, achando que você ia morrer e quando acordo você me faz perceber que agi como idiota ao tirar conclusões rápidas e por isso estou com raiva agora. Não gosto de ser idiota e creio que você também não! Então pronto! Desculpa tá bom?" Hermione estava impaciente. Ela olhava fulminantemente para Harry, que não se intimidava.  
  
"Não quero brigar com você! Eu não quis dizer nada disso!"  
  
"Claro que não, Harry Potter! Sou eu quem quero brigar com você! Eu passei vergonha explicando pro meu pai que você era só meu amigo e no final, você me diz que tive uma idéia estúpida! Com certeza que tive! Gente estúpida tem idéias estúpidas! Seria melhor se a gente só se visse na estação de trem! Ou talvez só no colégio, porque uma monitora fica recebendo instruções a viagem toda e não tem tempo para os amigos."  
  
"Hermione! Cala a boca!" Harry levantou sua voz para vencer a dela.  
  
"VOCÊ ESTÁ NO MEU QUARTO E NA MINHA CAMA, HARRY! QUEM TEM QUE SE CALAR É VOc... ai!" Hermione sente mais uma vez seu estômago latejar. Harry apenas olha, pensando em uma resposta mas não encontra nenhuma.  
  
"Onde estão os meus pais?" dizia Hermione, mau-humorada.  
  
"seu pai não está em casa e sua mãe está cuidando do jardim..."  
  
"vou trocar de roupa. Saia do quarto." disse Hermione, que conseguiu pensar em uma maneira de expulsá-lo sem ser muito rude. Harry levanta e hesita um pouco, mas resolve que é melhor sair antes que tudo piore. Após isso, Hermione ainda fica sentada na cama por uns instantes, esperando a dor amenizar.  
  
...  
  
O sol estava mais alto no céu e dispersas nuvem decoravam o azul com sua forma periódica de malha. Hermione demorou um pouco para sair do quarto, nao pela dor na barriga mas pela irritação com Harry. Ela não admitia que ele não acreditasse que o sonho na realidade tinha sido uma espécie de premonição, pois ele mesmo passou por essa situação. Apesar de tudo o que disse, ela ainda estava convicta de que não tinha sido um sonho e resolve ir falar com Tonks. No sábado, Dumbledore enviou uma coruja explicando que Tonks e Mundungus se disfarçariam de trouxas e alugariam uma casa próxima à de Hermione, para poder vigiar o lugar. Ao chegar na casa, ela se depara com uma espalhafatosa Tonks, que aparava a grama do jardim com um cortador automático, como se fosse a maior maravilha do mundo. Ela passava o aparador várias e várias vezes no mesmo local, sempre se inclinando para ver de mais perto a precisão que as graminhas tinham em seu comprimento.  
  
"ha ha! Veja menina! Eu nem me esforço! é só ir e vir!" - nisso, ela passa o cortador mais uma vez.   
  
Hermione abre a portinha da cerca e entra.  
  
"oi Tonks" - dizia num muchocho - "eu preciso conversar com o diretor Dumbledore."  
  
Tonks pára de cortar a grama e olha bem fundo nos olhos de Hermione.  
  
"menina, o que há com você?? Que cara é essa? Parece que brigou com um gigante!"  
  
"quase, tonks. Quase. Foi com o Harry, mas nem por isso foi melhor. Odeio quando nos desentendemos." dizia Hermione, apertando mais a barriga ao pronunciar o nome dele.  
  
"hummm... essas coisas são assim mesmo! Você sabe, quanto maior a amizade entre duas pessoas, maior é a raiva que um pode sentir do outro. Mas isso passa! Com certeza passa! Nessa idade, os garotos ficam muito convencidos, é fato. Se acham os donos da verdade! Até lembro que..." dizia Tonks, antes de ser interrompida.  
  
"Er.. Tonks. Concordo com você, mas eu preciso falar com o diretor e não é para reclamar de Harry. Muito pelo contrário. É para ajudá-lo!"  
  
"O que houve? Eu não vi nada de estranho acontecendo? Será que o traste dormiu na sua ronda de novo?" dizia Tonks, pensando em como abordar Mundungus.  
  
"Nao Tonks. Isso aconteceu enquanto eu... er... estava desmaiada. Não teria como você ver."  
  
"hummm. Já entendi! um sonho!" disse Tonks, animadamente, como se tivesse feito a maior dedução de toda a sua vida.  
  
"NÃO ERA UM SONHO, DROGA!" - a voz de Hermione parecia estar sob feitiço do 'sonorus' e espantou vários pássaros que descansavam nas árvores mais próximas. Tonks deu uma pequena erguida na cabeça e piscou os olhos. - "desculpe... não era um sonho! Eu vi uma coisa estranha e queria dizer para o diretor. Não sei como isso vai ajudar, mas é melhor do que eu ficar calada." - Hermione completou, tentando parecer mais simpática.  
  
"hummm." - respondeu Tonks, mas dessa vez ela apenas pensou o 'já entendi' que antes havia ousado dizer. - "Venha Hermi! Vocês podem se falar pela rede de Flu."  
  
Elas entram na casa. Seu interior era uma mistura das casas de Hermione e Rony. A sala era decorada com sofás macios, um pequeno centro de vidro e uma estante com TV e som que pela poeira acumulada, não tinham sido usados. Mas sobre a lareira, havia um relógio semelhante ao que a Sra. Weasley tinha em sua casa, só que nos ponteiros estavam Hermione, Harry, Tonks e Mundungus. Além disso, um abajur que aparentemente estava ligado sem o auxílio de nenhuma tomada, decorava o centro de vidro e dava um tom esverdeado ao ambiente. Um forte cheiro de perfume invadia os pulmões de qualquer pessoa que entrasse na casa pela primeira vez. Hermione leva a mão ao seu nariz, discretamente.  
  
"Sente-se em frente à lareira, querida. eu vou chamar Dumbledore e depois vou fazer um chazinho." dizia Tonks. Ela pega um punhado de pó e enquanto Hermione se sentava no sofá (que por sinal, fez um estranho miado) ela jogava o pó na lareira e disse alguma coisa, metendo a cabeça no fogo verde em seguida. Achando que ia perder os sentidos mais uma vez, Hermione acha melhor se escorar no encosto. Tonks se levanta. - "ele está vindo" - e vai para a cozinha. A cabeça de Dumbledore surge na fogueira, como uma aparição. Hermione toma um pequeno susto, mas se recompõe.  
  
"Boa tarde, senhorita Granger. Se me permite dizer, a senhorita aparenta estar bem em vista do seu estado ontem à tarde." - dizia dumbledore, olhando por cima dos seus óclinhos de meia lua. Hermione fica corada e se levanta, ajeitando a saia.  
  
"er, obrigada senhor, mas com certeza não está falando da minha cara." disse Hermione, que se via num espelho ao lado do relógio e estava estranhando.  
  
"hehehe, não não. Não confie inteiramente nesse espelho. É um espelho que reflete apenas como a pessoa está se sentindo no momento. Mas não preciso ver por ele para saber que a senhorita está com um pouco de raiva, estou certo?"  
  
"sim, está. E é também sobre isso que quero lhe falar. Tonks já deve ter lhe contado que desmaiei ontem." - e Hermione senta e conta toda a história sobre o que sonhou e até sobre a briga que teve com Harry. Tonks tinha acabado de sair da cozinha com o chá pronto, mas tinha escutado tudo. Ela deixa a bandeja com o bule e duas xícaras no centro.  
  
"e foi isso, senhor. Eu não entendi o que significou tudo isso, mas achei melhor... lhe... contar..." disse Hermione, sua voz morrendo aos poucos. Ela percebeu como Dumbledore parecia velho e preocupado naquele momento. De olhos fechados, ele refletia sobre o que acabara de ouvir e pela demora, parecia não estar chegando a conclusões muito animadoras. Hermione permanece atenta.  
  
"tome um gole, querida. É bom para passar as cólicas." dizia Tonks, enquanto tomava um gole também. Hermione pega uma xícara e começa a tomar, enquanto Dumbledore não se pronuncia.  
  
"não são cólicas. Acho que as dores são porque não comi direito..." Hermione admitia.  
  
"eu não teria tanta certeza se fosse você." dizia Tonks, e em seguida tomava mais um gole.  
  
"ela está certa, Senhorita Granger. Creio que Nymphadora chegou à mesma conclusão que eu, com mais rapidez." - dizia Dumbledore, que ergueu os olhos mais uma vez. - "o que a senhorita viu não foi um sonho ou uma premonição. Foi uma visão."  
  
Hermione quase cospe de volta na xícara, quando escuta isso. - "Como assim?!?"  
  
"você deve estar pensando que não faz sentido, mas muitas coisas não fazem sentido até sabermos de tudo a cerca delas." - dizia Dumbledore. - "o que a senhorita viu enquanto estava inconsciente foi uma autêntica visão do futuro. Algo imutável e que vai acontecer."  
  
"mas como o senhor pode ter tanta certeza disso?" dizia Hermione, incrédula.  
  
"os sinais, querida... os sinais" respondeu Tonks.  
  
"Me diga, senhorita Granger. Suas dores estão passando, não estão?" disse Dumbledore, com um pequeno sorriso escondido em sua espessa barba. Hermione passa a mão na barriga.  
  
"sim... mas, como... como sabem?" e então Hermione olha a xícara.  
  
"não é só um chá. É também uma poção de cura para cólicas 'pré-premonições'! Com o tempo você se acostuma com elas e nem sente mais nada." disse Tonks. Hermione olhou para o diretor mais uma vez incrédula.  
  
"você quer dizer que estou desenvolvendo a habilidade de..." Hermione tinha medo de terminar a frase.  
  
"você possui a visão interior. Esse é mais um entre tantos dotes que a senhorita possui." encerrou Dumbledore.  
  
"Mas isso não existe! digo... como pode? A professora Sibila disse que apenas os que são descendentes de verdadeiros videntes podem possuir isso! E mesmo assim não é em toda geração que isso se desenvolve! Eu já li isso também em algum lugar! E a professora disse que não via em mim uma aura boa para esse tipo de coisa, ou sei lá que termo ela usou. E além do mais, essa coisa de adivinhação é uma..." Hermione não pararia de falar se não fosse interrompida por um "hum hum" digno de Umbridge, feito por Tonks.  
  
"desconheço sua árvore genealógica e seus antepassados, mas as evidências são reais. Tal poder só é desenvolvido durante a puberdade e em você começou agora." disse Dumbledore, calmamente. Hermione cora mais forte que antes, tomando um grande gole de chá. Nunca tinha se imaginado falando disso com o diretor do colégio.  
  
"Hermione, isso é uma grande dádiva!" completou Tonks, entusiasmada.  
  
"Confesso que não sou digno de falar a respeito disso, mas acredito que o que você tem em mãos é uma grande responsabilidade. Desde os tempos mais antigos, os grandes bruxos procuraram uma forma de conseguir prever o futuro mas isso necessitava de uma grande energia pois ao prever o futuro, você está determinando absolutamente todos os eventos que acontecerão no universo até aquele dado momento previsto. O que você viu não pode nem será alterado, Hermione." dizia Dumbledore.  
  
"Isso não é uma dádiva! Eu não vou matar o Harry!" disse Hermione, repentinamente.  
  
"mais uma vez lhe digo que as coisas não farão sentido até que se saiba tudo a cerca delas. Mas o que você viu, da forma como você viu, vai acontecer inevitavelmente." dizia Dumbledore.  
  
Hermione pára completamente olhando em direção à lareira, mas focalizando bem além dela. Nessa hora, mesmo que preferisse não acreditar nisso, procurava uma forma de evitar que sua visão viesse a acontecer.  
  
"acredito que já está a par de tudo, senhorita Granger. Tenho que me retirar pois meus joelhos doem e já passei da idade de ficar ajoelhado numa lareira por mais de meia hora! hehe!" disse Dumbledore, ajeitando os oclinhos.  
  
"com todo o respeito, senhor... não creio que o senhor consiga se divertir nessa situação. Se o que diz for verdade, então eu... eu..." Hermione não conseguia dizer o resto. Tonks leva a mão à boca, só então pensando o mesmo que Hermione pensava naquele instante.  
  
"isso é Horrível!" exclamava, Tonks.  
  
"senhoritas, me perdoem por sair assim, mas antes quero que saibam que tenho meus motivos para não me preocupar exacerbadamente. Nem por isso deixarei tudo ficar por isso mesmo. Hermione, você não vai matar Harry Potter. Ele não pode morrer pelas suas mãos. E Tonks, quando Fletcher voltar, diga a ele que vocês dois redobrarão os cuidados com a garota. Não tentem evitar o que Hermione viu em sua visão, mas não deixem que ela desapareça." dizia Dumbledore, antes de sumir na lareira. O fogo diminui e o silêncio toma conta do ambiente. Hermione tremia um pouco, relembrando de seu sonho e tentando entender o que essas últimas frases nebulosas de Dumbledore significavam. A única coisa que entendeu é que ela seria feita prisioneira.  
  
"er... mais chá?" disse Tonks. Nesse instante, uma coruja entra pela janela e pousa bem ao lado de Hermione. Ela estende a pata e Hermione tira um pergaminho lacrado que vinha em suas mãos. Era um tipo de fita prateada com um símbolo de dragão desenhado na superfície que apenas as pessoas para quem a mensagem foi enviada, conseguiriam abrir. Impossível de saber do que se tratava apenas olhando pelo seu exterior e de um material inpenetrável por qualquer tipo de magia de translucidez, Hermione apenas olha fixamente para o rolo sem desamarrá-lo.  
  
"não vai abrir?" disse Tonks, curiosa.  
  
"é o resultado dos NOM´s. Impressionante em todos..." disse vagamente, Hermione  
  
"como sabe?"  
  
"eu já sonhei com isso outro dia... e achei que era só um sonho..."  
  
...  
  
O fim da tarde chegou e o sol estava se pondo, banhando as casas com um tom alaranjado. O céu começava a ficar mais nublado e o vento soprava mais forte, fazendo a janela do quarto de Harry bater. Ele não estava lá e nem sua coruja. A gaiola estava entraberta e a portinhola também balançava com o vento. A porta estava totalmente aberta, escorada com um peso. Pelo silêncio, parecia que não tinha ninguém em casa, mas a verdade é que Hermione se trancou no quarto depois que voltou da sua conversa com Tronks e Dumbledore. A mãe dela preparava o jantar e seu pai havia chegado em casa, mas agora estava tomando banho. Harry não havia voltado. Em seu quarto, o baú estava ao lado do guarda roupa e sua tampa batia e chacoalhava. Estava trancada e com certeza o vento não tinha força suficiente para fazer isso. A fonte disso vinha de dentro do baú. Como que se dando por vencido o baú pára de balançar, mas logo depois o cadeado na fechadura enferruja como se alguém estivesse assistindo a um vídeo em alta velocidade e cai no chão em vários pedaços. A tampa sobe um pouco e a criatura azul que saiu de baixo do travesseiro espia pela fresta. Ao ver que não tinha ninguém, a tampa sobe e antes que caísse de volta, a criatura pula para fora do baú, mas a tampa fecha predendo o saco plástico onde a criatura estava coberta. Ela tenta achar uma saída, mas depois desiste e usa magia para derreter o plástico. Um forte cheio de queimado toma conta do ar e a criatura vai andando pelo quarto, olhando ao redor e abanando uma de suas mãos perto das narinas. Com a outra, ela se limpava de restos de bolo em seu corpo. Aquele pacote era onde Harry tinha guardado o último bolo. A criatura se espreguiça e entao vai andando calmamente em direção à porta, mas pára de repente em posição de alerta e depois salta para atrás da porta. Se apertando um pouco, ele se abaixa e vê através da fresta embaixo da porta, algo felpudo passando em frente ao quarto. Era Bichento que acabara de acordar e ia procurar sua tigela de leite. A criatura esfrega as mãos e se prepara para lançar alguma magia, mas bichento passa direto. Após esperar alguns segundos, a criatura sai do esconderijo e põe a cara para fora do quarto, espiando ao redor. Nem sinal do gato. Ela sai na ponta dos pés, mesmo sem conseguir evitar o tilintar nas paredes e no teto, mas como ainda era dia o barulho na rua era maior. Ele atravessa todo o corredor e chega à sala, olha os móveis e algumas fotos em porta retratos. Fotos normais. Ele corre até o centro e sobe com um salto desengonçado, mas cai em pé bem na frente de um retrato de Hermione antes de entrar em Hogwarts. Ela não era muito diferente, apenas seu cabelo era um pouco menor e menos cheio. A criatura coça o queixo, como se estivesse examinando a foto mas repentinamente ela se vira com as mãos erguidas. Logo atrás, Bichento que chegou silenciosamente na sala, já tinha saltado em sua direção e não havia tempo de lançar nenhuma magia. A criatura rola de lado igual ao que tinha feito para se esquivar de Edwiges, mas cai do centro sobre o tapete fino. O gato aterrisa sobre o centro, derrubando no chão a foto e um vaso de rosas, que quebra. Ele escorrega um pouco e pôe-se de pé, enquanto olha através do vidro para a criatura embaixo que levantava com as mãos nas costas. O gato solta então o seu miado mais assustador e cai no chão. A criatura corre para baixo do sofá e o gato a persegue. Bichento dá um bote com sua pata dianteira que quase alcança a criatura, mas o espaço entre o chão e a cadeira era pequeno demais para ela e a criatura consegue se distanciar, arrastando-se. Ela lança algumas magias sem olhar para trás, mas acerta ou o chão ou a cadeira, fazendo aparecer nos lugares dos impactos, uma camada de poeira. A cada feitiço que passa perto de seu rosto, Bichento aperta os olhos e chia alto. Após sair do sofá, a criatura se põe de pé e ergue as mãos esperando que bichento saia de baixo, mas ela escuta passos vindo do corredor e corre para baixo da estante. Com as trêmulas mãos erguidas e prontas para disparar, a criatura só espera que bichento consiga sair da cadeira para ter maior chance de atingí-lo, mas antes que isso aconteça dois gigantescos pés descalços aparecem na sua frente.  
  
"Meu Deus! De novo esse gato!" disse a dona dos pés. Quando o gato sai da cadeira, não pensa duas vezes antes de avançar na criatura, mas a mãe de Hermione o segura pela pele e o ergue. Ele reclama e esperneia tentando assustar a mãe de Hermione com suas unhas, mas ela não se intimida. A criatura coloca a mão na boca e parece achar graça.  
  
"Você está ficando maluco! Vai já para o quintal!" - e então ele é levado embora, contra sua vontade. A criatura suspira e sai de seu esconderijo. Antes que a dona dos pés volte para limpar os cacos do vaso, ela corre para as escadas e sobe.  
  
Em seu quarto, Hermione olhava pela janela a escuridão crescente do lado de fora e os postes começando a acender.  
  
"Harry, volte logo." pensava Hermione. Ela segurava sua varinha com as duas mãos, pronta para quebrá-la a qualquer momento, mas uma incrível pena de quebrar sua varinha a impedia. Ela argumentava consigo mesma que não deveria acreditar em premonições e que tudo isso era bobagem, não havia necessidade de quebrar a varinha. Além do mais, ela estava completamente esquecida da briga com Harry e tinha mais vontade de abraçá-lo e pedir desculpas, do que de matá-lo.  
  
"Se eu não tivesse falado de sirius ou voldemort, ele estaria aqui em casa." dizia para si mesma.  
  
Um pequeno clique e a porta rangendo chama sua atenção. Ela olha para trás e vê que a porta abria sozinha. Achando que fosse o vento, Ela guarda a varinha em uma gaveta no criado mudo e fecha a janela. Em seguida vai até a porta e fecha, trancando-a.  
  
"eu não tranquei?" perguntou para si mesma. Nesse instante, ela ouve um suave tilintar e distingue na parede, sua sombra envolta por uma fraca luminosidade. Hermione vira para ver o que é, mas tudo o que sente é uma esbaforida no rosto e seus olhos arderem. Ela os fecha e bate na parede com as costas, escorregando até ficar sentada no chão. Após coçar os olhos, ela os abre e vê tudo borrado. A luminosidade havia sumido e o quarto estava bem escuro. Hermione tenta dizer algo, mas não consegue emitir nenhum som antes de adormecer ali mesmo.  
  
...  
  
algum tempo se passou. Era noite e Hermione acorda com alguém batendo na porta. Ela levanta meio desengonçada, quase caindo, mas rapidamente se equilibra e olha ao redor. Ela passa as mãos sobre o tórax e desce pela barriga, dando um pequeno sorriso. Mais uma vez batem na porta, chamando sua atenção.  
  
"Hermione! O jantar está pronto! Vá procurar o seu amigo!" disse Alaor.  
  
"Sim!" ela responde, fazendo seu pai se acalmar. Ela vai até a janela e abre, olhando para os dois lados da rua. Depois ergue a cabeça e fecha os olhos enquanto sente a brisa no rosto. Depois de uns segundos, sua expressão fica séria e vaga e ela fala quase sussurrando. - "já o encontrei, pai." - Hermione volta-se para o interior do quarto, abre a gaveta e segura a varinha. Em seguida, sai do quarto vagarosamente e começa a descer as escadas. Exatamente como na visão que ela teve, o gato estava dormindo no sofá mas acorda. Hermione termina de descer as escadas e segue para a porta, mas o gato a olhava desconfiado. Quando ela encara o gato de soslaio, ele solta um chiado preparado para atacar.  
  
"Quietus!" - e o gato fica mudo. Apesar disso, ele salta em sua direção e crava as unhas no rosto de Hermione. Ela grita de dor e agarra o gato com força, jogando-o no chão. Hermione passa a mão no rosto e olha para a mão suja de sangue que saía dos arranhões. Ela sorri e pensa "Gato estúpido."  
  
"Depois eu cuido de você" - disse Hermione e então lança o feitiço "Petrificus Totalus". Antes que conseguisse fugir, o gato é atingido e cai duro no chão. Hermione sai de casa, deixando a porta aberta.  
  
Em sua casa alugada, Fletcher e Tonks vigiavam a casa de Hermione. Ou melhor, só Tonks vigiava pois Fletcher estava na varanda lendo o caderno de esportes do Profeta Diário. Ela olhava pelo Onióculos, atenta aos mínimos detalhes.  
  
"Você não cansa de ler isso?" disse Tonks, sem tirar sua atenção.  
  
"não."  
  
"VEJA! VEJA!" gritou Tonks, fazendo Fletcher e todas as pessoas nas fotos do jornal, saltarem assustadas. "Ela está saindo! Do jeito que ela disse! E está arranhada no rosto!"  
  
"ainda podemos pegá-la!" disse Fletcher, que tentava pegar o Onióculos, mas Tonks esquivava habilmente.  
  
"Você não entende! Ela teve uma visão! Se tentarmos mudar o que vai acontecer, o máximo que vamos conseguir é morrermos."  
  
"não acredito que a garota seja capaz de matar alguém."  
  
"mas ela fez!" - disse Tonks, dando o onióculos para Fletcher. - "ou melhor, vai fazer."  
  
"ei! ela já foi embora!" Fletcher se revoltou por receber o onióculos quando não tinha nada mais para ser visto.  
  
"mova-se! Vamos para a casa dela falar com os seus pais. Talvez eles estejam preocupados com o coitado do gato."  
  
"não é melhor avisar a Dumbledore antes?" perguntou fletcher, enquanto eles saíam de casa.  
  
"Ele disse que não precisava avisar pois iria saber quando acontecesse."  
  
E os dois partem. Longe dali, no parque do bairro, tudo estaria deserto não fosse Harry encostado na árvore desde tarde. Ele estava sentado da mesma forma que Hermione havia visto e ele sabia disso, mas não queria acreditar que aquilo viesse a acontecer. De fato ele estava apenas esperando anoitecer para comprovar que Hermione estava errada. O vento forte impulsionava o balanço e densas nuvens cobriam o céu, como se fosse chover a qualquer momento. Bem distante, raios caíam e segundos depois ouvia-se o som. Estava frio e Harry começava a sentir fome.  
  
"queria estar em casa, agora..." pensava Harry, apertando mais os joelhos com seu abraço. Em casa ele ou estaria sozinho, ou brigando com os Dursley dos quais nunca gostou, mas agora desde que chegou, ele ou está sozinho ou brigando com Hermione. As lembranças de Sirius caindo no portal vinham a todo instante na sua cabeça e ele lembrou que antes de morrer, Sirius estava solitário naquela casa, ou então brigando com um retrato. Será que estava acontecendo o mesmo com Harry? Nesa hora, a cicatriz de Harry dói como se estivesse se abrindo. Dói mais forte do que doeu nesse mês, mas devido ao treino em Oclumancia ele agora não sabia dizer se Voldemort estava feliz ou irritado. Forçando não fazer nenhuma careta, ele suporta a dor e escuta alguém parando ao seu lado. Harry olha e vê Hermione parada na sua frente, segurando a varinha e com o rosto sangrando, exatamente como na visão.  
  
"Mione?"  
  
"levante-se, Potter" disse Hermione. Ele levanta, mas toda vez se lembra do que Hermione contou que havia visto somente depois de fazê-lo.  
  
"o seu rosto... o que houve?" Harry estava preocupado. Estava nervoso. Sabia que Hermione iria matá-lo em poucos instante, mas não lembrava o que acontecia até lá. Deu um branco total em sua memória. Ele preferia mil vezes ter esse branco em um dos testes de Snape.  
  
"você tem mais coisas com o que se preocupar agora, Potter. Meu rosto é um mero detalhe." dizia Hermione, com um estranho sorriso no rosto.  
  
Harry desespera-se, tentando achar uma maneira de acalmá-la. Não acreditava que aquela discussão boba pudesse fazer com que Hermione quisesse matá-lo e se esse é o motivo, ele deveria pedir desculpas ou acabaria morrendo.  
  
"por favor, me desculpe. Eu não queria dizer aquelas coisas. Eu errei." disse Harry, olhando para a varinha na mão de Hermione.  
  
Hermione ri do pedido de desculpas dele.  
  
"Você vai pagar por tudo o que fez, Potter. Vou fazer agora, o que o idiota do Voldemort nunca foi capaz de fazer!"  
  
Ela ergue a varinha. Harry apenas olha, sem conseguir se mover. Sua cicatriz doía mais ainda agora que ela havia dito esse nome e a visão de Hermione prestes a matá-lo era pior do que Voldemort. Ele era o seu maior inimigo e Harry saberia muito bem o que fazer nesse momento, mas agora além de estar sem varinha, ele não saberia o que fazer para impedir Hermione. Não iria lançar um feitiço contra ela.  
  
"AVADA KEDRAVA!" Grita Hermione. Um jato de luz verde sai de sua varinha e atinge o peito de Harry em cheio, arremessando-o no chão de olhos fechados. Mais um raio cai longe e até o tempo de ouvir o som, Hermione olhava para Harry no chão esperando alguma reação de sua parte, mas ele está imóvel. Então ela começa a rir.  
  
"HA HA HA HA HA!!"  
  
Então, quatro pessoas estavam chegando ao parque, correndo. Elas gritavam por Hermione. Eram seus pais, Fletcher e Tonks. Hermione olha para eles e se vira, correndo para longe em seguida. Ainda com um largo sorriso no rosto, ela pensava o quão fácil tinha sido.  
  
"Quem diria que o grande lord das trevas não conseguiu matar um garotinho e eu consegui! hahaha!" dizia Hermione num tom de deboche, ainda correndo.  
  
Mas então, a poucos centímetros de seu rosto, um grande mago aparata bem na sua frente. Ele usava uma grande capa negra sobre os ombros, camisa de mangas compridas e calças compridas, todas negras, um grosso sapato com alguns compartimentos para guardar coisas e uma bolsa de couro amarrada à cintura. Dava para ver que por baixo da capa ele carregava uma espada nas costas. O mago aparentava ser jovem, 25 ou 26 anos, cabelo negro assanhado mas estranhamente homogêneo, olhar forte e fixo em Hermione e pele clara. Hermione pára imediatamente, erguendo sua varinha contra o mago, mas este faz o mesmo.  
  
"detenha-se" disse o mago. Hermione dá dois passos para trás, mas outra pessoa aparata bem atrás dela. E mais outra ao lado, deixando-a cercada. Os dois usavam a mesma roupa que o primeiro e também eram jovens. Um deles era parecido com o primeiro mas era mais alto e tinha cabelos castanhos. Era magro e tinha um sorriso de desdém em seu rosto.  
  
"olha só quem quer brincar com gente grande" disse o mago, também erguendo sua varinha.   
  
"não é hora para isso, Gllandow." disse a terceira pessoa. Uma jovem bruxa séria, cabelos castanhos longos até a cintura e bem cheios. Tinha um ar de superioridade, mas parecia ser amigável. Não que Hermione tenha achado isso, mas em outra situação, ela acharia.  
  
"essa menina tá me parecendo alguém..." disse Gllandow.  
  
"jogue a varinha no chão" disse a jovem bruxa. Hermione pára de procurar uma saída, pois está completamente cercada, mas não larga.  
  
"me matem se quiser. Já fiz o que queria, mas não vou ser capturada." disse Hermione.  
  
"Petrificus Totalus!" gritou Gllandow. Quase que imediatamente, Hermione grita "protego" e o feitiço retorna, mas Gllandow também usa a mesma magia e o ataque é refletido uma segunda vez, mas em direção ao céu.  
  
"UAU! Ela segurou meu ataque!" disse Gllandow, impressionado.  
  
"eu dou um jeito. LIBERO!" - e da varinha da jovem bruxa sai um raio vermelho que fica envolta da barreira de Hermione, fazendo-o sumir em poucos segundos. - "Expelliarmus!" - o primeiro mago que apareceu consegue jogar a varinha de Hermione longe. Desarmada, ela fica parada e esboça um pequeno sorriso. Nesse instante, Dumbledore e o Sr. Fudge também aparatam no local. Fletcher e Tonks também chegam junto.  
  
"ora ora, se não é outro arquinimigo de Voldemort." - dizia Hermione - "tão velho, deve nem saber mais voar numa vassoura."  
  
"Estupef..." Gllandow ia lançando a magia, mas é interrompido por Dumbledore.  
  
"não! não faça isso. Ela não tem culpa." - disse Dumbledore. Fudge o olha incrédulo. - "Pullfesto" - e da varinha de Dumbledore sai uma magia que atravessa o corpo da jovem bruxa, sem assustá-la, e atinge Hermione no peito. Ela pressiona a mão no local onde a magia atingiu e de sua testa sai uma minúscula esfera luminosa. Hermione ameaça cair, mas o primeiro mago a segura. Ela então abre os olhos para ver a esfera acumulando matéria brilhante ao seu redor e em seguida virando a mesma criatura que escapou de Bichento. Todos o encaram e ele cai direto no chão, ficando inconsciente.  
  
"mas é um Pecclar azul! Não existem desses tipo por aqui!" disse Fudge.  
  
"então esse é o único, senhor ministro." disse Dumbledore. A jovem bruxa ergue a criatura com um feitiço e a prende em uma redoma de energia. O primeiro mago conduz Hermione, que olha ao redor tentando entender o que estava havendo. Aos poucos ela vai percebendo que sua visão se tornara realidade e então procurava por Harry. Gllandow, a jovem bruxa com a criatura e o senhor Fudge desaparatam. Hermione é conduzida até Dumbledore que a olha com um sorriso estranhamente vitorioso no rosto.  
  
"parabéns, senhorita Granger. Demonstrou ter grande potencial." dizia Dumbledore.  
  
"Onde está Harry? O que eu fiz com ele?!" disse Hermione, antes de vê-lo caído no chão com os seus pais cuidando dele.  
  
"não se preocupe com Harry, garota. Você ainda não é capaz de matar alguém com a maldição que usou. Mas parece que nem todo mundo acreditava nisso." disse o bruxo. Hermione o olha.  
  
"quem é você?"  
  
Gllandow aparata mais uma vez.  
  
"apresse-se, Julius. Não fique fazendo cena com a garota. Ela é jovem demais e a aguardam para o julgamento."  
  
"devemos ir, Hermione. Será rápido e estarei com você" disse Dumbledore. Então Julius tira uma caixa metálica da bolsa na cintura e manda Hermione tirar um dado quebrado de dentro dele. Ao pegar o dado ela desaparece. Julius e Gllandow desaparatam. Dumbledore diz para Tonks e Fletcher cuidarem de Harry e dos pais de Hermione, antes de desaparatar também. 


	4. O perdão

Capítulo 4  
  
- O perdão -  
  
"CRACK"  
  
E Hermione surge no meio de um grande hall repleto de estátuas de minotauros próximos à parede. Tochas presas às grossas e altas colunas de pedra iluminavam o lugar que estava deserto. Hermione olha ao redor, ainda segurando o dado quebrado, quando Julius aparata bem à sua frente novamente, assustando-a.  
  
"Onde estou?" perguntou Hermione, dando passos para trás.  
  
"No tribunal da corte suprema, onde irá dar o seu depoimento sobre o ocorrido momentos atrás." respondeu Julius, avançando em sua direção.  
  
"Vão me mandar para Azkaban?"  
  
"Você além de usar magia sem permissão, também usou uma maldição proibida e a pior de todas, provavelmnete por vontade própria. É claro que não iria para a prisão. No mínimo, você teria suas memórias apagadas e perderia a capacidade de lançar feitiços, além de ser mandada para algum lugar trouxa de onde sairia completamente sozinha e sem passado. Mas isso requer muito esforço e pessoalmente considero a execução como o melhor castigo." disse seriamente Julius, olhando diretamente em seus olhos. "mas não é o seu caso."  
  
Hermione bate as costas em uma das colunas de pedra e aperta o dado, assustada. Julius pára e estende a mão ao longo de um grande tapete vermelho que havia no centro do salão, deixando escapar um pequeno sorriso como se estivesse se divertindo com aquilo.  
  
"a senhorita deve seguir este caminho e estarei ao seu lado."  
  
Hermione olha ao longo do tapete até ver um grande portão de madeira reforçado com ferro. Dois grandes octogramas estavam entalhados na madeira do portão.  
  
"Dumbledore e os outros a aguardam" disse Julius, tentando acalmá-la mais.  
  
"quem são vocês? Quem é você?"  
  
"Meu nome é Julius, senhorita Granger. Sou um dos cavaleiros de Merlim, membro da sagrada tríade." - dizia Julius com uma pitada de orgulho em sua voz - "eu e meus companheiros estamos aqui por sua causa"  
  
"p-por minha causa?" Ela gaguejava. Não entendia se deveria ou não confiar naquele homem. Aparentemente ele era conhecido de Dumbledore e foi ajudar Harry, mas isso poderia significar que ela seria sua inimiga já que ela tentou matá-lo. Mesmo assim, a expressão do homem não lhe transmitia medo mas sim uma certa segurança. Ele parecia ser alguém extremamente poderoso, apesar de jovem.  
  
Ele guarda a varinha dentro de suas vestes e cruza os braços por trás das costas.  
  
"Sim. Dumbledore nos contou sobre você e sua capacidade. Ele também contou sobre a visão que você teve e nos chamou para protegê-la pois achou melhor nossa presença para assegurar que tudo se esclareça." Julius era firme como um soldado. Hermione desencosta da coluna, ainda segurando o dado com força.  
  
"então o que aconteceu? Por que eu não lembro de nada?"  
  
"o conselho a aguarda para ouvir o seu depoimento. Devemos nos apressar." então Julius segura o braço de Hermione e a guia pelo tapete em direção ao portão. Ele apertava o braço com força e só notou isso ao ver como ela erguia desconfortavelmente o ombro.  
  
"perdão... é o costume..." Julius solta o braço e a deixa ir só.  
  
"eu não sei o que aconteceu exatamente, mas... obrigada... por me impedir de matar o Harry" dizia Hermione, olhando em frente.  
  
"não impedimos. Você apenas não pôde fazer isso. O que fizemos foi não deixar que fugisse."  
  
Ao se aproximar do portão, duas estátuas de minotauro ganham vida e descem de seu pedestal, ficando cara a cara com Julius e Hermione. Ela pára e olha para Julius esperando ele dizer uma espécie de senha, mas ele nada diz. Apenas encara os minotauros que voltam aos seus lugares após uns segundos. A porta se abre, revelando um outro salão iluminado por uma forte luz que entrava em janelas no alto do teto esférico. No fim do tapete vermelho, havia uma grande mesa em forma de semi círculo, com bandejas cheias, taças, candelabros e 16 cadeiras à sua volta. Todas estão ocupadas, exceto por uma. A cadeira vazia era a segunda da direita para a esquerda, entre as cadeiras onde estavam sentados Gllandow e a jovem bruxa que Hermione havia visto. Fudge estava na ponta esquerda, enquanto Dumbledore estava em uma das cadeiras ao centro. Todos os outros bruxos eram velhos e tinham uma estranha aparência, como se cada um tivesse uma característica peculiar que os diferenciavam uns dos outros. Tanto na vestimenta quanto na aparência.  
  
Com um estrondo, a porta bate após os dois passarem.  
  
"fique aqui no meio. Estarei com você" disse Julius. Eles ficam parados bem no centro da sala, onde convergiam todos os olhares. Quadros pendurados ao longo da parede também olhavam para Hermione. Provavelmente eram pessoas que uma vez já sentaram naquelas cadeiras.  
  
Uma velha bruxa se levanta. Ela tinha curtos cabelos escuros crespos e pele morena. Usando um grosso manto que cobria o seu corpo completamente, seus grandes olhos negros atentos e calmos não fugiam do olhar de Hermione. Tinha o nariz pequeno e alto e muitas rugas em seu rosto.  
  
"Senhorita Granger" - dizia a bruxa com uma voz penetrante - "já estamos a par de todos os acontecimentos e já fomos alertados por Alvo Dumbledore que isso iria acontecer. Também estamos cientes de que foi a senhorita quem o informou de tudo e está aqui agora para tentar esclarecer nossas dúvidas."  
  
"Eu não lembro o que aconteceu. Só sei o que vi enquanto estava desmaiada!" dizia Hermione.  
  
"tenha calma. Não estamos aqui para acusá-la ou inocentá-la, só estamos aqui para saber da verdade." disse a velha bruxa.  
  
"se me permite interromper, senhora Brestinge, tenho meus motivos para acreditar na completa inocência da senhorita Granger." disse Dumbledore, que parecia não estar seguindo alguma regra ou etiqueta naquela situação pois alguns bruxos cochicharam entre si.  
  
"tenho certeza que sim, mas tenho meus motivos para acreditar que os seus motivos não provam a inocência completa dessa garota, senhor Dumbledore. Em tempos como os nossos, é preciso agir com extrema cautela e cooperar o máximo que for necessário. Já perdemos muito tempo devido a essa falta de cooperação" e a velha dirige o seu olhar para Fudge, que se ajeita na cadeira. Ela então volta-se para a jovem bruxa sentada ao lado da cadeira vazia.  
  
"Victoria Helenna, onde está a criatura?"  
  
A jovem bruxa ergue as mãos sobre a mesa e nela surge a criatura, presa numa pequena jaula. Ela ainda estava inconsciente.  
  
"A senhorita sabe o que é essa criatura?" perguntou a senhora Brestinge.  
  
"Sim... Um Pecclar azul..." dizia Hermione com uma voz fraca. Ela temia falar o que não devia.  
  
"e a senhorita sabe do que ela é capaz?"  
  
"sim... ela consegue se incorporar às pessoas, dominando seus movimentos e suas vontades."  
  
"e sabe de onde elas surgem?"  
  
"essas espécies existem no leste da ásia ou em locais de grande altitude." Hermione respondia a tudo, como se fosse uma aula em Hogwarts.  
  
"e onde você poderia ter entrado em contato com essa criatura?" perguntou um outro velho bruxo, de aparência oriental e dois longos filetes de barba caindo-lhe do queixo.  
  
"eu... não sei"  
  
"claro que não sabe. Ninguém nunca sabe" disse um bruxo de baixa estatura e grossos cavanhaques, enquanto se escorava no encosto da cadeira impacientemente.  
  
"Hermione, lembre-se de sua viagem." dizia Dumbledore.  
  
"Eu lembro, mas não visitamos montanhas. Apenas lugares quentes e úmidos."  
  
"devo supor que a senhorita também não lembra de ter mantido contato com nenhum bruxo." disse o homem dos grossos cavanhaques.  
  
"não!" - hermione levanta um pouco sua voz, mas se controla - "digo, eu lembro que não mantive contato com nenhum bruxo. Nem lá nem aqui! Exceto pelas cartas que mandava para o diretor e meus amigos. Mas esse bicho não veio dentro de nenhuma carta."  
  
"quem são esses amigos?" perguntou um bruxo alto e magro, com um estranho chapéu grosso e felpudo , além de um forte sotaque Russo.  
  
"Harry e os Weasleys. Víctor também..."  
  
"Weasleys?" disse o russo.  
  
"estudantes do meu colégio e filhos de um funcionário do ministério. Também são amigos de Potter." disse Dumbledore.  
  
"e Víctor?"  
  
"campeão de Durmstrange e participante do torneio Tribuxo." Dumbledore explicava.  
  
Brestinge senta em sua cadeira dando um longo suspiro e entrelaçando os dedos das mãos.  
  
"qual era o conteúdo das cartas? O que eles te mandaram? Alguma carta sumiu?" dizia o bruxo de grossos cavanhaques, mais impaciente.  
  
"eram só cartas. Nada além de pergaminhos. Ainda tenho todos eles guardados em casa." dizia Hermione, se irritando com a impaciência do velho.  
  
"Isso é uma grande perda de tempo." - resmungou o russo. - "não estamos progredindo aqui."  
  
"talvez devêssemos requisitar essas cartas" sugeriu o bruxo oriental.  
  
"não vamos conseguir nada. Talvez nem uma poção da verdade a faça dizer o que queremos saber." dizia o russo.  
  
"Então essa criatura surgiu do nada! É isso!? Ora, por favor..." dizia uma bruxa com longos cabelos lisos que pareciam chegar ao chão e pele tão clara que chegava a lembrar um fantasma.  
  
Todos os que estavam sentados começam a sussurrar, como se debatessem a situação sem chegar a nenhuma conclusão.  
  
"silêncio." - disse Brestinge e então todos se calam - "não provamos nada aqui, apenas que essa audiência está sendo inútil. Não entenderemos os motivos dessa criatura querer matar Potter, até ela acordar. Sua inocência também não foi provada e portanto, você será mantida em Azkaban até que tudo se esclareça."  
  
"Não! Eu não tive culpa! Eu não sei quem foi, mas não tive culpa!" - Hermione dá um passo à frente, mas Julius a segura pelo ombro. Ela se vira para olhá-lo - "Você disse que eu não iria para lá!"  
  
"e não vai. Não, se não merecer." disse Julius. Por pouco Hermione não dá um soco nele, mas Dumbledore fala.  
  
"Concordo com a senhora, mas estamos nos esquecendo de algo que nunca foi usado aqui e por isso estamos nos precipitando em nossas decisões."  
  
"e o que seria isso?" disse Brestinge  
  
"Hermione só deverá ir para Azkaban enquanto sua inocência não for provada, se a vítima não conceder o seu perdão."  
  
"é verdade! então, traga-o!" disse Bestringe, como se estivesse aliviada por não ter que mandar Hermione para a prisão. Pela aparência de cada rosto, era como se metade dos bruxos ali acreditassem em sua inocência.  
  
"ele deve chegar a qualquer momento..." disse Dumbledore e imeditamente depois o portão abre, dando passagem a Harry e Tonks. Hermione o encara pois sabia que ele era sua única esperança de sair dali livre, mas sua felicidade foi momentânea pois ele fugiu de seu olhar e não parecia muito alegre em vê-la.  
  
"muito bem..." - disse Brestinge, enquanto Harry parava ao lado de Hermione sem olhar para ela. - "Harry Potter, você está ciente do que aconteceu? Está ciente de que a garota ao seu lado, Hermione Granger, lançou um feitiço proibido contra você, na tentativa de matá-lo?"  
  
"sim..." disse Harry com voz baixa e rouca.  
  
"Por falta de provas e devido à estranha situação em que nos encontramos, achei que o melhor a fazer era mante-la prisioneira em Azkaban até que tudo fosse esclarecido. Você concorda comigo?"  
  
"bem..." - Harry parou para pensar. - "...não. Quero que ela volte para casa."  
  
Hermione sente-se um pouco aliviada, mas não tanto quanto supostamente deveria estar.  
  
"que assim seja. É a primeira vez que isso acontece e por isso, se me permite perguntar, por que? Por que quer que ela volte?"  
  
"porque..." - e Harry pensa novamente - "...não sei. Talvez seja melhor assim."  
  
"não sabe....." resmungou o bruxo de grossos cavanhaques.  
  
"digo... Hermione não seria capaz de fazer o que fez. Bem, ela fez, mas... não acredito que tenha sido ela. Eu ouvi o que ela disse e da forma como ela disse, não pareceu ser ela. Mesmo que a gente tivesse brigado, ela não iria me matar se estivesse consciente." disse Harry, explicando o melhor que podia mas com um pouco de nervosismo.  
  
"o que ela disse?" perguntou Brestinge.  
  
"que iria fazer o que o idiota do Voldemort não conseguiu fazer." disse Harry abaixando o tom de voz ao longo da frase.  
  
"espere... você disse que haviam brigado?" perguntou o russo.  
  
"sim... nos desentendemos pouco antes dela vir atrás de mim." disse Harry. Hermione sentiu-se bem próxima de ir direto para Azkaban após ele ter dito isso.   
  
"creio que isso seja relevante" disse a bruxa dos longos cabelos.  
  
"ainda assim não explica a criatura." disse Brestinge.  
  
"Talvez ela mesma tenha invocado a criatura, para se fazer passar por inocente." disse o russo.  
  
"não. Se ela tivesse feito isso, teríamos registro. Sabemos quando um menor de idade faz algum feitiço." esclareceu Fudge.  
  
"não se ela tivesse feito enquanto estivesse no colégio." insistia o russo.  
  
Então um pesado silêncio invade o local e só é quebrado por Harry ao ver que Hermione tremia e quase chorava, tentando arrumar uma forma de provar que não tinha sido ela.  
  
"escutem. Eu já disse que ela deve voltar para casa. Isso já basta, não?"  
  
"não se ela for realmente a culpada. Você foi a vítima, mas não necessáriamente será a única." dizia o russo obviamente irritado com o tom de voz de Harry.  
  
"não posso garantir que meus alunos saiam do colégio com criaturas criadas por eles mesmos, pois não há uma proteção quanto a isso. Mas esse tipo de magia ainda não é do nível dela, senhores e senhoras..." dizia Dumbledore.  
  
"o senhor mesmo disse que ela era excepcional, senhor Dumbledore. Seus conhecimentos e poderes não estão limitados ao quinto ano de uma escola." dizia o bruxo oriental.  
  
Hermione sentiu seu ego inflando momentaneamente, mas o ânimo se foi ao pensar que seria mandada para a prisão.  
  
"são apenas suposições, colegas. Nada foi provado contra ela e a vítima a perdoou. Vocês, mais do que mim, sabem o que a lei diz nessa situação." disse Julius, que até então só ouvia a tudo.  
  
"Está certo. Acho que não podemos mais tirar conclusão nenhuma aqui, então ela pode voltar. Mas aconselho que tome cuidado com o que fizer, pois sua situação não é das melhores." dizia Brestinge.  
  
"sim senhora." disse Hermione de cabeça baixa como se fosse realmente uma criminosa.  
  
todos os bruxos e bruxas se levantam e desaparatam, exceto por Gllandow e Victoria. Julius tira a mão do ombro de Hermione e ela abraça Harry, que ainda não a olhava direto nos olhos. Sem se importar com isso, ela sussura "desculpe" em seu ouvido, mas ele ainda não retribuiu o abraço.  
  
"Tonks, você sabe aonde levá-lo?" disse Julius.  
  
"sim. Dumbledore me contou o que devo fazer e já tenho a chave do portal."  
  
"bem... então, devo partir. Leve a garota para a casa dela também, por favor."  
  
"sim..."  
  
E julius olha para seus dois companheiros. Gllandow com um grande sorriso malicioso no rosto e Victória ainda séria, segurando a jaula do Pleccar. Eles acenam com a cabeça e desaparatam. Julius também.  
  
"para onde Harry vai?" disse Hermione, ainda abraçada com Harry, também evitando encará-lo.  
  
"para o quartel da ordem. Os seus parentes saíram em uma viagem de férias e mesmo que ainda estivessem em casa, não seria uma boa idéia mandá-lo de volta depois de tudo."  
  
"eu... eu..." Hermione tentava dizer algo.  
  
"sim?"  
  
"...não é nada..."  
  
"pode dizer, querida."  
  
"não. Deixa pra lá. Já chega de idéias estúpidas." dizia Hermione apertando mais ainda o abraço.  
  
"Tonks..." - Harry quebrou o seu silêncio - "Hermione pode vir comigo?"  
  
"hummm..." pensava Tonks se isso seria uma boa idéia.  
  
"eu vou saber me defender se ela vier me atacar de novo...." disse Harry num tom de brincadeira, mas as duas não estavam muito nesse clima.  
  
"Harry... é perigoso... e se aparecer outro bicho daqueles?" disse Hermione.  
  
"então ele vai ter que procurar outra pessoa pra se incorporar, porque você não é muito boa em lançar maldições daquele porte..." dizia Harry afastando-se para olhar nos olhos de Hermione. Ele sorria aliviado ao ver que fizeram as pazes. Hermione também.  
  
"ai ai..." - suspirava Tonks, olhando no relógio. - "mas antes você tem que pedir aos seus pais e arrumar sua mala."  
  
"Harry.." disse Hermione, ignorando Tonks.  
  
"hum?"  
  
"feliz aniversário"  
  
...  
  
Ao mesmo tempo em que Harry colocava os seus pés naquele grande salão para perdoar Hermione, algo iria acontecer em Azkaban. Lucius Malfoy, preso há poucos meses, estava caído em sua cela. Um lugar aparentemente infinito, sem paredes ou teto. O céu era completamente negro e o chão cinza, repleto de poeira, pedregulho, rocha quebrada, buracos e esqueletos estranhos. De onde vinha a iluminação, não dava para saber, mas um círculo de cerca de 60 m² em torno do prisioneiro era a fronteira entre o chão empoeirado e o nada. Por mais que alguém andasse em linha reta, é como se estivesse dando voltas e mais voltas, sempre chegando no mesmo lugar. Mesmo sem os dementadores para sugarem qualquer lembrança de alegria, todo aquele isolamento do resto do mundo era suficiente para deixar qualquer pessoa louca e sem a menor noção de tempo. Um fraco zumbido ecoando nas paredes invisíveis era o único som local. Talvez fossem os lamentos e murmúrios de antigos prisioneiros que morreram nesta cela e agora jaziam presos nela por toda a eternidade, tentando levar Lucius à loucura.  
  
Os piores criminosos eram colocados em uma cela dessas e poucos chegavam ao fim da pena, vivos. Lucius ainda vestia seu traje de comensal da morte, mas ele estava rasgado em vários lugares e completamente empoeirado. Seu rosto e suas mãos estavam cheias de escoriações que ganhou arrastando-se naquele lugar, em busca da saída. Quem o conheceu antes, não o reconheceria agora. Sua aparência imponente estava agora substituída por uma fraca e desgastada, cansado e sem energia sequer para levantar-se. Um caminho logo atrás feito na poeira, marcava o lugar por onde ele havia se arrastado antes de se dar por vencido.  
  
Então, saindo da parede invisível como se estivesse atravessando um portal, um dos guardas de Azkaban que estavam substituindo os dementadores, entra trazendo um prato com a refeição do dia. Era uma estranha poção preparada na prisão, que tinha gosto de pântano mas era o suficiente para manter alguém vivendo durante 24 horas. Ao ouvir os passos, Lucius abre os olhos e ergue o olhar pois não tem forças para erguer a cabeça. Foi realmente reconfortante ver que o mundo ainda existia, mas ainda assim sabia que não iria vê-lo muito em breve. Seus pensamentos estavam voltados em Lord Voldemort, achando que havia sido abandonado.  
  
"Malfoy... desde o colégio eu sabia que você não era coisa boa. Agora veja só o seu estado." - dizia o guarda que tinha estudado na mesma época de Lucius - "eu poderia acabar com você aqui mesmo, Malfoy, mas não vou me tornar alguém como você. Tenho pena de você. Todo aquele orgulho não está ajudando agora, não é?"  
  
Lucius olha diretamente no guarda para ver quem é. Ele não diz nada, pois está cansado demais para falar e precisa da pouca energia que lhe resta para conseguir comer.  
  
"Agora você teve o fim que mereceu. Não vai durar muito." e o guarda coloca o prato no chão, longe de Malfoy. Ele volta por onde veio e desaparece na parede invisível, mas resquícios de sua voz ainda ecoam no grande vazio juntando-se aos murmúrios dos mortos.  
  
Lucius tentaria se arrastar até o lugar onde o guarda saiu, mas ele já fez isso várias vezes e nunca conseguia sair. Então ele decide arrastar-se em direção ao prato, mas não consegue ir mais do que 30 centímetros. Então ele desiste e fecha os olhos, esperando ter mais energia quando acordasse.  
  
"esperava mais de você, Lucius" disse uma voz vinda do nada.  
  
Lucius reconhece essa voz sombria como sendo a de Voldemort. Ele abre os olhos mais uma vez e tenta olhar onde consegue ver sem precisar mexer a cabeça, mas não o vê.  
  
"que vergonha. Meus valorosos comensais, todos se dando por vencidos. Até mesmo você, Lucius. Perdeu sua confiança em mim? Talvez eu deva perder a minha em você..."  
  
"n... não..." dizia Lucius, ainda procurando por Voldemort.  
  
"Eu sei que você achou que eu não viria mais. Eu sei que você achou que havia sido abandonado. Enquanto você perdia sua confiança e desacreditava mais e mais em mim, eu estava reunindo forças e pensando em uma forma de te resgatar."  
  
"L... Lord..."  
  
"mas tudo bem. Serei benevolente com você. Eu sei pelo que está passando agora e pelos seus feitos no passado, vou lhe dar uma segunda chance. Você falhou ao buscar a profecia e falhou agora ao confiar em mim, mas lhe perdôo."  
  
"obrig... ado.." e então Lucius fecha os olhos e descansa a cabeça no chão.  
  
O prato com a poção toma uma forma inconsistente e toda a poção vaza. Em seguida o prato se transforma numa cobra que se arrasta sorrateiramente até próximo do rosto de Malfoy.  
  
"mas agora vou exigir muito mais de vocês. Todos vocês terão que reconquistar minha confiança. Você deverá abdicar de tudo. Esteja consciente que a partir de agora todo o mundo será contra nós. Todos aqueles incrédulos e tolos, que acham estar com a razão, se voltarão contra nós. Não nos resta muito a não ser lutar abertamente com eles e faremos isso daqui! Essa será a nossa fortaleza, Lucius, e você deverá se mostrar ser meu aliado!"  
  
Ele ainda estava de olhos fechados, mas consciente.  
  
"Agora você deve beber o meu sangue, Lucius. Com isso marcará nossa união e fortalecerá o nosso laço. Todos os comensais estão fazendo isso Lucius. Mas esta é só a primeira prova de sua fidelidade. Se não for merecedor de minha confiança o que beberá não será meu sangue, mas sim o meu veneno. Vê como sou benevolente? De um jeito ou de outro, você sairá deste lugar. Merecendo ou não minha confiança, você não passará mais um minuto neste lugar. Agora beba, Lucius. Prove-me que nunca deixou de ser quem eu achei que era."  
  
Lucius abre os olhos e vagarosamente segura a cobra com uma de suas mãos. Depois, levando-a à boca, ele morde com a pouca força que lhe resta e um filete de sangue escorre, gotejando no chão. Lucius sente suas forças voltarem. Aos poucos, a energia que parecia ter abandonado o seu corpo para sempre, retorna redobrada. Ele ergue a outra mão e aperta a serpente, que silva uma última vez antes de se decompor e virar poeira bem na sua frente.  
  
Lucius põe-se de pé e olha para as mãos, que parecem ter o sangue de volta em seus vasos. O murmúrio dos mortos fica mais alto como se estivessem lamentando a perda de mais uma companhia. Toda a vida e força de Lucius retornou e agora o que ele tinha a fazer era esperar mais um dia, quando o guarda viesse trazer sua comida. Os comensais retornaram mais fortes que antes. 


	5. Resultado dos NOM´s

Capítulo 5  
  
- Resultado dos NOM´s -  
  
Era noite do segundo dia após a audiência de Hermione e desde que Harry havia ido passar o fim das férias na casa dela, nenhum dos dois manteve contato com Rony. Erol havia sido mandado para a rua dos alfeneiros com o presente de aniversário de Harry, mas retornou nesse momento com o presente e sem resposta. Após um pouso desastroso na mesa de jantar, que estava vazia, a coruja se põe de pé. Rony estava sentado, todo arrumado e com uma mala pronta ao seu lado, aguardando sua mãe.  
  
"tsc tsc... por pouco eu não levo o presente. Não sei porque ainda mando você entregar as coisas" - dizia Rony, tirando o pacote da pata da coruja. Ela dá um pio esganiçado. - "eu sei, eu sei! Harry não está em casa. Eu soube ontem pra onde ele tinha ido e nem me avisou. Obrigado, mesmo assim." - e a coruja vai embora.  
  
Rony estava meio zangado com os amigos pois eles não o avisaram do ocorrido. Ele só soube por meio de sua irmã, que havia recebido uma coruja de Hermione há muitos dias onde ela contava sua idéia de convidar Harry para passar o fim das férias em sua casa. E na noite da audiência de Hermione é que Rony soube do que aconteceu. Sua mãe e seu pai foram informados que Harry seria levado para o esconderijo da ordem. Rony também iria para lá hoje, só estava esperando sua mãe chegar com as malas prontas.  
  
Ele escuta passos apressados descendo a escada e em seguida vê sua mãe carregando uma grande mala, seguida por Gina que também carregava uma grande mala.  
  
"até parece que vão se mudar..." dizia Rony, levantando-se.  
  
"seria melhor se oferecesse ajuda! tome! vou pegar a outra!" disse Molly, colocando a mala aos pés da mesa e subindo para pegar outra mala.  
  
Rony suspira cansado só de pensar em carregar aquilo tudo sozinho e desejando pela primeira vez a companhia de Fred e Jorge nessa viagem. Agora ele sabia o quanto eles eram necessários. Os gêmeos não iriam pois estavam ocupados com sua loja de logros, a "As Gemialidades Weasley".  
  
"eu carrego, se tá achando tão pesado assim..." disse Gina, ironicamente.  
  
"não! Eu aguento!" e Rony agarra as duas malas e o presente, fazendo força para não ceder e derrubar alguma coisa. Gina acha graça pois o rosto do irmão ficou tão vermelho quanto quando ele fica com vergonha.  
  
"tá rindo do que? e pra onde vai assim? A gente não vai sair pra passear, a gente só vai pra outra casa!" disse Rony, notando o vestido com alças que ela usava com mais frequência agora.  
  
"blá!" - Gina mostra a língua - "você já respondeu a sua pergunta."  
  
"De quem é essa mala? sua? o que tá carregando aqui dentro?" dizia Rony ajeitando-se mais uma vez para não deixar as malas caírem.  
  
"é da mamãe, então não reclama."  
  
mais uma vez, Molly desce as escadas carregando uma grande mala (dessa vez a última).  
  
"muito bem! Estamos prontos? ótimo! Gina, querida, você primeiro." - disse Molly, enquanto os três ficavam em frente com a lareira e ela ajeitava o casaco. Gina pega um punhado de pó de Flu, fica em pé na lareira e diz em alto e bom som - "NÚMERO 12, GRIMMAULD PLACE" - então ela é engolida pelas labaredas verdes e desaparece.  
  
"agora você" disse Molly, ajudando Rony a levar as coisas, empurrando-o pelas costas.  
  
"mãe" - dizia Rony, parando desajeitadamente na lareira - "não tô gostando do jeito que ela tá agindo."  
  
"rápido! pegue o pó!" dizia Molly, sem dar atenção ao que ele falava. Rony coloca as malas em uma mão apenas e pega um punhado de pó.  
  
"a senhora não notou? Agora ela vive se penteando! Se levanta da mesa e vai se pentear, como se algum dia ela tivesse ligado pra isso!"  
  
"deixe sua irmã em paz! Vocês são grandes demais pra brigarem! agora se concentre senão vai acabar indo parar na China." dizia Molly, apressando Rony. Ele desiste e faz o mesmo que Gina, sendo engolido pelas labaredas. Molly sobe na lareira, ainda pensando se não está se esquecendo de nada e diz o endereço de seu destino. Bem no exato instante em que ela desaparece, Arthur aparata na sala, procurando pela esposa com um olhar apreensivo.  
  
"Molly? Molly?" - dizia ele ofegante, olhando ao redor. Sem sinal da esposa, ele vai procurar nos cômodos superiores da casa.  
  
Nesse momento, em Grimmauld Place, Molly aparecia na lareira e descia de lá com um grande sorriso que acaba instantaneamente. Seu olhar estarrecido agora fazia companhia aos de Rony e Gina, que estavam igualmente surpresos. Todo o lugar estava completamente revirado. Os móveis quebrados, os quadros derrubados no chão, alguns até rasgados, algumas paredes queimadas e outras com buracos, os degraus da escada quebrados, os papéis das paredes arrancados e janelas estilhaçadas. Absolutamente nada estava em seu devido lugar. Um grito abafado estava assustando Gina, que se colocava atrás do ombro do irmão.  
  
"por Merlim, o que aconteceu aqui?" sussurrava Molly.  
  
"eu vou procurar Harry!" disse Rony.  
  
"Eu também!" disse Gina.  
  
"Não! Vocês não saiam de perto de mim!" disse Molly, colocando a mala no chão. Ela caminha lentamente em direção a um monte de entulho coberto pelas cortinas. Ao descobrir o entulho, o grito fica bem mais audível e estridente. Era o quadro da mãe de Sirius, que estava com a moldura quebrada.  
  
"Imundos! Destruíram minha casa! Sujos e escória, vocês entraram aqui e trouxeram a desgraça para minha casa! Malditos sejam!" dizia a mulher no quadro, com as mãos tremendo.  
  
"faça ela se calar!" disse Rony, sem suportar mais o grito da mulher.  
  
"Escute! Onde estão os outros? Onde está Harry?" disse Molly, abaixando-se e erguendo o quadro.  
  
"Todos fugiram! Bando de covardes fracos inúteis, é o que são! Vêm aqui para trazer a desgraça e depois correm! Tomara que não achem outro lugar, bando de trouxas! Trouxas é o que são! Pra mim não passam de míseros trouxas! Ele e aquela pirralha! E vocês também, amigos dos trouxas! Traidores da raça!"  
  
"Cale a boca sua velha caduca! Diga o que aconteceu aqui!" gritou Rony.  
  
"Agora me dá ordens! Há!!! Destroem minha casa e me dão ordens! Quem vocês pensam que são?"  
  
"Ela não vai dizer nada. Vocês fiquem aqui, eu vou subir. Qualquer problema, VOLTEM PARA CASA, entenderam? Não venham atrás de mim!" disse Molly, largando o quadro no chão.  
  
"A senhora não vai sozinha! Eu vou também!" disse Rony.  
  
"eu também!!!" disse Gina, que ainda olhava para o quadro.  
  
"Não senhor! Vai cuidar de sua irmã! Não a deixe vir atrás de mim!"  
  
"Quero que todos morram! É o que merecem por terem trazido a desgraça! Eles vieram e destruíram tudo por sua causa! Se ainda estivessem aqui, iriam ter o que merecem!" dizia a mulher do quadro.  
  
"Eles quem?!" perguntou Molly. Nessa Hora, Arthur surge na lareira.  
  
"Molly! Rony! Gina!" - disse Arthur correndo para abraçá-los. - "Graças a Deus estão bem. Vamos sair daqui! Não é mais um lugar seguro!"  
  
"O que houve aqui, Arthur?!" disse Molly.  
  
"Descobriram o endereço e invadiram a casa! Soube há poucos minutos e vim correndo lhe avisar, mas não cheguei a tempo!"  
  
"mas quando foi isso?"  
  
"na madrugada de ontem! Mas não se preocupe, todos estão bem. Lupin conseguiu fugir. Ele era o único que estava aqui e viu quando alguns estranhos estavam entrando. Harry e Hermione não haviam chegado e ele conseguiu avisá-los a tempo!"  
  
"onde eles estão?"  
  
"Eles estão no Caldeirão Furado e estão bem. Vamos para lá também, antes que quem quer que tenha feito isso resolva voltar." disse Arthur, levando sua família de volta à lareira em meio aos gritos. Gina ainda consegue dar um empurrãozinho no tapete com o pé para cobrir o quadro.  
  
Um por um, os quatro vão pela lareira com destino ao beco diagonal.  
  
....  
  
Em um dos quartos do Caldeirão Furado, Harry e Hermione matavam o tempo com uma emocionante partida de Xadrez. Já era a sexta partida, nas anteriores Harry havia levado xeque-mate e agora sentia que estava próximo de mais um.  
  
"onde você anda jogando? E como consegue jogar e ler isso aí ao mesmo tempo?" dizia Harry enquanto recuava covardemente seu último bispo.  
  
"Você demora demais. Dá tempo de sobra de pensar na jogada e ler uma página disso aqui." dizia Hermione, avançando seu humilde peão para a sétima casa. Ela dá uma rápida olhada em todas as peças e depois se volta para o seu 'A magia e os mistérios do novo mundo'. Harry abre a boca para dizer algo, mas ao ver a situação em que se encontrar, decide se concentrar exclusivamente no jogo. Agora estava em dúvida se deveria sacrificar seu covarde bispo e a torre solitária para tomar o corajoso peão, ou se deveria poupá-los na condição do surgimento de mais uma dama inimiga.  
  
Nessa hora, a porta do quarto abre abruptamente. Eram Rony e Gina. Harry e Hermione abandonam o jogo e se levantam, surpresos.  
  
"Ron! Gina! Não esperávamos por vocês agora de noite!" disse Hermione.  
  
Gina corre para abraçar a amiga e Ron se aproxima timidamente dos dois, colocando o presente na cama.  
  
"O que há, Rony?" disse Harry, ainda sorrindo amigavelmente.  
  
"estava preocupado com vocês. Por que não me disseram nada?"  
  
"Ihhh! Eu esqueci completamente! Foi mal mesmo! Eu ia te contar assim que chegasse na casa de Mione, mas aconteceu tanta coisa..." disse Harry, passando a mão no cabelo e com cara de bobo.  
  
"claro... eu soube do que aconteceu. A gente foi na sede da ordem, mas tava tudo revirado e viemos direto pra cá." Rony ainda não estava muito animado.  
  
Gina larga Hermione e abraça Harry.  
  
"desculpa Ron. Era eu quem deveria ter contado, mas achei que a Gina já tinha dito tudo. Eu mandei uma carta pra ela quando pensei em chamar o Harry lá pra casa..."  
  
"tudo bem. Deixa pra lá..." - Rony desvia o olhar pro jogo. - "...pelo visto isso aqui tá bem animado..."  
  
"Vai ficar muito mais agora que vocês chegaram" - disse Harry, ainda sendo esmagado por Gina. O olhar fulminante de Hermione o faz pensar algo melhor pra dizer - "digo, a gente não tinha muito clima pra farra, entende? O ataque de Herm... er... o ataque, depois a destruição do quartel..."  
  
"entendo. Vocês já foram na loja de Fred e Jorge?" - dizia Rony - "Gina! Pare com isso!"  
  
Gina afasta um pouco, franzindo a testa pro irmão.  
  
"Ainda não! A gente tava esperando vocês pra irmos todos juntos e já que chegaram, que tal irmos agora?!" - disse Harry, respirando livremente. - "onde estão os seus pais?"  
  
"lá embaixo, com Tonks e Lupin" disse Gina, soltando Harry de vez e arrumando o cabelo.  
  
"vamos, então."  
  
Eles descem. Chegando ao bar, encontram Molly, Tonks, Lupin e Arthur sentados à uma das poucas mesas vagas. O lugar estava bem movimentado. Eles vão direto para a mesa e Molly se levanta, abraçando Harry e Hermione ao mesmo tempo.  
  
"Ohh Harry! Hermione! Graças a Deus estão bem! Não fazem idéia do susto que tive!" disse Molly, interrompendo sua conversa com os outros pois todos se calaram.  
  
"estamos muito bem, senhora Weasley. Não tivemos como dizer nada sobre o que tinha acontecido. Viemos direto para cá!" explicou Hermione.  
  
"vocês sabem quem fez isso?" disse Harry.  
  
"não." respondeu Arthur.  
  
"não podem ter sido os comensais de Voldemort..." - nisso, parte das pessoas que estavam no bar se calam ao pensar ter ouvido uma palavra ruim. A outra parte estava bêbada demais pra ouvir alguma coisa. - "eles estão presos, não estão?"  
  
"Bem... estão sim, mas..." dizia Lupin, antes de ser interrompido por Arthur.  
  
"Vocês estão indo para a loja do seus irmãos? Se ainda estiverem lá, digam que não estamos em casa."  
  
"mas o que, Lupin?" insistia Harry.  
  
"segundo o profeta diário, ontem à noite houve uma tentativa de fuga. Não queria dizer isso a vocês para não deixá-los preocupados à toa..."  
  
"se no jornal diz que foi uma tentativa de fuga, então suponho que não foi bem sucedida!" disse Hermione.  
  
"é... mas vocês sabem, né?... O profeta diário... Eu queria ouvir alguma notícia direto de Dumbledore. É mais confiável."  
  
"mas se não foram eles, então quem pode ter sido?" disse Harry. Molly se senta em silêncio e todos balançam a cabeça negativamente e dão de ombro, indicando que não fazem idéia de quem possa ter sido.  
  
"só sei que eram muitos. Uns cinco ou seis. por pouco eu não consigo sair de lá." disse Lupin.  
  
"novos comensais, possivelmente?" disse Harry e mais uma vez, olhares se voltaram para ele.  
  
"é... possivelmente... não sei dizer. Mas não se preocupem. Podem ir a essa loja dos Weasley. Eu já fui lá e me senti como se estivesse no colégio de novo, só que um pouquinho menos jovem."  
  
"e você algum dia foi jovem?" disse Tonks, debochando.  
  
"hum... você sabe muito bem que ainda sou bem jovem." - dito isso, Tonks deixa escapar uma rápida risada de satisfação. Harry aproveita o clima de descontração para sair com os amigos em direção à loja de Fred e Jorge.  
  
Era noite e as ruas já não estavam tão movimentadas. Algumas lojas já tinham até fechado suas portas o que faz Harry pensar.  
  
"eles ficam aberto até que horas?" disse Harry.  
  
"seis no máximo. A clientela é mais presente durante o dia e à tarde. Mas às vezes eles ficam de noite, quando estão testando algo novo." explicou Rony.  
  
"Harry, será que quem fez isso foi a mesma pessoa responsável pelo que aconteceu entre nós?" dizia Hermione, com um olhar investigativo.  
  
"acho que sim. Não pode ser um comensal, pois um comensal não falaria daquele jeito que você falou."  
  
"parece que era algum inimigo ´dele´. Mas se é inimigo, por que iria querer te matar? Ainda mais me usando do jeito que usou."  
  
"pessoal... bora falar isso num lugar mais fechado e iluminado..." - dizia Rony, notando como Gina estava de braços cruzados - "ahá! agora tá com frio! Depois reclama quando falo desse vestido sem mangas!"  
  
"deixa de ser chato!" - Dizia Gina, largando os braços. - "Mione, eu não entendi direito essa história. Você estava sendo controlada por um bicho?"  
  
"é, mas eu não sei de onde ele surgiu nem quem mandou ele"  
  
"nem se outra pessoa tava controlando ele... não acho que aquele bicho tinha motivos pra me matar..." dizia Harry.  
  
"e essa tentativa de fuga. Por que eles achavam que iam conseguir fugir?" disse Rony tirando luvas do bolso e dando para a irmã.  
  
"sem os dementadores por perto, eles ganharam mais confiança... eu acho" disse Hermione.  
  
"mesmo assim. Acho que o ministério não ia deixar aquele lugar com pouca vigilância. Se antes tinham 100 dementadores, agora devem ter 1000 guardas." disse Rony.  
  
"será que Voldemort foi lá e tentou libertá-los?" disse Harry.  
  
"se fosse, diria isso no jornal mas Lupin não mencionou nada" disse Hermione.  
  
"melhor perguntar para ele... ou então ler o jornal." disse Harry, chegando em frente à loja. Não tinha uma fachada muito atraente. Era até um pouco 'abandonada' mas talvez eles não quisessem gastar muita grana num aluguel caro. Sobre a porta de madeira havia uma faixa dizendo 'As Gemialidades Weasley'.  
  
"chegamos! será que já foram embora?" disse Rony, apontando o dedo na campainha. Gina respira fundo como se fosse dizer algo, mas hesita. Ao tocar a campainha, um grito estridente ecoa dentro da loja.  
  
"Ron! seu dedo!" disse Hermione, olhando surpresa.  
  
Da ponta do dedo de Rony saíam faíscas azuis. Ele olhou curioso para aquilo e aproximou o dedo do rosto, mas uma faísca salta do dedo e cai sobre o seu cabelo, chamuscando. Achando que ia pegar fogo, Rony passa a mão no lugar onde a faísca caiu, mas a proximidade do dedo com o cabelo só aumenta o número de faíscas que saltam.  
  
"aaahhh! me ajudem!" Rony dizia desesperado. Harry tenta apagar a fumaça, mas as faíscas saltam sobre sua mão quando ele vai encostando e lhe dão pequenos choques.  
  
"afaste sua mão da cabeça." disse Gina, mas Rony não estava muito afim de fazer isso.  
  
"Oh céus, não se pode mais criar em paz. Quem é que nos incomoda a essa hora da noite? Espero que seja para fazer um pedido grande e caro." - dizia um dos gêmeos, abrindo a porta. - "OH! Harry e sua turma! Que prazer em revê-los. A que devo a honra da visita?"  
  
"Minha cabeça tá pegando fogo seu idiota!" disse Rony, ainda lutando contra as faíscas. Gina e Hermione riam discretamente.  
  
"Não está não!" - e um dos Gêmeos segura o braço de Rony, abaixando-o. - "que pena. Usaram essa campainha muito hoje à tarde e por isso só tá saindo faísca. Mas entrem, entrem. Está frio aqui fora. Harry, venha conhecer o fruto de nosso árduo trabalho e seu rico dinheiro. Ah, e eu sou o Fred."  
  
"er, claro Fred." disse Harry entrando no lugar. Ron também entra, ainda mantendo vigilância em seus dedos. Hermione e Gina entram em seguida, olhando ao redor.  
  
O lugar era apertado devido ao enorme número de prateleiras e barris cheios de artigos de logros. Harry conseguia identificar inúmeras bombas de bosta, mas a maioria das coisas que estavam lá, ele nunca tinha visto. Ao final dos corredores entre as prateleiras tinha um balcão e atrás, uma porta que estava aberta.  
  
"Como podem ver, temos de tudo aqui. Desde pequenos doces lacrimejantes, até vira-tempo falsos. Ah, Harry, não toque aí a não ser que queira mais um dedo em sua mão. Rony, pare de balançar isso! Só vai passar em uma hora! Venham, sigam-me. Vocês chegaram na hora certa! Meu irmão está na redoma e faço questão que assistam. Se quiserem se voluntariar também, o pequeno Creevey agradece." dizia Fred, guiando os quatro enquanto eles olhava para os produtos à venda.  
  
"Creevey? Colin Creevey?" Disse Hermione com cara de quem não aprova a utilização de cobaias.  
  
"Bem, eu pensei comigo mesmo 'um elfo doméstico é ideal para essa tarefa' mas então meu grande irmão me lembrou da monitora da griffinória e dos problemas que ela traria, mas é claro que isso não seria tão relevante se eu não pensasse melhor e chegasse à conclusão que os efeitos em um elfo podem diferir dos efeitos em uma pessoa. Então meu irmão pensou 'qual o humano que mais se parece com um elfo doméstico?' e eu fiz questão de lembrar que existem muitos heróis, como gostamos de chamar, dispostos a oferecerem seus corpos em sacrifício em prol da alegria alheia nas turmas dos primeiros anos. É claro que não demorou muito até surgirem muitos voluntários, mas vocês sabem como é... esse emprego não é para qualquer um." - dizia Fred, enquanto os guiava por dentro da porta atrás do balcão. Eles seguiam um pequeno corredor escuro.  
  
"Que barulho é esse?" disse Gina, ao ouvirem um murmúrio.  
  
"não se assutem. Sempre escuto esse barulho a essa hora. Acho que vem da lanchonete ao lado, mas nunca fui lá conferir. Ah, aí estão! Meu irmão e o Herói!"  
  
Eles chegam a uma espécie de depósito. Havia muitas caixas entulhadas, algumas fechadas e outras já abertas. Havia também um balcão onde o irmão de Colin, Dênis Creevey, estava deitado de olhos fechados. Jorge estava próximo, olhando uma ampulheta que vazava lentamente.  
  
"ora ora, mas se não é Harry e sua turma! Que surpresa agradável! Aceitam um pouco de colírio?" Dizia Jorge, oferecendo um frasco contendo algo que aparentemente Dênis havia tomado.  
  
"n-não, obrigado" disse Harry.  
  
"Que horrível Jorge. Ele é novo demais." disse Hermione.  
  
"não estou surpreso pelo comentário. De fato, sua falta de esportividade já é um tanto previsível."  
  
"ainda bem que nem todos pensam assim, meu irmão" disse Fred.  
  
"os pais dele sabem disso?" perguntou Harry.  
  
"mas é claro! bem, talvez não saibam de todos os mínimos detalhes irrelevantes, mas o que importa para eles saberem é que seu filho está sendo bem remunerado e sob constante vigilância, além de ser um trabalho divertido. Er... isso me faz lembrar que ele deve estar em casa daqui a meia hora, meu irmão." disse Fred.  
  
"mas o efeito só passa daqui a três horas!"  
  
"isso se não erramos nos cálculos. Acho que devemos levá-lo agora para evitar algum eventual problema."  
  
"o que isso faz?" perguntou Harry.  
  
"deixa sintomas de morte aparente. Legal não? Nosso melhor trabalho. Você pode pregar um belo susto em qualquer pessoa, mas tem que tomar cuidado para não ser enterrado vivo."  
  
"e não é perigoso?" disse Hermione.  
  
"oh, incrédula! Claro que não! Somos arautos da diversão e não da destruição. Mas vamos ter que levá-lo em casa. Infelizmente não poderei deixá-los aqui pois não sabemos o que os ratos de morango são capazes de fazer quando não estamos por perto. Então, se me permitirem..." Dizia Fred, segurando Dênis nos braços.   
  
Todos seguem o caminho de volta até saírem.  
  
"Venham durante o dia. É um horário bem mais conveninente." disse Jorge, fechando a porta.  
  
"claro. Até mais!" disse Harry, acenando para os irmãos enquanto eles iam em uma rua para pegar o nôitibus andante.  
  
"eles vão acabar matando alguém de verdade. Você tem que convencê-los a parar com isso." dizia Hermione, olhando para Rony que ainda brigava com a mão.  
  
"é tão fácil falar" disse Rony.  
  
"Olhem!" Gina aponta para o céu escuro. Uma grande ave vinha descendo até dar um rasante nos garotos. Todos se abaixam e a coruja deixa cair no chão um rolo de pergaminho que rola até os pés de Harry. Em seguida, ela sobe e desaparece na escuridão. Harry se agacha e segura o pergaminho. Havia um estranho lacre nele. Uma fita prateada com um símbolo de dragão.  
  
"é o resultado dos Nom´s!" disse Hermione.  
  
"Você ainda não recebeu? Eu recebi semana passada!" - dizia Rony com cara de desgosto - "acho que não vou fazer poções com vocês esse ano..."  
  
"esqueci completamente dos Nom´s. Por que demorou tanto para entregarem?" disse Harry, levantando-se.  
  
"não sei. Mas abra logo! Estamos curiosos!" disse Rony.  
  
"E se eu não me saí bem?... fui terrível em adivinhação e história da magia." disse Harry, com medo de abrir o pergaminho.  
  
"abre logo!" disse Rony.  
  
"ai, esse ano sou eu quem vai prestar os exames" dizia Gina, com nervosismo na voz. Antes mesmo das aulas começarem, os sintomas de stress já estavam aparecendo.  
  
"não é esse bixo de sete cabeças que fazem, Gina. É só estudar muito que você vai se dar bem." dizia Hermione.  
  
"Hermione é um ponto fora da curva, Gina. Nós mortais temos que estudar ao máximo para conseguirmos notas razoáveis." dizia Rony. Hermione faz que não ligou pro comentário e presta atenção em Harry e sey pergaminho.  
  
Harry tira o lacre, que evapora imediatamente. Ele desenrola o pergaminho com as mãos trêmulas e cogitando a possibilidade de ser jogador de quadribol ao invés de auror. Não requeria tantos NIEM´s e ele acabaria rico e famoso.  
  
"leia, Harry" disse Gina, torcendo.  
  
"ham-ham" - Harry limpa a garganta - "Resultados dos exames teóricos e práticos dos níveis ordinários de magia. Banca examinadora composta por..."  
  
"pula essa parte!" disse Rony.  
  
"sim sim... bem..." - dizia Harry, antes de começar a ler em silêncio. Todos aguardam ansiosos, mas ele passa algum tempo sem dizer nada.  
  
"e então???" - disse Rony. Harry entrega o pergaminho nas mãos de Rony, com um olhar vago. Rony começa a ler e Hermione e Gina se acomodam para ler também.  
  
"hummm... Defesa contra a arte das trevas, Impressionante. Claro!... Trato com criaturas mágicas, Impressionante. É! Que legal Harry!" - dizia Hermione, lendo em voz alta. - "Feitiços, Impressionante! uau! Transfiguração também? Poções! haha! quero ver a cara do Snape quando você chegar na sala! Astronomia também!! E você dizendo que tinha se atrapalhado com o compasso. ora... vejamos, Herbologia Impressionante também! Muito bom! Agora é História da magia..."  
  
Dito isso, Hermione também fica muda.  
  
"I... I... Esses I´s são impressionantes, não são? Harry! VOcê é um gênio!" disse Gina, animada. Apenas ela acreditava.  
  
"mas... é impossível!" disse Rony.  
  
"deixa de inveja, Ron. Impossível é o I que aparece nos seus resultados." disse Gina.  
  
"não não... digo, não pode! Harry! Você foi mal em adivinhação! Como pode tirar um I??" disse Ron, deixando o pergaminho nas mãos de Hermione que relia tudo com cuidado.  
  
"eu... eu não sei!"  
  
"Harry... não precisava dizer que foi mal se não foi... eu não ligo pra isso..." dizia Rony, que agora era o único abaixo da média no trio.  
  
"mas eu fui mal! Eles devem ter errado algo!"  
  
"Então você tem que dizer, Harry. Eles devem corrigir o erro." disse Hermione, que estava lendo pela terceira vez.  
  
"Dizer?? Claro que não! É o sonho dele ser auror! Se eles erraram algo e aparecer alguma nota abaixo de 'acima das expectativas' ele não vai ser aceito. Ou vai ter que fazer os testes de novo." disse Rony.  
  
"vocês... vocês estão certos... os dois..." dizia Harry, ainda com o olhar vago.  
  
"isso é injusto Harry. Não dê ouvidos a Rony!" disse Hermione, finalmente entregando o pergaminho para Gina.  
  
"Injusto pra quem? Pra você, só se for! Por que não deixa o Harry ficar com notas iguais às suas?" dizia Rony, um pouco grosseiramente.  
  
"Eu não quis dizer isso! Eu não me importo com isso! Só que pode ser ruim para o Harry, se..." dizia Hermione, mas Rony a interrompe - "Ruim como? ELe não vai ter que aturar mais as aulas de adivinhação nem fazer outra prova? Ah, claro! Isso é 'terrível' hehehe!"  
  
"Rony..." - Hermione apertava os dentes - "não seja estúpido!"  
  
"Você ainda vai ser a mais inteligente, Hermione. Voce fez mais provas que ele. Tirou um I a mais! Em Runas e Aritimancia, no lugar de Adivinhação! E ainda tem eu pra ser mais burro!" dizia Rony, forçando um sorriso de deboche quando na verdade ele estava um pouco com raiva.  
  
"RONALD, SEU IDIOTA. CALA A BOCA. NÃO FALA ASSIM." e Hermione aperta o passo, voltando para o caldeirão furado sem olhar para trás.  
  
"Rony! Não era pra falar assim com ela!" Gina larga o pergaminho nas mãos de Harry e corre atrás de Hermione.  
  
"não liga, Harry. Você mereceu. Por tudo o que já fez, você mereceu." dizia Rony, tentando manter a calma.  
  
"..." Harry nem tinha prestado muita atenção na briga. Ele apenas estava pensando em como aquilo era possível, mas não conseguia pensar direito pois antes de mais nada ele via agora seu sonho de se tornar auror bem mais próximo. 


	6. A Promessa de Draco

Capítulo 6  
  
- A Promessa de Draco -  
  
era uma bela manhã de quinta feira. Após o 'pequeno' desentendimento entre Rony e Hermione na noite anterior, eles não se falaram mais e desde que acordaram, evitavam se encontrar. Harry achou melhor não dizer nada pois não era a primeira vez que isso acontecia. Antes eles já haviam brigado por causa de bichento e acabaram fazendo as pazes. Por que seria diferente agora? Rony estava lendo e relendo uma carta que chegou até ele, alegando que não estava com muita vontade de sair do quarto hoje. Harry limitou-se a dizer "humm..." e mergulhou em suas cartas. Enquanto na cama ao lado, Rony olhava na direção do mesmo pergaminho há mais de 10 minutos e apertava na mão direita o broche de monitor, Harry estava cercado por pergaminhos e papéis espalhados. Na gaiola de Edwiges três outras corujas de porte médio brigavam para beber um pouco de água após uma longa viagem. Se Edwiges estivesse ali, com certeza não permitiria isso. Ele havia recebido cinco corujas só nessa manhã, mas duas já foram embora. Ainda na noite anterior, Harry abriu o presente de Rony que só viu quando foi dormir. Era uma foto do time de quadribol da Griffinória, quando Harry, Fred e Jorge ainda jogavam. Rony também estava na foto como um goleiro recém escolhido o que fez Harry lembrar do mau começo de Rony, mas depois ele mostrou ser um excelente goleiro. Com certeza Harry voltaria a jogar esse ano letivo, mas aquela foto tinha sido a primeira em que os dois amigos estavam juntos no time. Gina também deu um presente junto com o de ROny. Ela deu um legítimo pomo dourado que ganhou como recordação após a última partida. No começo Harry até ficou um pouco surpreso pois sem dúvida era um presente e tanto, mas depois se acostumou com a idéia já que Gina não tinha tanto interesse assim em ser apanhadora e segundo ela mesma disse, Harry merecia esse pomo mais do que ela. Claro que ele não concordou. Modéstias à parte, Harry acabou ficando com o pomo, lembrando-se de uma cena que viu na penseira de Snape. Seu pai brincando com um pomo dourado. Além desses dois presentes, Molly deu um suéter novo para Harry.  
  
"Harry, não vai ler?" disse Rony, que notou como Harry olhava para um pergaminho ainda enrolado sem a mínima menção de que ia desenrolar.  
  
"ahn?" - Harry pensava em seu pai - "ah sim! vou sim! Esse aqui é de... Neville! Que surpresa! Ele não escreveu nessas férias, mas parece que sabia do meu aniversário."  
  
Harry desenrola o pergaminho e dentro dele havia umas sementes verdes enroladas em um pano. Ele pega as sementes e começa a ler:  
  
"Caro Harry  
  
Parabéns pelo seu aniversário! Desejo muitas felicidades e muitos anos de vida. Essas sementes que estão em sua mão (se já não murcharam) são sementes de pequenas Landárias. Elas demoram algumas semanas para germinar e eu teria te mandado antes para que quando nos encontrássemos no trem, elas já tivessem brotado, mas só consegui essas sementes há pouco tempo. Eu teria te mandado sementes de Landárias selvagens, mas minha avó disse que precisava delas por causa das fadas mordentes. Uma praga chegou aqui em casa e estamos tendo um pouco de trabalho para dar conta delas, mas aos poucos estão sumindo. Não sei se você se lembra das aulas, mas as Landárias precisam ser molhadas diariamente, exatamente na mesma hora. No começo dá um pouco de trabalho, mas depois que crescem ficam divertidas, eu te garanto.   
  
Como foram os seus Nom´s? eu me dei bem em algumas, mas outras me saí bem mal...."  
  
Harry soube logo que ele falava de Poções. Ele pára um pouco, pensando em suas notas e no que deveria fazer. Ainda não havia chegado a uma conclusão e sabia que mais uns minutos conversando com Hermione, ela o convenceria a falar com o diretor, mas Harry não sabia se era isso o que queria. Ele continua lendo a carta.  
  
"A gente se vê no trem para Hogwarts e nos falamos melhor. Mais uma vez, parabéns!  
  
Abraços  
  
Neville Longbottom  
  
PS: as aulas de defesa contra as artes das trevas vão continuar, não vão? Fiquei com um Excelente nos testes!!"  
  
Harry então enrola as sementes no pano e depois enrola no pergaminho. Ele coloca as duas coisas na mesinha ao lado da cama onde estava o tabuleiro de Xadrez com a partida do dia anterior ainda montada (o lugar menos bagunçado) e pega outro pergaminho para ler. Harry estava realmente contente que Neville tinha se saído bem no teste de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas e agora imaginava se todos os outros que também fizeram as aulas teriam se saído bem. Hermione e Rony tinham conseguido ótimas notas. O outro pergaminho era de Hagrid e junto com a carta veio uma pequena caixa de madeira. Por experiência própria, ele resolve ler a carta antes.  
  
"Caro Harry  
  
Como vai? Espero que esteja tudo bem aí no Caldeirão furado. O diretor me avisou que você estaria aí e me contou de você sabe o que."  
  
Harry não sabia se ele se referia ao ataque de Hermione ou à destruião do quartel da ordem. Ele continua lendo a carta.  
  
"Espero que tenha se saído bem nos testes, pois quero vê-lo em minha turma de NIEM de Trato com criaturas mágicas! Já imaginou eu dizendo isso? 'Minha turma de NIEM'! Reservo grandes surpresas para a turma, principalmente você, Hermione e Rony. Garanto que vão gostar."  
  
Um calafrio percorre as costas de Harry, pois ele sabia mais ou menos o que Hagrid queria dizer com 'surpresa' e 'vocês vão gostar'. Da última vez, tinha sido um gigante. Ele continua lendo.  
  
"GRAWP sente saudades e não vê a hora de revê-los novamente. Ele está ficando muito inteligente e já consegue dizer muitas palavras sem errar a pronúncia! Esse pequeno presente junto com a carta foi escolhido por nós dois. Espero que goste.  
  
Abraços  
  
Hagrid e Grawp"  
  
Harry não deixou de achar graça ao imaginar um gigante com saudades de alguém e pensou nessa hora se realmente GRAWP tinha escolhido o presente. Se fosse uma grande cabeça de dragão assada, talvez...  
  
Harry enrola o pergaminho e pega a caixa. Pela falta de fechadura, ele supôe que seja algo inofensivo. Ao abrir, Harry vê que era o livro adotado por Hagrid para as aulas do sexto ano e junto com o livro, uma foto de Hagrid e Grawp a céu aberto, na floresta proibida. Mais da metade das árvores da foto estavam arrancadas e Hagrid tinha trabalho em conter Grawp. Nesse momento, as corujas na gaiola encerram o embate e vão embora. Era Edwiges que tinha acabado de chegar na janela.  
  
"hehe..."  
  
"o que é?" disse Rony, sendo tirado de seus pensamentos.  
  
"veja isso." disse Harry entregando a foto a Rony.  
  
"não acredito que ele ainda esteja por lá. Será que ele quer que a gente ensine mesmo o irmão a falar nossa língua?" disse Rony com uma expressão desolada.  
  
"sei lá, viu... Veja o livro desse ano!" disse Harry, tirando o livro da caixa. Era um grosso de capa dura com aparência de couro velho. 'Criaturas Exóticas e Raridades' de Julia Grimenz.  
  
"Sim, o Hagrid já me deu um desses. Ele escreveu para mim no começo da semana. Ele não se esqueceu de mim..." disse Rony, devolvendo a foto.  
  
"Eu já pedi desculpas..." disse Harry.  
  
"haha eu só estou brincando." - dizia Rony, que aparentemente ia passar o primeiro semestre inteiro falando nisso - "me lembrei agora do Bicuço. O que houve com ele?"  
  
"Lupin o deixou ir embora antes de fugir. Tomara que esteja bem." disse Harry, guardando a carta de Hagrid e o presente de volta na caixa.  
  
"isso se ele não parou pra dormir em nenhum telhado trouxa, né...?" disse Rony, voltando a fitar o teto.  
  
"ele não vai fazer isso." disse Harry colocando a caixa de lado e pegando mais uma carta para ler. Dessa vez era de Luna, aluna meio aluada da corvinal. O pergaminho não era muito grande e ao desenrolar, uma pena de correção automática cai em seu colo.  
  
"Caro Harry..."  
  
Parabéns. Muitos anos de vida.  
  
Abraços!"  
  
"....bem direto....." disse Harry, imaginando aquele olhar vidrado encarando-o. Ele enrola a pena e guarda dentro da caixa de Hagrid aproveitando para guardar a semente de Neville também.  
  
"o que?" disse Rony.  
  
"er... nada não" disse Harry, pegando a quarta carta. Sem abrir, ele reconheceu que era a lista do material que ele iria precisar esse ano em Hogwarts. Ele desenrola e começa a ler.  
  
"...Caldeirão de Estanho, tamanho padrão 4? Uniforme novo? Só falta varinha nova! e olha só quantos livros! Dois em média, para cada matéria!!" dizia Harry com indignação em sua voz.  
  
"mas não tem que comprar tudo, a não ser que queira fazer todas as matérias. Com suas notas, você pode. Exceto runas e..." dizia Rony, antes de ser interrompido.  
  
"eu sei, eu sei. Não vou fazer tudo. Só vou fazer o que mereço fazer." - Harry realmente não estava gostando de que falassem sobre seus resultados. - "mas veja, só em poções Snape exige três livros! O que ele acha que vai fazer conosco?"  
  
"comigo nada. Estou livre dele. Mas acho que esses livros valem para o sexto e o sétimo ano. Se não for assim, meus pêsames." dizia Rony.  
  
"o que você vai fazer esse ano?"  
  
"Trato com Criaturas mágicas, claro. Quero trabalhar com animais. Já falei com meu irmão na Romênia e ele disse que ia me avisar quando surgisse uma vaga..." dizia Rony, indiferentemente.  
  
Harry não esperava que Rony dissesse isso. Sempre achou que ele teria muito medo de animais para trabalhar nesse ramo.  
  
"e se você tiver que cuidar de aranhas?" dizia Harry.  
  
"não diga isso. Essas coisas não são criaturas mágicas, são pragas do inferno. Se eu tiver que cuidar delas, vou ter que levar um pesticida. Mas não pretendo trabalhar com aranhas... prefiro dragões... quem sabe eu acabo cuidando de Noberto..."  
  
"realmente, não consigo imaginar você trabalhando com dragões..." dizia Harry. Na verdade, ele conseguia sim. Ele imaginava Rony fugindo de labaredas e se escondendo atrás de grandes rochas enquanto um bando de dragões fugia das jaulas.  
  
"não tenho muita opção, tenho? Com as notas que tive, essa é a melhor escolha..." dizia Rony, num tom de voz que denunciava que eles estava voltando a ficar com raiva.  
  
"bem, e quais as outras matérias que você vai fazer?" Harry evita falar mais das notas, vendo a mudança de humor do amigo.  
  
"Feitiços, defesa contra a arte das trevas e talvez eu faça transfiguração ou herbologia."  
  
"só quatro?"  
  
"e você quer quantas? Acha que o sexto ano é igual aos primeiros? As coisas são bem mais difíceis e você tem que escolher precisamente as matérias que vai fazer. Só a Mione que provavelmente vai fazer milhares, mas ela é ela..." dizia Rony, ainda olhando o teto. Harry fica mais aliviado ao ver que Rony já chamava a amiga por 'Mione' apesar dele fazer questão de mostrar que ainda está com raiva dela.  
  
"é... ela é ela..." concordou Harry, colocando a lista de material de lado e pegando o último pergaminho. Rony ficou em silêncio, pois também percebeu que falou de Hermione e não poderia se esquecer que ainda estavam brigados. Harry desenrola o pergaminho que veio sem nenhum presente anexado e começa a ler curioso. Escrito em letras maiúsculas, eram breves linhas.  
  
"Herdeiro de Salazar Slytherin  
  
Aquilo que lhe pertence está escondido e só você poderá revelar. Não perca mais tempo."  
  
Harry olha no verso, mas só tinha isso escrito no pergaminho.  
  
"Rony..."  
  
"sim?"  
  
"veja isso" e Harry passa o pergaminho para Rony, que lê atentamente.  
  
"Quem escreveu?" foi a primeira coisa que ele disse.  
  
"eu também queria saber" disse Harry olhando para a gaiola, mas apenas Edwiges estava lá. Todas as outras corujas já tinham ido embora.  
  
"parece uma brincadeira de mal gosto. Não dê importância." disse Rony, devolvendo o pergaminho enrolado.  
  
"é... talvez seja..." Harry pega o pergaminho e guarda junto com as outras coisas.  
  
"ei, vamos comprar o seu material? Cansei de ficar aqui deitado." disse Rony, pondo-se de pé.  
  
"vamos..." - Harry também levanta.  
  
...  
  
No bar, poucas pessoas ocupavam as mesas. O movimento durante o dia era baixo se comparado à noite. Hermione andava por ali, procurando por Lupin. Ela tinha coisas a dizer a ele e sabia que estaria por ali. Então ela vê em uma das salas reservadas, Lupin e Molly. Rapidamente ela dá alguns passos até lá, mas pára ao ver que Dumbledore e Julius também estão por lá. O que estariam fazendo ali? Hermione ainda não confiava inteiramente naquele homem. Ela lembrava muito bem de como ele a assutou e como havia mentido ao dizer que ela não seria mandada para Azkaban. Se bem que ela realmente não foi... talvez ele já soubesse o que Dumbledore iria sugerir. Inclusive foi ele quem deu a última palavra para que ela voltasse para casa.  
  
Enquanto pensava tudo isso, Dumbledore olha de relance pela porta e vê Hermione ali parada. Ele acena discretamente para ela como se estivesse chamando-a, que percebe e vai ao seu encontro. Julius olha pela porta para ver quem ele está chamando e a encara. Hermione o encara por uns poucos segundos, mas desvia o olhar para Dumbledore. Ela chega até a sala reservada e cumprimenta a todos.  
  
"boa tarde, Hermione. Vai almoçar conosco?" disse Lupin.  
  
"Não queria incomodá-los."  
  
"não hesite. Sente-se! Não será incômodo nenhum a não ser que fique apenas olhando." disse Dumbledore. Hermione segura um sorriso e se senta entre Dumbledore e Julius. Era o último lugar vago. No canto da sala, estava a espada embainhada de Julius.  
  
"espero que goste de anfíbios. Pedimos um prato variado, com diversos tipos..." disse Molly, olhando o cardápio.   
  
"ah, claro. Pra mim está ótimo." disse Hermione.  
  
"e você Julius? Aconselho que coma algo. Talvez não seja um lugar cinco estrelas, mas garanto que a cozinha é limpa e tudo é preparado com bastante atenção" dizia Dumbledore, amigavelmente.  
  
"está bem. O senhor me convenceu. Mas não diga aos meus irmãos que comi... eles acham que estou de jejum." disse Julius, ajeitando sua cadeira. Aparentemente ele estava de saída.  
  
"aqueles dois são seus irmãos?" foi a primeira coisa que Hermione pensou. Ela olha direto para Julius. Após uma pequena pausa, Julius responde com serenidade.  
  
"eu os chamo assim."  
  
"na verdade, senhorita Granger, são mais do que irmãos. Para fazerem parte da sagrada tríade, é preciso que haja uma forte ligação entre eles." explicava Dumbledore, ajeitando um guardanapo no colo. Hermione não diz mais nada e também ajeita o seu guardanapo.  
  
O dono do estabelecimento chega com duas bandejas e distribui a comida pela mesa. Tinham estranhas carnes assadas e cozidas, molhos fumegantes e bebidas transparentes para acompanhar.  
  
"ahh, parece estar ótimo" - disse Lupin, com água na boca. - "ao menos não tenho mais que almoçar o que eu mesmo preparo."  
  
"até parece que vivia cozinhando. Umas duas vezes por semana você almoçava lá em casa." disse Molly.  
  
"e almoçava muito bem. Eram os dias mais felizes"  
  
"e você sabe que é sempre bem vindo!" disse Molly, satisfeita com o elogio.  
  
"er... diretor..." - dizia Hermione, em voz baixa enquanto se servia. - "eu queria saber se já..."  
  
"por favor, Alvo ou Dumbledore já está ótimo. Meus pais devem ter tido um grande trabalho para pensar nesse nome." dizia Dumbledore, deixando Hermione corada.   
  
"er... sim... pelo menos aqui fora do colégio" disse Hermione  
  
"obrigado"  
  
"e quanto a mim, só Hermione ou então Granger."  
  
"sem dúvida. Senhorita, só dentro do colégio."  
  
"hehe, certo. Bem, eu queria saber se já descobriram algo sobre o Pecclar."  
  
"Sim. Ele foi invocado. Não é uma criatura natural." - Julius disse subitamente, encarando o prato e dando uma mordida em algo que parecia uma coxa. Hermione olha para ele e Dumbledore continua comendo. Molly e Lupin conversavam alegremente. - "e estava sendo controlado. Não conseguimos saber quem o invocou nem quem o comandava, mas não foi o Riddle nem você..."  
  
"eu sei que não fui eu." murmurou Hermione.  
  
"...nem nenhum dos comensais conhecidos, presos ou soltos." Julius continuou explicando.  
  
"e vocês têm alguma idéia de quem tenha sido?"  
  
"não. Um pecclar não fala e o máximo que pudemos conseguir dele já conseguimos. Apenas recomendo que tome cuidado por onde anda. Eu estarei por perto para ajudar." disse Julius.  
  
"assim como na audiência..." murmurou Hermione, enquanto tomava um gole.  
  
"sim, assim como na audiência." - disse Julius. Por pouco Hermione não engasga. Ela não sabia que ele conseguia ouvir seus resmungos. - "estarei no colégio esse ano."  
  
"então..." dizia Hermione, tirando suas próprias conclusões.  
  
"sim. É a primeira vez que dou aulas, mas espero que tudo ocorra bem. Dumbledore me contou que eu não teria problemas com você ou com o Harry." dizia Julius.  
  
"obrigada..."  
  
"sei que será um excelente professor, Julius. Você foi um dos melhores alunos que já passaram pelo colégio." disse Dumbledore.  
  
"obrigado"  
  
"Você estudou em que casa?" Hermione teve um súbito interesse e não resistiu perguntar.  
  
"Sonserina"  
  
"ah..." e Hermione volta-se para seu prato. Nenhum dos sonserinos que ela conhecia eram pessoas boas e agora ela estava confusa. Ele parecia ser um bruxo digno, até porque chegou a se tornar cavaleiro de Merlin, membro da sagrada tríade. Um dos postos mais honrados que há.  
  
"não gostamos muito de griffinórios, mas isso não vai influenciar em nada nas aulas." completou, Julius. Hermione olha surpresa pra ele, que permanecia sereno. Dumbledore ri.  
  
"não se assuste, senhorita Granger. Um dos melhores amigos dele era da Griffinória. Pessoalmente reconheço que há uma certa rivalidade entre Sonserinos e Griffinórios, mas nem todos são assim."  
  
"sim... senhor diretor!" disse Hermione, dando ênfase ao 'diretor'  
  
"oh, perdão. Terrível mania a minha de achar que sempre estou no colégio." dizia Dumbledore. Hermione ri, mas ainda pensava no que Julius tinha dito. Por mais que Dumbledore confiasse nele, era difícil de ignorar aquilo que ele disse. Dumbledore também confiava no Snape...  
  
O almoço transcorre num clima ameno. Julius é o primeiro a terminar e pede licença para sair, se desculpando por deixar a mesa cedo.  
  
"perdão, mas eu preciso ir. Preciso encontrar meus irmãos." dizia Julius se levantando e pegando sua espada.  
  
"Claro, fique à vontade. Nos encontraremos no colégio." disse Dumbledore. Molly e Lupin também se despedem dele. Julius sai, olhando de relance para Hermione que não deixa de notar e volta-se para Dumbledore.  
  
"Senhor. Queria saber também sobre a ordem. O que houve?" disse Hermione, com voz apreensiva.  
  
"Não sabemos." - e dumbledore fica com uma expressão fechada - "alguém entre nós nos traiu."  
  
"alguém de fora não poderia ter descoberto a casa, de alguma maneira?"  
  
"todos sabiam do risco extremo e sempre evitavam falar sobre a ordem como estamos falando agora, em local público." - dito isso, Hermione cora de novo. Dumbledore continua - "mas agora que não há mais a sede, podemos falar. Creio que nem você nem Harry tenham dito algo sobre isso, estou certo?"  
  
"sim!" disse Hermione sem pestanejar. Ela realmente nunca disse uma palavra sobre a ordem para outra pessoa.  
  
"então, sei que é impossível de alguém descobrir aquele lugar a não ser que tenha recebido informação de quem sabia do endereço. Estamos investigando os novos membros."  
  
"e quem são?"  
  
"muitos. Você conhece apenas Julius, mas existem muitos outros." disse Dumbledore, com pesar na voz.  
  
"Julius?!" Hermione surpreende-se. Essa constante mudança de opinião a respeito do caráter dele estava deixando Hermione confusa.  
  
"bem..." - Dumbledore dá um longo suspiro e se limpa com o guardanapo. - "o pior momento é quando você deve desconfiar dos amigos, Hermione, e Julius é um grande amigo meu. Eu estou passando pelo mesmo que Harry passou naquela noite, mas ele se saiu muito melhor que mim. O caso dele se resolveu rápido."  
  
"..." - Hermione ficou em silêncio por um momento. - "e o senhor não tem certeza de que não possa ter sido Julius? Por que o chamou para ser professor?"  
  
"hehe... eu tenho certeza de que não foi ele, mas isso não prova que não foi ele, não é verdade?" - e Dumbledore se levanta - "bem amigos, eu devo partir imediatamente. Vou preparar o colégio para mais um ano letivo."  
  
"está bem, Dumbledore. Manteremos contato com você." disse Lupin.  
  
"diretor..." disse Hermione, olhando para ele.  
  
"sim, senhorita Granger?" disse Dumbledore dando ênfase no 'senhorita'  
  
"hehe... er... eu acredito no senhor. Não foi ele." disse Hermione, meio sem jeito.  
  
"obrigado" disse Dumbledore com um sorriso escondido na grande barba. Em seguida ele vai embora.  
  
"ele quem?" disse Lupin, que estava ocupado durante a conversa, falando sobre os gêmeos. Hermione também levanta.  
  
"eu tenho que comprar meu material. Até mais!" e Hermione sai correndo.  
  
"...dumbledore pagou a conta?" disse Molly, procurando algum eventual saco de dinheiro deixado sobre a mesa.  
  
enquanto corria, subindo as escadas, Hermione quase esbarra em Rony que vinha descendo junto com Harry. Eles param e olham um para o outro. Harry passa direto, apenas acenando para Hermione.  
  
"...licença..." Hermione abaixa o olhar e continua subindo. Rony não diz nada, apenas acompanha Harry.  
  
...  
  
"duas brigas antes das aulas começarem... esse ano promete..." sussurrava Harry.  
  
"o que disse?" perguntou Rony.  
  
"nada não. Ah, olha só! parece que os alunos já estão começando a comprar o material!" disse Harry, apontando para as lojas do beco diagonal. As ruas estavam mais cheias que o normal. Devido ao maior número de calouros, estes receberam sua lista de material primeiro e grande parte deles já tinham comprado tudo, mas alguns pequenos alunos corriam por ali. Harry lembrou de seu primeiro ano e de quão excitado estava ao conhecer aquele lugar com Hagrid. Tudo parecia tão novo e interessante, mas hoje tudo parecia tão igual...  
  
"sim, vamos nos apressar antes que levem tudo e os preços aumentem." disse Rony.  
  
Os dois seguem para a loja de livros, que estava superlotada. O vendedor quase não conseguia encontrar a si próprio, tentando atender ao maior número de pedidos possíveis.  
  
"livro padrão de feitiços!" - dizia um aluno. - "Magia através dos séculos!" - dizia outro aluno - "Hogwarts, uma história!" - dizia um terceiro - "tem gente que compra isso?" - pensava Rony.  
  
Os dois procuram uma pequena brecha para entrarem na loja sem pisar nos pés de alguém. Claro que não obtiveram sucesso, mas pelo menos entraram. Eles sobem as escadas para a sessão dos livros mais avançados para sexto e sétimo ano. Lá estava bem mais calmo, porém tinha alunos duvidosos entre escolher herbologia ou adivinhação. Aritimancia ou transfiguração. Estudo dos trouxas ou trato de criaturas mágicas. Alguns chegavam a decidir apenas ao olhar o preço dos livros ou a quantidade de livros adotados. Harry e Rony seguem pelo longo corredor, olhando a lista de material e ouvindo os gritos desesperados lá embaixo que eram cada vez mais altos.  
  
"vejamos... Teoria elementar da Transfiguração, de Herbert Lockhart. Esse sobrenome..." dizia Harry. Rony olhava na prateleira organizada em ordem alfabética e pega um exemplar novo em folha.  
  
"e também, Introdução à metamorfose, de Julian Sollo, quinta edição" disse Harry, enquanto Rony procurava e pegava mais outro exemplar.  
  
"pronto. Ufa! são pesados!" Dizia Rony, segurando os livros.  
  
"você não vai pegar os seus?"  
  
"eu vou usar os de Fred e Jorge. E Gina vai usar os meus. É uma edição mais antiga, mas é a mesma coisa... só muda uma figura aqui, outra ali..." dizia Rony.  
  
"está bem... vejamos, hummmm... Técnicas intermediárias de Feitiços, de Arnold Gutemberg, e Complementos de Técnicas intermediárias de Feitiços, também de Arnold. Por que não faz um livro só?" disse Harry, olhando a lista de material.  
  
"ughh... talvez porque o autor não saiba qual dos dois é o complemento..." disse Rony, pegando dois grandes e pesados livros que pareciam ter no mínimo mil páginas.  
  
"Ah! Adoro isso! e o que é melhor, só tem um livro! A Arte negra e Contra Feitiços Avançados de Julianne MacMillian." disse Harry com um sorriso em seu rosto que desaparece assim que Rony o entrega os livros de feitiço. Ele procura na prateleira e pega.  
  
"agora o psicopata do Snape. Compendium básico de Poções, volumes 1 e 2, de Armando Hung." dizia Harry, tentando não derrubar os livros. Rony procura pelos dois, imaginando serem outros dois livros gigantescos.  
  
"achei. Não sei se devemos ir no quarto levar esses primeiro, para depois voltar aqui e pegar esses dois, ou se deveríamos levar tudo de uma vez..." dizia Rony.  
  
"Bora levar tudo agora, senão pode ser que suma da prateleira. Não duvido que Snape tenha encantado esses livros pra sumirem quando eu chegasse perto deles." dizia Harry, pegando os livros de Transfiguração. Rony concentra o máximo de força para segurar os livros de poção.  
  
"ainda falta um, mas não sei qual é o título. Acho que preciso fazer exame de vista." disse Harry, tentando ler a lista por trás dos livros que estava segurando.  
  
"é melhor fazer um curso de línguas. É em francês!" disse Rony, lendo o título do livro.  
  
"Mas eu não sei francês! Como vou ler um livro em francês se não sei francês?? Vou perguntar se eles têm alguma versão traduzida!" disse Harry, virando-se para a escada.  
  
"acho melhor esperar outra hora para perguntar isso..." disse Rony, vendo que mais alunos chegavam à loja e que o vendedor era indistinguível entre as várias cabeças.  
  
"aqui, podem ficar com essa." - disse alguém, entregando um livro nas mãos de Rony. Harry e Rony olham surpresos. - "eu ia ficar com esse, mas é o último"  
  
"e, não vai fazer falta?" disse Harry.  
  
"não, não. Eu queria praticar mais meu inglês, mas fico com o francês mesmo." disse o aluno, pegando o livro de poções em francês, na prateleira. Era um pouco mais alto que Rony, mas tinha cabelo curto bem escuro e pele ligeiramente morena. Suas vestes e seu sotaque lembravam a de um exótico indiano.  
  
"que sorte Harry!" disse Rony, ajeitando os livros.  
  
"muito obrigado. Não lembro de já ter visto você..." disse Harry.  
  
"ah, mas eu conheço você. Ou pelo menos, estou conhecendo agora, Harry Potter." - disse o aluno, com uma expressão amigável enquanto examinava a cicatriz na testa de Harry. - "meu nome é Maxmilian Beltazar, aluno novo em Hogwarts. O cumprimentaria se tivesse alguma mão livre."  
  
Nenhum dos dois tinham mãos livres.  
  
"e você é..." disse Maxmilian, olhando para Rony.  
  
"Ronald Weasley. Prazer"  
  
"Me chamem de Max."  
  
"Bem, Max... obrigado de novo. Nos vemos em Hogwarts." disse Harry, procurando os degraus para não cair.  
  
"até mais!"  
  
Os dois descem e lá embaixo travam uma dura batalha contra a multidão até chegarem no balcão. Após uma longa espera e muito esforço pessoal, conseguem pagar os livros e sair dali ilesos.  
  
"Harry. Eu vou morrer." dizia Rony, carregando dois pacotes.  
  
"eu também, mas tenho que comprar o caldeirão antes." - dise Harry, carregando mais dois. - "pense no lado bom. Vamos carregar os livros dentro dos caldeirões."  
  
"isso! vai ser ótimo! Exceto que cada um deve pesar uns 25 quilos."  
  
Harry e Rony seguem até a loja de caldeirões. Estava bem mais tranquila e eles deixam os pacotes no chão, para descansarem enquanto olham a lista de material. O vendedor estava entretido arrumando os produtos da vitrine quando uma voz irritante e bem conhecida dos dois começa a sibilar.  
  
"cansado, Potter? Mal aguenta carregar uns livrinhos, gostaria de saber como vai fazer para lê-los"  
  
"cai fora, Malfoy. Não vim aqui pra ver sua cara." disse Harry, que evitou olhar para trás. Rony encarava Draco com uma terrível expressão em seu rosto. Draco despertava nele tudo o que havia de ruim.  
  
"vejo que não tem livros suficientes para os dois. O que vão fazer? Você vai dividir os seus livros com o Weasley? ah não, é mais provável que não tenham tirado notas suficientes nos NOM´s! que pena! Queria ver Snape humilhando vocês! hahaha" dizia Draco, pondo-se na frente de Harry e o encarando de forma desafiadora. Seu cabelo estava impecavelmente penteado e suas roupas mais imponentes que nunca. Parece que com a prisão do pai, Draco ficou com as características dele.  
  
"Se quer saber, Malfoy, O Harry tirou Impressionante em todos os testes!" disse Rony, sem pestanejar. Ele achou que deveria dizer isso só para ver a cara de Malfoy no chão, mas Harry não achou uma boa idéia. Harry queria que o mínimo de pessoas soubessem disso. O sorriso idiota de Draco desaparece de seu rosto.  
  
"mas é impossível" disse Draco.  
  
"Impossível é o I que aparece no seu resultado, Malfoy" disse Rony, lembrando da sua irmã.  
  
"eu não sei quem você teve que subornar, Potter, mas uma nota não significa nada. Quero ver se você vai ter capacidade para terminar os cursos que pretende fazer." disse Draco desafiadoramente.  
  
"quem entende de subornos aqui é você, Malfoy" disse Harry.  
  
"Eu não precisei pagar nem um sickle para ter os resultados que tive, Potter. A menor nota foi um Excelente."  
  
"claro que não pagou um sickle pra isso! Com seu pai na cadeira, você não tem nem um centavo trouxa, Malfoy." disse Rony.  
  
Imediatamente Malfoy avança contra Rony, segurando forte em sua camisa e jogando-o contra o balcão. Harry segura Malfoy pelos ombros e o puxa com força, derrubando-o em cima de vários modelos de caldeirões, espalhando todos pelo lugar. O dono da loja vê a confusão e sai da vitrine, aflito. Malfoy levanta, visivelmente nervoso e ofegante.  
  
"NÃO FALE DO MEU PAI, SEU WEASLEY DE MERDA! VOCÊ NÃO TEM O MENOR DIREITO DE FALAR DO MEU PAI! POR SUA CAUSA MINHA MÃE TEVE QUE DESONRAR A IMAGEM DE MEU PAI! POR SUA CAUSA, EU TIVE QUE DESONRAR A IMAGEM DELE! E POR SUA CAUSA TAMBÉM, POTTER!" Draco gritava no meio da loja, pondo-se de pé e apontando na direção dos dois. Claramente ele estava fora de si.  
  
"seu pai nunca teve honra, Malfoy. Ele nunca deveria ter se tornado um comensal." disse Harry, sem se intimidar com os gritos.  
  
"VOCÊ VAI PAGAR CARO, POTTER. TODOS VOCÊS VÃO PAGAR COM A VIDA!" disse Draco, antes de sair da loja a largos passos. Na porta, Crabble e Goyle haviam acabado de chegar, carregando vários pacotes dentro de Caldeirões. Provavelmente estavam carregando as coisas de Draco também. Os três vão embora.  
  
"meu Deus, o que houve aqui? Olha só pra isso. Digam por favor, o que vocês querem..." dizia o vendedor, arrumando os caldeirões derrubados.  
  
"um caldeirão de estanho, tamanho padrão número 4, por favor..." disse Harry calmamente. Ele não pôde deixar de notar como Rony não parava de sorrir.  
  
"Fomos incríveis, Harry! É a primeira vez que vejo o Malfoy irritado daquele jeito! Só faltou chorar! Ele ficou completamente louco, sem o pai dele por perto. Ele não é nada, sem o pai dele." dizia Rony.  
  
"não sei não... do Draco, espero tudo." dizia Harry.  
  
O vendedor pega dois caldeirões.  
  
"er... só um..." disse Rony. Ele também iria usar o caldeirão dos irmãos. 


	7. Expresso para Hogwarts

Capítulo 7  
  
- Expresso para Hogwarts -   
  
Era tarde de sexta feira e todos se dirigiam ao King Cross. Ainda ontem, Harry e Rony passaram na loja dos gêmeos durante a tarde para dar uma olhada, após terem comprado o material exigido pela escola. Ficaram por lá até a hora de fechar e se divertiram bastante com garotos desavisados que tocavam a campainha para perturbar, ou algumas bombinhas hilariantes que explodiam pela loja enquanto eram examinadas pelos clientes.  
  
"temos que reforçá-las, ou teremos prejuízo" dizia Fred, mesmo estando se divertindo com aquilo.  
  
Foi uma tarde agradável, especialmente para Dênis que estava superanimado com a presença de Harry. Ele o seguia por todo canto onde ia e sempre se demonstrava imensamente interessado em qualquer bobagem que Harry dizia. No começo, Harry estava se controlando para não perder a paciência mas depois acabou se acostumando e aprendeu a lidar com Dênis, fazendo-o agir normalmente. Ensinando-o feitiços simples e pedindo para que ele ficasse treinando, era uma forma de ocupar o tempo de Dênis. Ainda durante a tarde, os três garotos (Dênis havia sido dispensado esta tarde) se encontraram com Hermione e Gina, que carregavam uma infinidade de pacotes. Eles ofereceram ajuda e Rony se limitou a carregar os pacotes que sua irmã carregava, sem dizer uma palavra. Harry sabia que todos aqueles livros eram de Hermione, pois Gina iria usar os livros antigos de Rony. Os cinco terminaram as compras sem topar com qualquer outro conhecido e foram levar tudo para o Caldeirão Furado. Ali tinha pelo menos o dobro de livros que Harry comprou, mas Hermione não parecia muito preocupada. Ela também não falou muito durante as compras, limitando Harry a ensinar mais feitiços a Dênis e ouvir novidades sobre os alunos da turma de Gina. Aquele clima entre Rony e Hermione já estava começando a perturbar Harry, mas após o jantar eles ficaram separados. Harry e Rony em um quarto, Gina e Hermione em outro. Já de manhã, tudo parecia normal e Hermione até arriscava falar na presença de Rony que também não ficava mudo, mas eles ainda não dirigiam a palavra um ao outro. Todos seguiram de táxi até a estação de trem, para o desgosto dos motoristas. Pela cara deles, após a viagem, o preço não tinha sido suficiente para pagar o que eles tiveram que aturar. Apenas dois táxis levaram todo mundo. Em um, Harry, Rony, Lupin e a imensa gaiola de Edwiges balançando e rangendo, além dos pios esganiçados de Edwiges que estava imensamente insatisfeita desde manhã. Só durante a viagem é que Harry descobriu que a portinhola da gaiola estava meio torta, resultado da briga das três corujas no dia anterior e por causa disso Edwiges não parava de reclamar. Mas comparado ao táxi que ia na frente, esse era um paraíso. Onde estavam Molly, Hermione e Gina, também estavam píchi com sua saudável garganta e Bichento que antipaticamente arranhava qualquer estranho que tentasse passar a mão sobre sua cabeça. Ele tem agido assim desde que foi enfeitiçado por Hermione e o motorista do táxi pôde comprovar isso. Como se os animais não bastassem, a grande quantidade de livros e malas das garotas não couberam no porta malas do carro. Alguns vieram no táxi dos garotos e o restante foi no banco de trás, entre Hermione e Gina. Bichento foi no colo de Molly, aterrorizando o motorista a cada olhar semi-cerrado que dava quando o táxi parava em algum sinal.  
  
Finalmente eles chegam na estação de trem e os motoristas agradecem muito felizes ao receberem o pagamento. Com certeza eles não estavam felizes pelo dinheiro, mas ingenuamente Molly não deixou de comentar como os trouxas eram gananciosos após os táxis terem ido embora rapidamente. Todos se dirigem à grande coluna entre as plataformas 9 e 10 e esperam a melhor hora de atravessar. Gina e Hermione foram as primeiras, empurrando os carrinhos com muitas malas e sacolas de livros. Harry e Rony foram logo depois e, em seguida, Molly e Lupin.  
  
Chegando à plataforma 9 e 1/2, eles viram que estavam bem em cima da hora. O Trem vermelho já soltava grandes baforadas de fumaça negra e vários alunos se despediam de seus pais enquanto embarcavam.  
  
"Boa sorte esse ano, querida" - dizia Molly, abraçando Gina. - "e vocês, boa sorte também"  
  
"obrigada, senhora Weasley" disse Hermione.  
  
"Não se esqueçam de me escrever!" dizia Molly.  
  
"Tenham um bom ano letivo e qualquer coisa, nos avisem" disse Lupin.  
  
"obrigado" disse Rony.  
  
Harry olha de relance por todo o local que estava começando a ficar vago e viu alguém conhecido longe dali, quase no meio do trem. Pelas vestes imponentes, rosto fino e cabeleira loira, ele reconheceu logo quem era. Mas também se surpreendeu ao ver a pessoa que estava com ele. Era Narcisa, mãe de Draco. Aparentemente ela limpava os ombros da roupa de Draco e dizia algo para ele. Era a segunda vez que Harry via a mãe de Draco e imaginava que tipo de pessoa era ela. Ao contrário da primeira vez que a viu, Harry tinha a impressão que ela carregava um belo sorriso melancólico no rosto enquanto se despedia do filho. Draco continuava com o seu sorrisinho convencido irritante de sempre. Ele se vira e entra no trem.  
  
"Harry! Acorde ou vai perder o trem!" disse Lupin. Todos já haviam entrado e Harry estava lá, parado.  
  
O sorriso de Narcisa desaparece do rosto assim que o filho entra no trem e ela volta a empunhar uma expressão de quem sente um estranho fedor logo embaixo do nariz. Ao virar-se para ir embora, seu olhar cruza com o de Harry mas ele estava tão longe que não poderia garantir com certeza que ela tinha reconhecido o garoto.  
  
"Harry! Harry!" dizia Molly, cutucando o ombro de Harry.  
  
"Ahn?"  
  
"o trem! Está saindo!"  
  
"ah, sim! Obrigado, senhora Weasley! Tchau Lupin!" disse Harry, correndo para o trem e levando todas suas coisas.  
  
"Boa sorte" disse Molly.  
  
"Se cuida!" disse Lupin, acenando para Harry enquanto entrava. O trem começa a andar lentamente e ganha velocidade, indo embora da estação e deixando dezenas de pais orgulhosos por seus filhos estudarem em uma escola como Hogwarts.  
  
"Será que ele está bem? Será que comeu direito?" dizia Molly.  
  
"Claro. Ele sabe se cuidar... bem, tem o Rony e Hermione pra cuidarem dele..." dizia Lupin.  
  
"e até a Gina..."  
  
....  
  
Já com o trem andando, Harry procurava a sala onde seus amigos tinham guardado as malas. Seguindo o longo corredor, olhando dentro de cada porta, apenas na última é que ele encontra Gina sozinha na cabine.  
  
"Ufa! Achei que você tinha sumido! Vi a hora de ter que viajar com aquela..." - dizia Harry, entrando na cabine. Ao entrar, ele vê no banco em frente a Gina, Luna Lovegood. - "...aquela Pansy..." - Foi o primeiro nome que Harry pensou dizer, para substituir o de Luna.  
  
Luna parecia imutável. Assim como no ano anterior, ela estava lendo o The Quibbler só que dessa vez a revista não estava de cabeça pra baixo. Ela levanta seu arredondado olhar e fita Harry em silêncio.  
  
"Oi Luna!" - disse Harry, procurando desviar o olhar para o compartimento superior onde iria colocar a mala.  
  
"Você fez aniversário!" disse Luna, repentinamente.  
  
"é... eu sei... obrigado pela carta..." dizia Harry, enquanto guardava a mala.  
  
"Você não recebeu o presente!" afirmou Luna.  
  
"n-não, eu recebi sim! A pena! Está na minha mala!" dizia Harry, começando a ficar assustado.  
  
"..." e Luna volta a fitar a revista, erguendo-a e cobrindo o rosto. Gina passava a mão pelo pescoço e olhava para a cima como se tivesse sido subitamente acometida por uma coceira, mas na verdade estava tentando segurar o riso.  
  
Harry senta ao lado de Gina e expira profundamente, cansado por carregar todo aquele peso. Olhando para o banco bem na sua frente, ele vê Bichento encarando-o fixamente e permanece naquela posição por alguns segundos. A coceira de Gina parecia ter piorado, pois ela descia a mão pelos ombros. O gato, cansado desse jogo, dá uma volta e meia em torno de si mesmo, e deita-se de costas para Harry.  
  
"onde está Neville?" perguntou Harry para quebrar o silêncio, ainda olhando o gato como se este fosse fazer algum movimento traiçoeiro.  
  
"Ainda não chegou. Mas acho que vai chegar a qualquer momento." disse Gina, que parecia estar curada de sua sarna temporária.  
  
"é... também acho que vai chegar...." dizia Harry, tentando prolongar a conversa que estava fadada a morrer ali mesmo.  
  
Como que milagrosamente, Neville Longbottom aparece na porta com seu redondo rosto brilhante, carregando duas pesadas malas nas mãos e seu sapo de estimação no ombro. Harry levanta-se imediatamente, pronto para ajudá-lo. Não queria ficar ali sozinho com aquelas duas, sem dizer nada durante horas.  
  
"Neville! Deixa eu ajudar!" - dizia Harry, agarrando uma das malas sem esperar a resposta do amigo.  
  
"ufa! Obrigado Harry! Olá, como vão?" dizia Neville, aliviado do peso e acenando para as duas.  
  
"Oi Neville." disse Gina, enquanto Harry empurrava a mala de Neville no compartimento superior e pegava outra.  
  
"Não sente no gato!" disse Luna, sem tirar a concentração da revista. Neville pára por um instante para tentar digerir aquelas palavras, mas só entende o que ela está falando quando vê Bichento acomodado na cadeira.  
  
"Aqui, sente perto da janela" disse Harry, mais gentil que o normal enquanto colocava a outra mala em cima.  
  
"Obrigado. Ufa! Esse ano promete!" dizia Longbottom, acomodando-se e colocando Trevor no colo.  
  
"É... já percebi isso..." - dizia Harry - "Não entendo como os alunos sobrevivem ao sexto ano. Quantos livros!"  
  
"eu tenho que sobreviver, para depois minha avó me matar. Ela me fez jurar que eu ia me dar bem em todas as matérias, senão ela jogaria todas as fadas mordentes no meu quarto. É que os livros são muito caros e ela fez questão de comprar todos." dizia Longbottom, levando seu rosto de encontro ao refrescante vento da janela.  
  
"quantas matérias você vai fazer, Neville?" - perguntou Harry.  
  
"quatro. Herbologia, defesa contra arte das trevas, feitiços e trato com criaturas mágicas. E você?"  
  
"eu preciso fazer cinco. Transfiguração, poções, feitiços, trato e defesa."  
  
"Você vai fazer poções com Snape?? boa sorte!" disse Longbottom, num tom assustador.  
  
"Mas sempre fizemos. Não pode ser muito pior" disse Harry, apreensivo.  
  
"Ah, pode sim. Éramos crianças inocentes que não podíamos ver a cruel realidade naquela época, mas agora somos alunos do sexto ano." - disse Neville, chamando a atenção de Gina e Luna que até abaixou um pouco a revista para olhar. Elas não ficaram muito contentes com o comentário. - "Não ficaria surpreso se soubesse que Snape tortura os alunos que não tiram nota máxima nas aulas dele. Ele deve de concentrar toda sua energia nos cinco primeiros anos para descarregá-la completamente nos dois últimos."  
  
"por favor, não diga mais nada. Não tenho outra opção a não ser fazer poções." dizia Harry, imaginando que ele e Hermione seriam os únicos alunos da Griffinória na turma de Poções.  
  
"Estou dizendo isso porque sou seu amigo. Mas já que mencionou, por que não pode escolher outras matérias? Suas notas foram ruins?" disse Longbottom.  
  
"er... foram boas, mas a professora Minerva me disse que se eu quisesse ser auror, era importante estudar poções..." dizia Harry, evitando falar das notas.  
  
"que tristeza..." lamentava Neville, balançando a cabeça negativamente como se tivesse perdido um amigo.  
  
"e você? Que carreira escolheu?"  
  
"ah..." - Neville passa a mão pelo cabelo - "acho que quero cuidar de grandes plantações. Eu gosto de ver todas essas plantas germinando e crescendo."  
  
"sem contar que são principais fontes de matéria prima pra poções. O que seria de Snape sem as plantas da professora Sprout?" dizia Harry. Um esperançoso e brilhante sorriso brota do rosto rosado de Neville.  
  
"é verdade! Obrigado Harry! Agora tenho mais motivação! Queria que chegasse o dia em que Snape viria até mim e pediria educadamente para que eu emprestasse algumas mandrágoras... aí eu recusaria"  
  
"hehehe" - Harry imaginava que isso nunca aconteceria pois Neville provavelmente mandaria outra pessoa se encontrar com Snape.  
  
"bem... e como esse trabalho é rural, é importante que eu aprenda a lidar com criaturas mágicas..."  
  
"Claro. Você não iria querer ver toda sua plantação devorada por lesmas..."  
  
"feitiços é importante pra todo mundo... acho que vai ser a maior turma de NIEM."  
  
"Transfiguração também." dizia Harry.  
  
"mas ainda assim é meio específico... feitiços é bem mais geral. E defesa, eu vou fazer porque..." - E longbottom dá uma pausa.  
  
"entendo. é importante também." dizia Harry.  
  
"sim..." - disse Neville - "por falar nisso, e as suas aulas Harry? Agora vai ser bem mais fácil sem aquela Umbridge por perto."  
  
"ah, as aulas... sei lá, viu... pelo que vi, a gente não vai ter muito tempo. Mas, se o resto da turma estiver disposto, eu me esforço pra arranjar um tempo livre."  
  
"por mim, a hora que vocês quiserem! Estava adorando essas aulas extras, desde que não atrapalhe os treinos de quadribol" disse Gina, imediatamente. Ela agora iria tentar jogar na vaga de artilheira.  
  
Luna abaixa a revista e ergue a cabeça de um jeito como se estivesse tentando olhar pela parte de baixo dos óculos, fitando um ponto entre o ombro de Harry e a orelha de Gina. Os três olham em sua direção esperando ela dizer algo, mas, completamente muda, Luna olha para a revista em seu colo e continua lendo.  
  
"Er... Luna, o que você acha?" disse Harry.  
  
Luna repete seu movimento anterior, mas dessa vez olha diretamente para Harry. Ele poderia jurar que ela não piscou os olhos desde que ele pisou naquela cabine.  
  
"acha de que?" disse Luna.  
  
"das aulas de defesa contra arte das trevas, do Harry." disse Gina.  
  
"...são boas..." disse Luna ainda fitando Harry, quando ia voltar sua atenção à revista. Gina insiste...  
  
"hehe, não Luna! O que você acha de continuar as aulas agora, no quinto ano? Não vai estar ocupada demais?" dizia Gina.  
  
"Harry preparava as aulas quando estava no quinto, não era? Eu posso somente assistir as aulas, estando no quinto." disse Luna, completa de razão e fazendo todos ficarem em silêncio. Ela volta a ler a revista. Neville viu que era algo parecido com um questionário, mas ele não quis prestar atenção no que estava escrito pois não sabia se essa revista era motivo de Luna ser daquele 'jeito'.  
  
"Acho que Mione e Rony também vão continuar nas aulas. Não sei quanto aos outros, mas só vocês já está ótimo. Então está decidido! As aulas vão continuar!" disse Harry, com um sorriso orgulhoso no rosto.  
  
Gina e Neville também sorriem.  
  
"mas antes eu tenho que avisar aos outros, pode ser que mais alguém queira continuar. Vocês ainda têm aquelas moedas que a Mione fez?" disse Harry.  
  
"sim!" responderam Neville e Gina em uníssono. Luna se limitou a dizer "hum hum" e Harry entendeu isso como um sim.  
  
"que bom. Então a gente pode continuar usando elas..." dizia Harry, olhando a paisagem pela janela.  
  
"ah, Harry, e quanto ao time de quadribol?" disse Gina.  
  
"que tem?" Harry abandona a paisagem para olhar Gina. Falar sobre quadribol era imensamente interessante para ele.  
  
"que tem?!? Não tem! Não tem artilheiro, não tem batedor, não tem capitão! Alicia e Angelina não estudam mais em Hogwarts e Andrew Kirke e Jack Sloper me disseram que não queriam continuar como batedores. Eles acharam que era cansativo demais... vê se pode!" dizia Gina num tom de indignação.  
  
"é mesmo! Então temos que renovar quase o time inteiro! E quem vai ser o capitão?" disse Harry.  
  
"eu não sei... só sei que Katie disse que não queria saber de ser capitã."  
  
"por que?"  
  
"e eu sei lá!? O Rony não tem moral pra ser capitão em canto nenhum..." dizia Gina, fazendo tranças no cabelo.  
  
"não fala assim dele... ele foi muito bem ano passado..."  
  
"mesmo assim, ele continua sem moral. E não quero ele mandando em mim. Já basta ele tentar isso em casa..."  
  
"Se esse é o único motivo, então não é motivo suficiente pra ele não ser capitão. Sinto muito." disse Harry.  
  
"humpf... então pergunta pra ele se ele quer. Garanto que vai dizer não"  
  
"bem... então, se não for ele, sobrou pra mim. Mas não sei se vou ser um bom capitão"  
  
"Por que sobrou pra você? Esqueceu de mim?" disse Gina, largando a trança.  
  
"ah sim, você... er, e você quer?"  
  
"claro que quero. É até melhor. Ficar escolhendo gente dos últimos anos só obriga o time a mudar de capitão direto."  
  
"Então, tá bom. Por mim, pode ser você. Mas a gente tem que falar com o resto do time..." disse Harry, surpreso.  
  
"Eu já falei com Katie e ela concordou. Se Rony não quiser, vão ser três contra um." falou Gina, com convicção de que ganhou o debate.  
  
"o que deu nela?" sussurrou Neville.  
  
"está bem! Você é a capitã do time! Você vai precisar falar com a professora Minerva pra marcar o treino de seleção dos novos jogadores"  
  
"eu sei, eu sei! Eu já falei antes das férias. Vai ser na quarta feira que vem." disse Gina, meio impaciente.  
  
"er... tá legal..." disse Harry.  
  
"e você vai estar lá! você e o Rony, não interessa se tem aula. Eu não sei o horário das minhas e já marquei o treino." disse Gina.  
  
"sim senhora!" - dizia Harry. Neville apenas olhava dando graças a Deus por nunca ter pensado em jogar no time.  
  
Nessa hora, Dino surge na porta. Ele tinha uma aparência melancólica e solitária. Ele sentia falta de Fred e Jorge e suas brincadeiras.  
  
"oi Harry! Oi Neville! Oi Gininha! oi... você!" - disse Dino, acenando a todos - "Neville, precisamos falar com você! É urgente!"  
  
Neville coloca o sapo no ombro e levanta, saindo da cabine. Harry mais uma vez se via sozinho com aquelas duas.  
  
"o que será que houve?" disse Harry.  
  
"deve ser bobagem..." disse Gina, de braços cruzados e encostada na cadeira.  
  
"é... deve ser..." disse Harry mais uma vez tentando prolongar a conversa que estava fadada a morrer ali mesmo. Agora não ocorreria milagre nenhum. Harry se aproxima da janela e volta a encarar a paisagem, pensando nesse ano letivo. Não estava tão preocupado com as matérias, exceto Poções, não porque estava confiante, mas sim porque ele não tinha idéia de como iriam ser. Apenas ouvia os comentários pessimistas de Rony e Neville, mas todo ano era assim. Por que esse ano tinha que ser pior que os outros? Depois Harry pensou no time de quadribol e no torneio inter casas. O que será que Draco iria fazer esse ano para atrapalhá-los? E Snape? Sem muitos alunos da Griffinória, quantos pontos ele iria tirar de Harry? 50 por aula, talvez. Depois Harry pensou na ordem e na destruição do quartel. Lupin disse que não sabia quem tinha sido, mas Harry poderia jurar que foi a mesma pessoa quem controlou Hermione. Se não tinha sido Voldemort, quem teria sido? E por que queria matar Harry usando Hermione, que não tinha força suficiente pra usar aquela magia? Talvez só quisesse assustá-lo. Talvez tenha sido a mesma pessoa quem mandou aquela carta estranha chamando Harry de herdeiro de Slytherin. Harry também pensou nos resultados dos NOM´s e estava em dúvidas se deveria dizer algo para o diretor. Se ele pedisse uma recontagem de pontos, com certeza estava admitindo que não mereceu impressionante em todas as matérias. Ninguém iria pedir recontagem nessas condições. E se as notas dele não fossem suficientes pra ser auror, Harry teria que fazer os testes novamente. Por outro lado, esse tipo de erro nas notas era muito estranho. Poderia criar problemas sérios no futuro se algum dia descobrissem uma fraude e Harry seria culpado por não ter avisado nada. Foi Hermione quem disse isso a Harry. Ele não falou nada para Rony, mas havia se encontrado com Hermione na noite da briga entre ela e Rony para falar sobre isso.  
  
"é... eu vou falar com Dumbledore" disse Harry para si mesmo, ainda olhando a paisagem.  
  
"o que?" disse Gina.  
  
"ahn? nada não..." disse Harry voltando a ficar em silêncio. Gina olha para Luna que havia acabado de responder o questionário na revista e agora estava lendo uma matéria sobre fantasmas que alegavam terem vindo do futuro.  
  
"garoto estranho..." disse Luna. Harry fica levemente corado, mas finge não ter escutado apesar de Luna não ter feito esforço para falar em voz baixa.  
  
Após um tempo, Harry continuava olhando a paisagem enquanto Luna e Gina conversavam algo que ele não prestava atenção. Então, Rony chega na porta e entra direto, sentando entre Gina e Harry. Elas o ignoram e continuam conversando.  
  
"olá." disse Rony.  
  
"ah, oi." - disse Harry, sendo tirado de seus pensamentos. - "como foi? muito trabalho?"  
  
"o de sempre. senhas, procedimentos de emergência, bla bla bla bla" dizia Rony aparentemente irritado e entediado.  
  
"nossa, não parecia tão ruim assim no ano passado." disse Harry.  
  
"não é isso. Acontece que..." dizia Rony, quando Hermione chega na porta. Ele se cala e Hermione entra, acordando e afastando Bichento para o lado contra sua vontade. Ela fecha a porta e senta entre Bichento e a janela, olhando a paisagem. Ela também não estava com uma cara muito boa e Harry percebeu logo que eles brigaram mais uma vez.  
  
"ahn... foi bom terem chegado agora. É sobre as aulas extras de defesa contra a arte das trevas..." disse Harry.  
  
"ah Harry, esse ano não dá. É muita coisa pra fazer e não vai precisar. Vamos ter um professor bom, provavelmente." disse Hermione rispidamente, sem tirar o olhar da paisagem. Harry fica decepcionado e surpreso.  
  
"Harry, vamos continuar só a gente então. Eu estou ansioso pelas aulas!" disse Rony de um jeito que não dava para saber se ele dizia a verdade ou se estava apenas contrariando Hermione. Talvez as duas coisas...  
  
"er... tem eu, você, Gina, Luna e Neville. Até agora são os únicos que querem continuar as aulas com quem eu já falei, mas ainda vou falar com o resto da turma." Disse Harry.  
  
"Não vão conseguir. Não com as aulas do NIEM." disse Hermione.  
  
"Angelina vinha para as aulas e estava no último ano. Isso não é desculpa." disse Rony. Hermione tira o olhar da janela e o encara.  
  
"mas ela só fazia quatro matérias. O Harry vai fazer cinco e eu dez!"  
  
"dez??!" disse Harry achando-se, naquele momento, o cara mais preguiçoso do mundo.  
  
"Sim, mas ela era capitã do time de quadribol e ainda tinha que treinar direto! Você não joga no time" disse Rony.  
  
"Ainda bem. Eu não vou ganhar nada jogando nisso. Prefiro assistir aula, onde estou aprendendo algo de útil." disse Hermione. Dessa vez Harry, Rony e Gina olham para Hermione com raiva. Harry sabia que ela só dizia essas coisas para responder Rony, mas mesmo assim não deixou de sentir um pingo de sinceridade naquelas palavras. Antes que as coisas piorassem, ele resolve intervir.  
  
"olha, olha! Vai dar tempo suficiente pra gente, Rony. Hermione tá certa pra ela. Dez matérias é muita coisa e ela não vai ter tempo. Eu não vou obrigá-la a entrar nessas aulas..." dizia Harry.  
  
"mesmo tendo sido idéia dela" resmungou Rony. Harry ignora e continua falando.  
  
"... e como ela disse, o professor novo de Defesa não pode ser pior que Umbridge. Mas a gente vai poder fazer essas aulas. Neville também vai fazer quatro matérias..." dizia Harry.  
  
"eu estou avisando que você não vai aguentar, Harry." disse Hermione.  
  
"...bem, eu vou ver o que posso fazer..." - disse Harry - "ah, Rony, quarta feira vamos ter treino de seleção de novos jogadores.  
  
"já? quem disse?" perguntou Rony.  
  
"eu disse! E é pra você estar lá, não importa que aula tenha de tarde." disse Gina. Hermione apenas sorri e volta a olhar a janela.  
  
"e desde quando você diz algo?" perguntou Rony, surpreso.  
  
"Desde que eu fui escolhida para ser capitã pelo time."  
  
"por qual time? sonserina? Não me disseram nada sobre escolher capitão!" E Rony olha para Harry, esperando defesa.  
  
"a Katie disse que estava ótimo se fosse ela... e eu também não acho uma má idéia..." dizia Harry.  
  
"E eu? Não importa o que eu acho?"  
  
"Eles são maioria, Rony. Então não importa o que você acha." disse Gina, se divertindo.  
  
"Então talvez eu não precise entrar no time também." disse Rony, cruzando os braços.  
  
"esperem, esperem! Gina, eu estou começando a achar que não é uma boa idéia ter você de capitã. E Rony, você vai continuar no time sim, não tem pra que sair. Já temos jogadores de menos."  
  
"Claro, agora vai defender o Rony, não é?" disse Gina.  
  
"e você me dizia que não valia a pena ser capitão do time!" disse Rony, deixando Gina corada.  
  
"eu só tava pensando que você ia ter muito trabalho esse ano!"  
  
"bora parar de discussão! Vocês estão agindo como idiotas!" disse Harry, perdendo a paciência.  
  
Eles ficam calados por um momento, deixando a cabine em silêncio. Luna que apenas olhava de um para outro, diz algo...  
  
"no time da Corvinal, eles não brigam assim..."  
  
"ótimo! Uma espiã!" disse Rony.  
  
"Escutem! Se for pra ficar assim, por mim a Katie vira capitã e ela escolhe o resto do time inteiro. Até o apanhdor." disse Harry.  
  
"Você está blefando! Nem que sua vida estivesse em jogo, você ia abandonar o time por livre e espontânea vontade!" disse Gina, que não estava muito segura.  
  
"você acha?" disse Harry.  
  
"acho!" disse Gina.  
  
"que perda de tempo..." disse Hermione, ainda olhando pela janela.  
  
"CHEGA!" - Harry acaba de perder a paciência por completo - "Rony, você quer ou não quer sua irmã como capitã? Katie não quer se candidatar e eu não quero. Se você não quiser sua irmã, vai ter que ser você!"  
  
"er... eu..." - dizia Rony. Gina olhava triunfante para ele. - "está bem! Que seja ela. Mas eu não vou perder aula por causa de treino! Ela que procure um horário melhor pra fazer isso."  
  
"Já está marcado e não posso mudar, Rony! Você vai ter que ir!"  
  
"Gina, você quer ser capitã pra melhorar o time ou só pra mandar no seu irmão?" disse Harry.  
  
"ahn? Claro que é pra melhorar o time!"  
  
"então, você pode muito bem escolher um horário para treino que seja compatível com todo mundo. Esse primeiro não vai dar pra mudar, mas nos próximos você pode fazer isso, não pode?"  
  
"er... sim, posso sim."   
  
"Então pronto, Rony, o que custa perder a primeira aula?" disse Harry.  
  
"Custa muito! Perder qualquer aula agora, custa muito!"  
  
"Então vamos rezar pra que não tenha aula nesse horário. Eu acho que perder a primeira aula não mata ninguém e acho que perder um treino de seleção também não mata ninguém. Eu vou para o treino, mas se Rony não puder ir e não quiser ir, ele não vai e não vai fazer diferença nenhuma." disse Harry, com a cabeça fervendo. Todos ficam calados. Harry permanece em estado de alerta esperando alguma resposta, mas como ninguém diz nada, ele se acalma e encosta na cadeira. Mais uma vez, Bichento o encarava.  
  
"adivinha quem vai ser o professor de defesa contra a arte das trevas..." disse Hermione, sem tirar o olhar da paisagem. A noite estava chegando e algumas estrelas já eram visíveis.  
  
"você já sabe quem é?" disse Harry, mais calmo.  
  
"aham! Vai ser Julius! Ele estava no caldeirão furado, falando com Dumbledore." disse Hermione com um sorriso de deboche no rosto. Todos se entreolham.  
  
"Dumbledore esteve lá?" disse Rony  
  
"quem é Julius?" disse Harry.  
  
"meu Deus, aquele homem que estava na audiência, atrás de mim"  
  
"o do manto? Da espada?" dizia Harry, fazendo força pra lembrar de quem ela tava falando.  
  
"sim, esse mesmo!"  
  
"ahh... ele parece bom..." disse Harry. Rony cutuca Harry com o cotovelo, perguntando quem era esse Julius.  
  
"Você não entendeu, Harry" - e Hermione o encara - "Julius é membro da suprema corte e da sagrada tríade. Cavaleiro de Merlim, e sabe-se lá quantas medalhas ele já recebeu! Ele é apenas melhor que todos os aurores que conhecemos, juntos, e ele vai nos dar aula de defesa contra a arte das trevas! Percebe agora? As aulas vão ser de um nível altíssimo!"  
  
"Isso é bom... não é?" dizia Harry.  
  
"ah, Harry, você não entendeu mas vai entender quando as aulas começarem." disse Hermione.  
  
"não liga Harry, ela só está stressada com todas as matérias que vai fazer" dizia Rony, rindo.  
  
"EU NÃO ESTOU STRESSADA!" - gritou Hermione, assustando até Bichento que subiu no colo de Luna.  
  
"você falou com ele? o que ele disse?" perguntou Harry.  
  
"nada de mais... ele só disse que não gostava de Griffinórios, mas que isso não ia influenciar nas aulas..." disse Hermione.  
  
"O que ele é? Sonserino?" disse Rony.  
  
"sim, Einstein. Ele é Sonserino" disse Hermione, ironizando.  
  
"Agora entendo por que está tão nervosa..." dizia Harry.  
  
"EU NÃO ES..." - e Hermione abaixa o tom de voz - "...eu não estou nervosa por isso. Dumbledore confia nele e já percebi que ele gosta apenas de assustar as pessoas, mas ele não é mau."  
  
"claro. Dumbledore é cheio de amizades esquisitas. Primeiro o Snape, agora esse Julius." dizia Rony.  
  
"mas acontece, Ronald Weasley, que Julius nunca foi um comensal da morte e nunca foi contra trouxas" disse Hermione.  
  
"Você perguntou isso a ele?" disse Rony. Hermione nada responde.  
  
"e ele é pior que Snape? Como ele é?" dizia Harry.  
  
"não, ele é até simpático quando você se acostuma com o jeito dele." - dizia Hermione. Rony tentava traduzir isso. - "e ele estava superpreocupado com o ocorrido naquela noite. E acho que também está preocupado quanto ao ataque na..." - e Hermione olha com o canto do olho pra Luna, que estava com o olhar vidrado nela. - "...casa"  
  
"e o que ele descobriu?" disse Harry.  
  
"nada de mais. Só que alguém invocou a criatura e que ela estava sendo controlada, mas não sabia quem foi. Só disse que com certeza não tinha sido Você-sabe-quem ou um dos comensais."  
  
"e quanto à casa?" disse Rony.  
  
"nada. Ninguém sabe nada. Algum novo membro traiu e todos estão sendo investigados."  
  
"Eu não conhecia esse Julius. Ele é um novo membro?" disse Harry.  
  
"é..." disse Hermione.  
  
"Então foi ele! Sonserino que não gosta de Griffinórios e gosta de assustar pessoas! Só pode ter sido ele!" disse Rony.  
  
"Não fala besteira, Ronald. Eu acredito mais que tenha sido o Snape, mas não quis dizer nada para não deixar Dumbledore nervoso. Ele confia muito no Snape e estava tão feliz e simpático naquela tarde... eu nunca vi o diretor assim, fora do colégio." dizia Hermione.  
  
"Claro, Snape! Quem mais poderia ser? Por que não pensei antes?" dizia Rony.  
  
"será que foi Snape quem fez aquilo com você?" - dizia Harry. - "pelo que você contou, Julius não falou de ex-comensais."  
  
"pode ser... mas eu não mantive contato com Snape nas férias." disse Hermione.  
  
"Talvez ele tenha deixado aquele bicho com você, antes das férias!" disse Harry.  
  
"claro! Faz sentido! Dumbledore disse que não poderia saber se algum aluno saísse do colégio com algum bicho daqueles." disse Hermione.  
  
"e se ele é ex-comensal, até faz sentido que ele tenha falado de Voldemort daquele jeito. E Snape também me odeia o suficiente pra querer me matar!" disse Harry.  
  
"Parem de falar esse nome aqui! Vai atrair o Draco" disse Rony.  
  
"é verdade... ele não apareceu até agora... onde será que está?" disse Harry.  
  
"melhor não saber. Deixa ele longe daqui." disse Rony.  
  
"Harry, se foi mesmo Snape, qual será a reação dele a partir de hoje?" disse Hermione.  
  
"provavelmente igual ao de sempre. Ele não vai querer dar impressão de que foi culpado de algo." disse Harry.  
  
"é melhor tomarmos cuidado... não acho que ele vá fazer alguma coisa dentro do colégio, mas fora de lá ele pode muito bem tentar algo..." disse Hermione.  
  
Nisso, uma bomba de bosta explode no corredor do vagão. Eles só percebem quando começam a sentir o fedor. Hermione se levanta e abre a porta para ver o que aconteceu, mas foi pior pois o cheiro infestou o ambiente. Neville chegava na porta, completamente sujo e com um olhar assustado.  
  
"eu não fiz nada, Hermione..." dizia Neville.  
  
Após a devida bronca e um feitiço de limpeza, Neville senta-se entre Hermione e Luna. Eles seguem viagem falando sobre a tentativa frustrada de Dino em jogar uma bomba de bosta dentro da cabine de seis Sonserinos do terceiro ano e de como Fred e Jorge faziam falta.  
  
Finalmente o trem chega à estação de Hogsmeade. 


	8. Cerimônia de Seleção

Capítulo 8  
  
- Cerimônia de Seleção -  
  
tirando os pequenos desentendimentos, essa viagem tinha sido calma. Sem Draco ameaçando a todos ou fazendo brincadeiras idiotas, eles até esqueceram por um momento que ele era monitor, mas assim que desceram do trem e viram Draco repreendendo alunos do primeiro ano, se lembraram disso.  
  
"ah não, eu vou lá fazer ele passar vergonha" dizia Rony, que tinha ganho mais coragem após o ocorrido no beco diagonal.  
  
"Rony, não! Vai ser pior!" disse Hermione, segurando em seu ombro.  
  
Ela larga rapidamente e fica sem jeito momentaneamente, mas depois vai guiar um grupo de alunos do primeiro ano que desciam do vagão. Rony também.  
  
Um pouco mais longe dali, Hagrid viu Harry e acenou com um grande sorriso. Harry acenou de volta, sendo imitado por Gina e Luna (que parecia não saber exatamente para quem estavam acenando)  
  
"vamos pegar uma carruagem para nós" disse Gina.  
  
"Eu vou esperar por eles..." disse Harry.  
  
Gina e Luna vão para uma carruagem enquanto Harry fica esperando pelos amigos. Atrás de si, alguém coloca a mão em seu ombro. Harry sente o sangue lhe subir à cabeça e ele vira para falar.  
  
"Por que não pega essa mão e..." dizia Harry, mas subitamente se cala ao ver que era Max. Seu sangue some completamente da cabeça.  
  
"opa, calma ae! já peguei!" dizia Max, tirando a mão do ombro de Harry.  
  
"Não, não, desculpa! Achei que fosse outra pessoa!" dizia Harry, nervosamente.  
  
"Ainda bem, hehe! Eu procurei por você e seu amigo lá no trem, mas não os encontrei."  
  
"A gente estava nesse vagão, mas acho que você não iria querer ficar conosco. Tava lotado."  
  
"onde eu fiquei também estava. Tinham cinco garotinhas que não paravam de falar. Eu não deveria ter entrado no vagão dos novatos..." dizia Max, com um olhar exausto.  
  
"eu to esperando o Rony e a Hermione. Eles são monitores e estão guiando os novatos pro barco. Acho que você deveria ir também." disse Harry.  
  
"Ah, Hermione. Sim, sim, queria muito falar com ela. Onde ela está?" disse Max, levantando a cabeça e olhando por cima de Harry.  
  
"já se conhecem?"  
  
"mais ou menos... Me contaram que ela era encantadoramente bela. É verdade?"  
  
"ahnn... acho que é..." disse Harry, vagamente.  
  
"você parece ter bom gosto. Se diz que é, então é porque é. Só que nunca nos vimos e eu queria saber se tudo o que me disseram era verdade. Ah, ali está! É aquela, não é?"  
  
Harry olha para trás e vê Cho Chang de costas, com um grupinho de amigas. O lugar estava fracamente iluminado e era difícil diferenciar uma pessoa de outra, se não a conhecesse bem.  
  
"não... é outra pessoa..."  
  
"que pena. Mas eu vou conhecer aquela mesmo assim."  
  
"cuidado para não perder os barcos. Ela não é novata."  
  
"Eu tomarei cuidado! Obrigado Harry e até mais! A gente se vê no colégio!" disse Max, acenando para ele e indo ao encontro de Cho. Harry acena de volta e fica olhando...  
  
Max chega perto de Cho, chamando a atenção de todas suas amigas. Ele começa a dizer algo e Harry pôde notar como as amigas se entreolhavam e escondiam risadinhas.  
  
"Ciúmes, Harry?" disse Hermione, bem no seu ouvido. Harry se assusta e vira para a amiga que estava bem próxima.  
  
"Não, não. Eu tava vendo um conhecido. Ah, e parece que ele conhece você."  
  
"quem? aquele cara?" Hermione olhava para Max, que estava acenando para o grupo de Cho e se dirigindo aos barcos.  
  
"sim. Ele sabia seu nome."  
  
"mas não faço idéia de quem seja." disse Hermione, dando de ombros.  
  
"é aluno novo."  
  
"velho daquele jeito?"  
  
"é... não conversamos direito no beco diagonal, mas pareceu que ele era do mesmo ano que a gente."  
  
"bem... vamos para as carruagens? Daqui a pouco ficamos sem lugar." disse Hermione.  
  
"onde está o Rony?"  
  
"ah é... tem o Rony..." disse Hermione desanimadamente.  
  
"Vocês dois têm que parar com isso, tá ficando ridículo..." dizia Harry.  
  
"Não sou eu! É ele! Ele tá atacado! Agora só dá pra reclamar que eu faço muitas matérias, mas isso é um problema meu." Hermione cruza os braços.  
  
"ahhh... achei que tinham brigado por uma bobagem, mas vejo que é algo extremamente importante..." ironizava Harry.  
  
"não Harry, não é só isso. Ele também disse na minha cara que eu tava com inveja de você por causa de suas notas. Ele sempre faz isso. Quando você ganhou a firebolt, ele também achava que eu tava com inveja ou sei lá o que..."  
  
"E você continua ligando pra isso. Deixa pra lá, não vale a pena ficar brigando."  
  
"e o que você vai fazer com relação às notas?"  
  
"eu vou dizer para Dumbledore."  
  
"ainda bem que você tem juízo, ao contrário de..." dizia Hermione, mas então Rony se aproximava e ela se cala.  
  
"Ufa. Parece que tem muito mais alunos novatos que nos anos anteriores! Harry, eu encontrei o Max." disse Rony ajeitando o broche de monitor que estava ligeiramente torto.  
  
"é, eu também. Vamos para as carruagens logo. Acho que Gina entrou naquela ali..." e Harry aponta uma carruagem onde agora estavam entrando mais três garotos da corvinal. Eles fecham a porta.  
  
"que tal aquela?" Rony aponta uma aparentemente vazia.   
  
Os três seguem até ela e começam a entrar. Harry olhava os trestálias que puxariam aquela carruagem e lembrava de quando voou no dorso de um deles. Rony também olhava, tentando imaginar como seria um trestália. Após entrar por último, Harry fecha a porta e se senta no meio da cadeira. Na sua frente, à direita, estava Rony escorado na janela e olhando a movimentação lá fora. Também na frente, exatamente do lado oposto, estava Hermione que também olhava pela janela. Harry não via apenas três amigos sentados numa carruagem, ele via dois tubarões famintos e um pedaço de carne boiando entre eles...  
  
"eu... esqueci uma coisa... guardem meu lugar" disse Harry, abrindo a porta e saltando o mais rápido que pode.  
  
"espere!" disse Rony, mas tarde demais pois Harry correu em direção ao trem, escondendo-se atrás de várias outras carruagens.  
  
Rony e Hermione permanecem em silêncio. Algumas carruagens à frente, Harry encontra uma ainda aberta e entra repentinamente, meio ofegante.  
  
"ufa, desculpa. Não encontrei outra." dizia Harry, acomodando-se à janela.  
  
"...tudo bem..." disse uma melodiosa voz feminina. Harry olha de lado e vê Victoria sentada ali, com a espada em seu colo.  
  
"perdão..." disse Harry, meio paralisado.  
  
"...pode ficar..." disse Victória vagamente. Ela estava sentada em uma posição anatomicamente saudável e parecia imensamente interessada na cadeira à sua frente.  
  
"você... parece Hermione..." dizia Harry, meio atônito.  
  
Victória apenas muda seu olhar para Harry, mas não diz nada. Ao contrário de Hermione, aquela mulher parecia muito atraente e bela aos olhos de Harry. Tinha um ar maduro, mas aparência jovial.  
  
"eu lembro de você..." dizia Harry, que mesmo querendo ficar calado, não conseguia.  
  
"eu estava na audiência da senhorita Granger."  
  
"sim! Ei, você vai ser nossa professora de Defesa contra a arte das trevas??" disse Harry, esperançoso que Hermione estivesse enganada quanto à Julius.  
  
"Você bem queria, Harry" disse uma voz em tom de brincadeira, vinda de fora da carruagem. Era Gllandow, que subia e era seguido por Julius. Ao entrarem, eles fecham a porta e sentam exatamente como Victoria, colocando as espadas sobre o colo. A carruagem começa a andar e balançar, seguindo a estrada.  
  
"desulpe. Você é o professor, não é?" disse Harry, olhando para Julius.  
  
"sim" ele respondeu, olhando o símbolo da Griffinória na roupa de Harry.  
  
"deve estar se perguntando o que fazemos aqui, não é?" disse Gllandow.  
  
"er... é...." disse Harry timidamente, mas na verdade ele estava perguntando-se apenas o que Victoria estava fazendo ali.  
  
"sabe como é... onde um vai, os outros vão também..." disse Gllandow.  
  
"estamos aqui por causa de Voldemort. Acreditamos que ele vai atacar o colégio durante este ano." disse Victoria, explicando melhor.  
  
"ei, Helenna, não era pra dizer isso pro garoto..." dizia Gllandow, num tom de brincadeira. Era o único tom que ele usava pra falar.  
  
"ele não é um garoto." disse Victoria. Harry sente-se forte e sábio nesse momento.  
  
"Ele é alvo principal de Riddle e merece saber o que está se passando." disse Julius, mantendo um tom de voz contínuo.  
  
"mas pra mim parece um garoto. Aposto que a primeira coisa que vai fazer é contar isso pra todos os amigos" disse Gllandow.  
  
"já disse que ele não é um garoto. Ele não vai contar, não é Harry Potter?" disse Victória.  
  
"Não vou contar!" disse Harry, que sentiu seu ego inflar de orgulho. Finalmente eles agiam conforme ele sempre quis que Dumbledore e os outros agissem, e tudo isso vindo daquela bela mulher era especialmente melhor.  
  
Gllandow dá uma única e solitária risada e fica olhando a paisagem noturna pela janela.  
  
"estou falando sério" disse Harry.  
  
"não estou rindo disso, garoto. Sei que está falando sério. É justamente por isso que estou rindo" dizia Gllandow, ainda olhando pela janela.  
  
Harry não entende o que ele quis dizer.  
  
"agora não é lugar para brincadeiras, Gllandow" disse Julius, ligeiramente irritado.  
  
"Você nunca reclamou das minhas brincadeiras, Julius."  
  
"e vocês dois sempre dizem isso. Agora parem. Na frente dos alunos, não." disse Victoria.  
  
Harry achou muito engraçado e prendeu o riso para não passar vergonha. Ele olha para a janela fortemente corado, mas não sabia direito porque achou isso tão engraçado. Os dois obedecem Victoria, que parecia não ter se alterado.  
  
nesse mesmo instante, cinco carruagens à frente, ia uma quase vazia porém parecia estar cedendo devido ao peso do clima ali dentro. Hermione e Rony faltavam apenas saltar da janela, de tão debruçados que estavam tentando evitar se olharem. Hermione escuta Rony praguejar algo em relação ao nome de Harry.  
  
"Ele não está aqui..." disse Hermione, desmotivadamente.  
  
"é, eu sei. Ele ficou no trem." disse Rony.  
  
"Claro que não ficou no trem. Ele foi para outra carruagem."  
  
"eu sei! só quis ser mais discreto. Não queria dizer que ele fugiu de você."  
  
Hermione abandona a janela e vira-se pra Rony, pronta para mais um embate.  
  
"Fugir de mim? Fugir de mim? E você? Por que ele não estaria fugindo de você?"  
  
"talvez porque eu não esteja de olho nas notas dele..." dizia Rony, sorrindo escondido dela.  
  
A primeira coisa que passa pela cabeça de Hermione é jogar Rony pela janela, mas aí ela teria que descer e pegá-lo. Então ela respira fundo e tenta falar calmamente ao mesmo tempo que lembra de Harry dizendo que ela e Rony estavam sendo ridículos.  
  
"Rony. Não quero mais brigar. Não vou discutir isso."  
  
"ótimo. Eu também não."  
  
"ótimo."  
  
"ótimo..."  
  
e Hermione volta a olhar pela janela. Em seguida, Rony senta-se no banco bem em frente a Hermione e fica olhando pela mesma janela.  
  
"o lado de cá é mais bonito..." disse Rony. Hermione sorri, mas não responde. Eles contemplam as grandes e curvadas árvores passando velozmente ao lado da carruagem, mal iluminadas pela grande lua branca nessa fria noite. Eles atravessam os pilares protegidos pelos javalis alados e param próximo às escadarias em frente ao castelo. Os alunos desciam e subiam as escadas, admirando o lugar. A cada ano que passava, parecia ficar mais belo e repleto de segredos. Já no salão de entrada, entre o barulho dos estudantes, Harry se reencontra com os dois amigos que agiam como se nada tivesse acontecido nos dias anteriores. Harry agradece por não ter piorado a situação e os acompanha, com um estranho ar sonhador no rosto. Gina os alcança dizendo que Luna ficou com os colegas da Corvinal e juntos, eles vão para o salão principal. Tudo estava bem arrumado e as velas tremeluziam no teto encantado do salão, onde dava para ver a grande lua e espaçadas nuvens flutuando pelo céu escuro. Aos poucos as mesas vão se enchendo e novamente aqueles salões ganham vida. Os fantasmas recebem a todos os estudantes com muita satisfação e alguns professores já estavam sentados. Harry passa o olhar por todos os lugares. No centro estava Dumbledore, com um ar alegre de boas vindas e mas do que nunca, preparado para mais um ano letivo. Na ponta, Hagrid acabava de chegar e sentava, acenando para Harry e seus amigos. A professora Sprout também estava lá, assim como Flitwick sobre suas almofadas, Snape e seu ar sombrio e todos os outros professores. Julius também estava se sentando, colocando sua espada encostada na cadeira. Harry não deixou de notar comentários ao redor, feitos pelos alunos mais próximos a cerca de Julius. Parecia que ele era o único que não conhecia a fama daquele homem.  
  
"olhe, Hermione. É ele?" disse Rony, indicando Julius com a cabeça.  
  
"Sim! É ele sim! O que você acha?"  
  
"é a cara de Snape..."  
  
Nesse momento, o professor Snape se levanta e vai até a cadeira de Julius, que faz o mesmo. Eles se cumprimentam e um contorcido sorriso brota fracamente na cara de Snape. Julius também sorri, como se fossem velhos conhecidos.  
  
"não acredito. Nunca Snape gostou de algum professor de defesa contra a arte das trevas, mas veja só!" dizia Rony.  
  
"Ele foi aluno da Sonserina. E pelo que Dumbledore disse, foi um dos melhores alunos que já passaram pelo colégio. É óbvio que Snape goste dele." dizia Hermione.  
  
"Ainda assim, não confio nele. Não gosto daquele ar sério." - dizia Rony - "o que você acha, Harry?"  
  
Mas Harry estava ocupado demais, olhando de um lado para o outro, ligeiramente aflito.  
  
"Harry! O que foi?"  
  
"nada não... só estou procurando alguém..." dizia Harry, que desistia de procurar e se acomodava calmamente na sua cadeira.  
  
Rony e Hermione se olham, com cara de preocupação.  
  
As portas do grande salão são abertas e a professora McGonagall guia os inúmeros novatos entre as mesas. Todos se calam e os professores se acomodam em seus lugares. Estranhamente, entre os vários novatos, haviam alguns alunos mais velhos e altos o que é motivo para vários cochichos.  
  
"olha o Max, Harry!" sussurrava Rony, deixando Hermione curiosa para saber quem era essa pessoa que alegava conhecê-la.  
  
Max olha para a mesa da Griffinória e acena com a cabeça ao ver Harry, Rony e Hermione. Ao contrário dos maiores, os pequenos estavam num misto de impressão e susto, olhando tudo ao redor. Ao chegarem em frente à mesa dos professores, McGonagall acomoda o banco e o chapéu pontudo de bruxo sobre o banco. Os sussurros acabam e todos aguardam ansiosos para ouvir o que o chapéu tem a dizer.  
  
Então, o grande rasgo próximo à aba se abriu e o chapéu começou a cantar.  
  
"Há muito tempo quando vocês nem eram nascidos  
  
ou o pai dos pais de vocês sonhavam um dia existir  
  
eu era jovem e curioso, esperto porém incauto  
  
tinha vontade saber tudo o que se passava na cabeça de todos  
  
e para esse fim eu fui criado  
  
pois a mim cabia dividir, quando todos devem se unir.  
  
Grande fardo eu carrego em tempos difíceis   
  
como os que já passaram e os que hão de passar  
  
mas nunca reclamei, pois onde há ordem, há desordem  
  
e onde não há desordem, não há ordem  
  
é com muita gratidão que estou mais um ano a separá-los  
  
mas devo avisá-los que juntos devem permanecer.  
  
Assim eram Gryffindor e Slytherin  
  
Hufflepuff e Ravenclaw  
  
Juntos eles estavam  
  
separados deveriam ficar  
  
com um ideal em comum  
  
e idéias diferentes, seguiu o seu caminho, cada um  
  
em um lado, os justos e honrados.  
  
em outro, os ambiciosos e poderosos.  
  
em um lado, os sábios e curiosos.  
  
em outro, os injustiçados que têm sede pelo saber.  
  
Se não fosse a separação, não existiria a união  
  
que é Hogwarts, essa nação.  
  
Mas assim como toda criança se torna um adulto e parte de casa  
  
Nossos fundadores cresceram e se separaram mais uma vez.  
  
permaneceram em seu orgulho  
  
buscando alcançar seus objetivos sozinhos  
  
eles mudaram e essa mudança trouxe discórdia  
  
essa mudança era inevitável, porém não impraticável  
  
mas se deixaram levar pelos acontecimentos  
  
e Slytherin não suportou. Foi embora deixando a desordem na escola  
  
desordem que trouxe ordem, pois os três amigos se uniram novamente  
  
e descobriram como praticar o que não é impraticável.  
  
Agora meus amigos, estou aqui  
  
contando a vocês minha experiência  
  
pedindo-lhes paciência, pois este velho chapéu está preocupado  
  
vou lhes separar mais uma vez, mas vou pedir-lhes que permaneçam juntos  
  
e que aqueles que estão juntos não se separem  
  
ou o inimigo mortal que está a espreita se erguerá mais forte.  
  
Que comece a seleção!"  
  
aplausos irromperam por todo o salão e os alunos cochichavam entre si.  
  
"a cada ano que passa, ele parece mais preocupado com o fim do colégio" dizia Rony, enquanto aplaudia.  
  
"convivendo com Dumbledore o ano inteiro, ele deve saber tudo o que está acontecendo" disse Harry, também aplaudindo.  
  
"é motivo pra ficarmos preocupados também..." dizia Hermione.  
  
A professora McGonagall olhava para os alunos por cima de seus pequenos óculos, fazendo todos se acalmarem e ficarem em silêncio. Então, ela começa a ler a lista de nomes em um rolo de pergaminho especialmente longo esse ano.  
  
"Annabel, Lauren"  
  
e uma nervosa garota subia e sentava no banco. Ela parecia meio robótica enquanto colocavam o chapéu sobre sua cabeça, sempre procurando olhar algum lugar onde não havia alguém olhando para ela.  
  
"Corvinal!" - e apalusos eufóricos na mesa da Corvinal recepcionaram a garota, que rapidamente descia as escadas para se juntar à mesa.  
  
Rony olhava para os alunos sendo selecionado, mas nota que Harry olhava exatamente na direção oposta. Ele também procura ver o que Harry tanto olhava e em pé na porta de entrada, em cada lado, estavam Victoria e Gllandow, assistindo a tudo.  
  
"quem são?" sussurrou Rony.  
  
"amigos de Julius" respondeu Harry, vagamente.  
  
"Beltazar, Maxmilian" - nisso, Harry e Rony voltam-se para frente.  
  
O jovem aluno sobe confiante e se senta no banco, em meio a pequenas risadas inclusive dos novatos. Nunca haviam visto um aluno do tamanho dele ser selecionado, mas ele não parecia incomodado, inclusive ria junto com todos. McGonagall pigarreia alto enquanto coloca o chapéu na cabeça dele, fazendo todos se calarem.  
  
"hum, hum... difícil, muito difícil... muitos pensamentos, um pouco de tudo, o que posso fazer? se daria muito bem na corvinal, sim, se daria muito bem.." dizia o chapéu. Harry se lembra de quando foi selecionado, o chapéu também demorava um pouco.  
  
"não, lufa lufa não é o seu lugar... definitivamente, não é... ah, sim! Griffinória? parece muito bom, mas não é assim que funciona. Oh, sim, sim. Está decidido. Sonserina!!"  
  
e aplausos irromperam na mesa da Sonserina. Harry e Rony ficaram decepcionados com a seleção, pois esperavam que ele viesse para Griffinória.  
  
"não acredito nisso. Aquele chapéu está ficando velho demais." dizia Rony.  
  
"mas ele nunca errou. Hermione deve saber, não é?" e Harry volta-se para Hermione, mas ela acompanhava com o olhar Max se dirigindo à mesa da Sonserina.  
  
"Hermione!" Rony cutuca o pé dela por baixo da mesa.  
  
"Sim, estou ouvindo. Não, o chapéu nunca errou." dizia Hermione, ainda vidrada em Max.  
  
"O que houve? Por que está assim?" disse Rony.  
  
"Porque eu tava vendo se já não conhecia esse garoto..." - dizia Hermione. - "Harry, lembra de Hugo?"  
  
"Hugo? Que Hugo?" disse Rony, olhando pra Harry.  
  
"um trouxa que ela conheceu nas férias..." - disse Harry - "que tem ele?"  
  
"tem o mesmo sobrenome..." disse Hermione, voltando a olhar para a própria mesa.  
  
"é? eu não lembrava..." disse Harry.  
  
"Quem é esse Hugo? Você não me falou de Hugo nenhum." disse Rony, dessa vez olhando para Hermione.  
  
"Hugo me disse que não tinha irmãos..." dizia Hermione, pensativa.  
  
"mas ele é trouxa. Talvez seja algum lado da família onde só tenha trouxas. Alguns sobrenomes são comuns..." dizia Harry.  
  
"Me expliquem isso direito! Por que não me disseram nada desse Hugo?" disse Rony, sentindo-se ignorado.  
  
Harry então resolve explicar para Rony sobre Hugo, enquanto Chermman, Zaldan era escolhido para a Griffinória.  
  
"Por que não me disse nada e só disse pro Harry?" perguntou Rony, indignado.  
  
"por que você ia fazer muitas perguntas, como agora..." disse Hermione, sem tirar a atenção da professora McGonagall. Rony cora e olha para o prato vazio à sua frente.  
  
"eu não to fazendo muitas perguntas..." resmungou ele, enquanto Ernest, Klaus era escolhido para lufa lufa.  
  
e a seleção continua por mais alguns minutos. Demorando mais do que os anos anteriores, tantos os novatos quanto os veteranos começavam a sussurrar e conversar entre si, em voz baixa, esperando ansiosos pelo banquete. Um suspiro de alegria é liberado por cada aluno quando Yngwie, Gondfflow é escolhido para Griffinória e a professora recolhe o chapéu e o banco.  
  
O diretor Dumbledore levanta-se e ergue as mãos pedindo que os alunos se acalmem e escutem. Todos obedecem imediatamente, voltando suas atenções para o diretor.  
  
"Novos alunos e antigos alunos de Hogwarts..."  
  
todos parecem prender a respiração.  
  
"façam-se minhas palavras hoje, as mesmas de um ano atrás. Bom apetite!"  
  
e todos riram e aplaudiram, considerando esse o melhor discurso que ele poderia dar. Claro que os novatos não entenderam, mas rapidamente receberam as devidas explicações. Um grande banquete com comida de vários tipos surgiram magicamente nas mesas e os alunos começaram a se servir rapidamente, como se fosse a última noite deles.  
  
"como era esse Hugo?" perguntou Rony, entre uma mordida e outra.  
  
"ah, não sei. Era alto, magro..." dizia Hermione tentando se concentrar na refeição.  
  
"mas era parecido com o Max?"  
  
"que max?"  
  
"maxmilian! o novato!"  
  
"ah, não era não. Era bem diferente. Era um tipo... italiano, entende?" dizia Hermione, balançando o corpo de um jeito provocativo.  
  
"tipo italiano. o que é um tipo italiano? eu nao sei o que é um tipo italiano! Harry, você sabe o que é um tipo italiano?" dizia Rony, meio aflito.  
  
"nhaum" disse Harry, de boca cheia.  
  
"Ah, Rony, eu sei lá. Mas não era igual a esse Max." disse Hermione.  
  
Harry ergue a cabeça e olha para a porta mais uma vez.  
  
"Por que eles não vêm comer?" disse Harry, com preocupação na voz.  
  
"eles quem?" - e Hermione olha para a porta - "ah..."  
  
Harry ergue a mão o mais alto que pode, na tentativa de chamar a atenção dos dois, mas Rony o segura e puxa pra baixo.  
  
"Você é louco? Você vai chamar os amigos do Julius para cá?"  
  
"O que tem? Eles estão com fome."  
  
"então por que não comem?"  
  
"por que ninguém convidou" e Harry tenta erguer a mão de novo, mas é impedido por Rony.  
  
"Se eles quiserem comer, eles vão comer. Agora deixa eles pra lá!"  
  
"Do que tem medo, Rony? Eles são simpáticos. No caminho pra cá, eu vim na carruagem deles..." disse Harry, fazendo Rony e Hermione olharem para ele de forma fulminante. Harry abaixa a cabeça imediatamente e se limita a mastigar o que põe na boca.  
  
"e o que vocês conversaram de tão interessante?" disse Hermione, indiferentemente.  
  
"nada..."  
  
"então não são tão simpáticos." disse Rony.  
  
"é, não são..." Harry queria evitar falar da viagem nas carruagens.  
  
"e você pegou o que tinha esquecido, Harry?" disse Hermione, dando um gole.  
  
"peguei..."  
  
"e cadê?" disse Rony, imitando a amiga.  
  
"caiu lá fora..."  
  
"Harry, Harry!" - e pela primeira vez, Harry ficou muito animado que os irmãos Creevey o chamassem - "Harry, aqui!"  
  
Harry acena alegremente para os irmãos sentados a 6 pessoas além dele. Hermione e Rony seguem comendo em silêncio.  
  
"Harry! As aulas Harry! As aulas de defesa!" disse Colin, mostrando a moeda que carregava no bolso. Seu irmão também mostrava a moeda, o que chamou a atenção de alguns alunos que estavam no meio do caminho.  
  
"Vão continuar! Depois a gente se fala melhor!" disse Harry, tentando não gritar.  
  
"er... Harry... eu também vou continuar..." disse Hermione, meio sem jeito, entre uma colherada e outra.  
  
"que bom" disse Harry, que não quis comentar sobre a mudança de decisão dela.  
  
"mas temos que falar com o resto do pessoal. Eu falo com a turma da Corvinal, se você quiser..." disse Hermione, achando que Harry iria preferir não falar com Cho.  
  
"Não, eu falo... pode deixar... Comunique à turma da griffinória mesmo..." disse Harry, vagamente.  
  
"A inscrição para as aulas começam só amanhã, não é?" disse Neville, que estava rindo de algo que Parvati disse.  
  
"Inscrição?" disse Harry, totalmente por fora.  
  
"Claro Harry. Os professores não adivinham quais matérias você vai fazer."  
  
"nem mesmo a Sibila" emendou Rony.  
  
"E ela adivinha alguma coisa? Aposto que você não leu a carta do colégio, né Harry?" disse Hermione.  
  
"eu li sim. Comprei todo o material."  
  
"mas não é só isso o que tem na carta. Também tem informações sobre horário de inscrição e tudo mais. Já vi que não leu mesmo... eu levo você para fazer a inscrição" disse Hermione, enquanto Harry olhava em direção ao prato, tentando se lembrar se tinha visto a carta por completo.  
  
"Senhorita Granger!" disse a animada voz fantasmagórica de Nick quase-sem-cabeça. Ele paira bem em cima da mesa, entre Hermione e Harry.  
  
"olá, senhor nickolas" disse Hermione.  
  
"Por favor, deixe-me parabenizá-la! Eu soube de seu mais novo e recém descoberto dom!"  
  
"dom?" disse Neville, que sempre parava de comer quando nick chegava por perto depois que no ano passado ele foi atravessado sem aviso prévio. Ele não se sentia bem em comer perto de um fantasma.  
  
"Sim, você não soube? A senhorita Granger desenvolveu sua visão interior, durante essas férias." disse Nick, virando-se para falar com Neville. Este, abre um largo sorriso e dá uma cotovelada desconfortável em Lilá, que reclama antes de ouvir as novidades. Nick vira-se novamente para Hermione.  
  
"Por favor... não era pra dizer isso..." disse Hermione, que começava a abaixar a cabeça tentando evitar os olhares curiosos de seus companheiros da Griffinória. Um por um, todos olhavam para ela.  
  
"Como não!? Um dom raro e especial como esses, era motivo de comemorações e orgulho. Quando eu era vivo..." - e sir nick olha para o alto, sonhadoramente e com um pingo de saudosismo na voz - "... tive a sorte de conhecer a bela Lauriel. Ah, doce e bela Lauriel..."  
  
"hehe, Nick. Não estamos na idade média." - dizia Rony - "adivinhação não é mais uma ´ciência´ tão admirada assim"  
  
Nick resmunga algo em voz baixa, ao contrário de lilá.  
  
"E o que você entende de ciência, Ronald?" - dizia Lilá que admirava Sibila - "Muitas garotas gostariam de ter a sorte que Hermione teve, inclusive eu. Mas eu já soube que não teria essa sorte há alguns anos atrás, hehehe"  
  
Lilá e Parvati riem, ao contrário de Hermione que fecha a cara ficando cada vez mais corada.  
  
"do que estão rindo?" Harry sussurrava para Rony.  
  
"Não há motivo para se envergonhar, nobre senhorita" - dizia Nick olhando Hermione - "a mais bela das flores é aquela que desabrocha tardiamente, pois teve tempo para se fortalecer..."  
  
as garotas continuam rindo juntas com alguns alunos do quarto ano.  
  
"obrigado Nick, agora queremos terminar nossa suculenta refeição" disse Rony, colocando a colher na boca e fazendo um estalido que deixa Nick com os olhos sonhadores e melancólicos. Ele segue sobre a mesa, obviamente tristonho.  
  
"rony, não precisava fazer isso com ele..." disse Hermione.  
  
"você deveria agradecer, isso sim" disse Rony, tentando segurar o riso.  
  
"O que? por que?" Harry não entendia o que estava se passando.  
  
"depois eu explico, Harry" disse Rony.  
  
Rapidamente a notícia começou a se espalhar pelas outras mesas e Hermione não pôde escapar de olhadelas curiosas e risinhos escondidos.  
  
E assim seguiu o banquete, entre risos e gargalhadas, falatório animado e novidades. Após a sobremesa, quando todos já estavam satisfeitos e preparados para um longo discurso, Dumbledore se levanta. Alguns olham, mas nem todos viram. Ele então começa a fazer sinal com as mãos para que todos se calem e aos poucos o salão vai ficando silencioso. Finalmente, ele começa o seu discurso de boas vindas.  
  
"Alunos novos e antigos de Hogwarts. Para quem não entendeu o que disse anteriormente, a escola deseja-lhes uma boa vinda. Perdoem este velho homem por tirá-los de suas divertidas conversas para ouvir um chato discurso, mas prometo ser breve. Primeiramente gostaria de avisá-los a pedido do nosso zelador, o senhor Filch, que uma grande, porém necessária, lista de materiais proibidos está fixada na porta de seu escritório e portanto, todos os alunos devem ler com atenção para evitar maiores problemas no futuro. Também gostaria de avisar que a floresta além do nosso território é terminantemente proibida a qualquer aluno desacompanhado, do primeiro ao sétimo ano. Vocês receberão maiores instruções com relação a horários de seus monitores e dos respectivos chefes de casa. Mas agora vou falar de uma agradável novidade. Como já podem ter percebido, o ingresso esse ano de alunos mais velhos em nossa escola. Eles vieram por diversos motivos pessoais que não cabe a mim contar aqui e devem ser recebidos como qualquer aluno que está ingressando em nossa escola, independentemente de sua origem. Também é com felicidade que anuncio a todos a entrada de um novo professor, que lecionará defesa contra a arte das trevas. Alguns já devem conhecê-lo, outros não, mas sua história é longa e não vou contar-lhes agora, deixando para uma outra oportunidade. Seu nome é Julius Malfoy (Harry, Rony e Mione se entreolham surpresos, além de vários alunos que começavam a cochichar entre si), que se voluntariou a lecionar em nossa escola devido aos problemas que estamos passando atualmente no mundo. Juntos com ele, vieram também Victoria Helenna e Gllandow Dhanmig, outros dois membros da suprema corte que também se mostraram dispostos a auxiliar os professores no que for necessário. (Dumbledore mostra a porta de entrada e todos os alunos viram a cabeça para olhar. Victoria e Gllandow permaneciam imóveis. Dumbledore volta a falar e todos voltam sua atenção sobre ele). Por fim, devo avisar que datas de inscrições para os times de quadribol de cada casa e seus horários serão informados pelos chefes de cada casa. Desejo-lhes um bom ano letivo e que seja um ano de muita sorte a tod..."  
  
Então Dumbledore pára repentinamente o seu discurso. Alguns poucos alunos começam a aplaudir fracamente, quando percebem o diretor colocar as mãos sobre a mesa e sentar em sua cadeira com os olhos apertados. Um susto generalizado percorre por todo o salão quando os professores se levantam repentinamente. A professora MCGonagall e Julius são os primeiros a chegarem próximo ao diretor, quando comentários nervosos invadem o salão. Vários alunos se levantam, inclusive Harry, Rony e Hermione. Madame Pomfrey, Hagrid e Snape também chegam perto do diretor e o ajudam a se levantar. Com o auxílio dos três, Dumbledore ergue uma mão trêmula fazendo com que todos os alunos se calem. então, após uma breve pausa, ele diz calmamente com voz baixa e em tom de brincadeira.  
  
"Desculpem este velho bruxo que não aguentou comer mais um pouco além de seu limite. Tenham um bom ano letivo e que seja um ano de muita sorte a todos" disse Dumbledore, mantendo um discreto sorriso por trás de sua espessa barba. Os murmúrios e comentários voltaram a tomar conta do salão, quando professora McGonagall começou a bater palmas, sendo seguida por alguns professores e monitores. Aos poucos, os alunos imitam a professora e só depois de algum tempo é que todo o salão irrompe em aplausos, enquanto Dumbledore é levado para fora por madame Pomfrey, Hagrid, Julius e Snape. As portas são abertas e os monitores procuram guiar os alunos enquanto todos comentavam euforicamente o ocorrido. Harry vai até a mesa dos professores e seria seguido por Rony, se Hermione não o lembrasse que ele deveria guiar os novatos.  
  
"professora! O que aconteceu?" perguntou Harry, aflito.  
  
"não se preocupe, Potter. Vá para seu quarto arrumas suas coisas. Ele está bem." disse McGonagall, antes de sair do salão. Aquela resposta não satisfez Harry, pois obviamente o diretor não estava bem. 


	9. Um turbulento começo

Capítulo 9  
  
- Um turbulento começo -  
  
Os alunos novatos são guiados pelos corredores de Hogwarts, cada um para seu devido salão comunal. A balbúrdia era generalizada enquanto os monitores tentavam acalmar a todos e estabelecer o silêncio, dizendo que não tinha nada com o que se preocuparem.  
  
"ATENÇÃO, VOCÊS AÍ NO FUNDO!" gritava Hermione, tentando ser ouvida pelos garotos que estavam mais atrás.  
  
"Sonorus..." disse Rony, apontando sua varinha no pescoço de Hermione.  
  
"ANTEÇÃO VOCÊS AÍ NO FUNDO!" repetiu Hermione, fazendo sua voz ecoar fortemente pelo corredor em frente ao quadro da mulher gorda. Todos se assustam e se calam.  
  
"essa não é a senha. Sem senha, sem entr..." dizia a mulher gorda no quadro.  
  
"NÃO, NÃO,..." - Hermione pára e usa o feitiço quietus para retornar sua voz ao normal - "desculpe, a senha é: Omelete de queijo"  
  
"Senha correta" e a mulher gorda faz uma reverência enquanto o quadro gira e dá passagem aos alunos impressionados com o salão comunal.  
  
Todos os novatos entram boquiabertos e os veteranos dirigem-se direto para seus aposentos.  
  
"Essas escadas levam ao dormitório masculino! Essas outras ao feminino! Suas coisas já estão ao lado de suas camas!" explicava Hermione, enquanto Rony olhava ansiosamente a entrada. Então, Harry chega ao salão em silêncio e testa franzida, pisando firme.  
  
"Harry! O que houve? Como ele está?" disse Rony, correndo até o amigo e deixando Hermione com os novatos.  
  
"Nada! Não aconteceu nada de mais! Nada que não devemos nos preocupar!" disse Harry, rispidamente.  
  
"Como nada?" e Rony dá um olhar surpreso para Harry.  
  
"Eu sei! Claro que aconteceu algo, mas você acha que eles vão dizer? Claro que não!" Harry larga-se no sofá, olhando para o teto.  
  
"você o viu?"  
  
"não, eu não o vi! Só vi a professora McGonagall e ela disse que estava tudo bem!"  
  
"Harry" - Hermione chegava - "o que houve?"  
  
Harry dá um longo suspiro de cansaço e responde pacamente - "não me disseram"  
  
"não era coisa boa. Com certeza que não era, ainda mais para alguém na idade dele" disse Rony, sentando-se no sofá.  
  
"e os professores pareceram bastante preocupados. O Senhor chapéu também estava. Será que ele já sabia de algo?" dizia Hermione, sentando-se entre os dois.  
  
"Acho que não. Se eles soubessem de algo, diriam para a gente."  
  
"HÁ HÁ" - Rony e Hermione olham para o sorriso de deboche de Harry - "Vocês acham?"  
  
"bem... se fosse algo REALMENTE importante..." dizia Hermione, dando ênfase ao realmente.  
  
"não importa. Amanhã eu vou na enfermaria e se ele não estiver lá, eu vou na sala da enfermeira saber o que houve." disse Rony.  
  
"deixa eu adivinhar..." e Harry pigarreia igual a Rony quando vai recitar algum feitiço - "o senhor Dumbledore está melhor, querido. Só estava cansado." - dizia Harry, tentando imitar madame Pomfrey.  
  
"Harry. Se for algo realmente grave, eles não vão poder esconder isso do colégio inteiro." disse Hermione.  
  
"Se for algo realmente grave, eles vão esconder até quando der para esconder. Mas eu sei com quem falar para saber o que está havendo. Com certeza eles não irão mentir." dizia Harry.  
  
"Você tá falando de Julius? É louco? Um Malfoy não vai mentir?" disse Rony.  
  
"Eu não estou falando dele. Estou falando dos outros dois."  
  
"por que eles seriam diferentes?" disse Rony, levantando o tom de voz como se estivesse surpreso.  
  
"Rony, você não conhece ele. Não o julgue pelo sobrenome" disse Hermione.  
  
"Nada que venha daquela família pode ser coisa boa, Mione."  
  
"Eu sei, Rony, mas... mas..." - Hermione tentava arrumar algum argumento - "VOCÊS, O QUE ESTÃO OLHANDO?!" - Hermione berra para três novatos que pareciam estar escutando a conversa. Eles sobem as escadas correndo.  
  
"olha, eu sei que posso confiar neles." disse Harry, pondo-se de pé.  
  
"como sabe?" disse Rony.  
  
"Eu sei, ok? Vou dormir. Amanhã vou acordar cedo pra falar com eles..." disse Harry, indo para as escadas sem se despedir.  
  
"eu também vou dormir, mas amanhã eu vou falar com a enfermeira. Boa noite Mione." disse Rony, se levantando e seguindo o amigo.  
  
"boa noite..." Respondeu Hermione, ainda pensando no argumento que lhe faltou antes. Ela então percebe que o salão ainda está meio cheio e se levanta, tentando pôr ordem, mandando todos irem dormir.  
  
No dormitório masculino, Harry sentava em sua cama e abria o malão, revirando-o bruscamente. Rony chegava em seguida e abria a sua mala, para arrumar as coisas.  
  
"Harry, isso tudo foi muito derepente. Garanto que amanhã, a professora ou até o próprio diretor vai explicar tudo." dizia Rony, tentando acalmar o amigo.  
  
"eu sei..." - Harry estava agora mais calmo - "você pode estar certo, mas é incrível! A professora falou comigo como se eu estivesse no segundo ano."  
  
"O que ela disse, Harry?" perguntou Neville, que estava terminando de arrumar suas coisas.  
  
"que não era nada pra eu me preocupar e depois me mandou dormir" resmungou Harry, tirando um vaso vazio e um saco de plástico de dentro da mala. Ele abre o saco e despeja no vaso um monte de terra.  
  
"o diretor parecia tão bem durante o jantar" dizia Neville, prestando atenção no que Harry fazia.  
  
"é..." e Harry tira uma caixa, abrindo-a e pegando as sementes de Landárias. Ele coloca na terra e usa sua varinha pra deixar a terra úmida.  
  
Cada um termina de arrumar suas coisas e dormem, mas Harry precisou da ajuda do presente de Dumbledore para dormir esta noite.  
  
Após uma noite de sono não muito tranquila, Harry acorda e vê que dormiu um pouco mais do que devia, pois muitos alunos já haviam acordado. Ele rapidamente se levanta e guarda o dodecaedro no criado mudo ao lado de sua cama, indo se arrumar para o café. Isso se ainda tivesse sobrado algum café. Ele chega correndo no grande salão a tempo de ver Hermione levantando e pegando um pesado livro que estava ao seu lado na mesa.  
  
"Bom dia!" disse Harry, ofegante. Ele senta e olha em volta, vendo o que sobrou do café.  
  
"Bom dia Harry. Dormiu muito, não foi?" Hermione estava bem humorada como quase sempre estivera nos primeiros dias do ano letivo. Vendo o olhar curioso que Harry empunhava em sua direção, ela tira o exemplar do profeta diário de dentro do grande livro e entrega para Harry, que vê logo na primeira página em letras garrafais "Um turbulento começo". A foto do grande salão repleto de alunos e do diretor discursando parecia estática, mas todos os alunos realizavam pequenos movimentos e o diretor balançava suas mãos como se o discurso tivesse sido bem longo. Harry começa a ler as primeiras linhas...  
  
"O início do ano letivo em Hogwarts, escola de bruxos, foi marcado pelo quadro de saúde de seu diretor, Alvo Dumbledore, que demonstrou um pouco de fragilidade no fim de seu discurso ao quase desmaiar diante de centenas de alunos, mas permaneceu firme até o final enquanto era retirado do salão embaixo de uma grande saraivada de aplausos." - Harry sorri pela forma como o profeta diário estava descrevendo a cena - "A enfermeira do colégio nos informou que o diretor Alvo Dumbledore apenas sentiu uma leve tontura devido a um pequeno resfriado que havia pego durante a manhã de sexta feira, mas que ele já estava bem. O próprio diretor nos concedeu algumas palavras, informando que estava melhor e agradecia a preocupação de todos. Não só os alunos, como também membros da corte suprema e do ministério da magia, se sentem aliviados por esse pequeno susto não ter passado de um simples e pequeno susto."  
  
"isso é ótimo..." dizia Harry sem muita animação, que mesmo depois de ler aquilo ainda pensava em falar com Victória.  
  
"leia as outras matérias" disse Hermione, ainda sorrindo ansiosa. Harry desdobra o jornal e lê as outras manchetes.  
  
"Equipe de peso em Hogwarts. Três membros da corte suprema e também cavaleiros de Merlim, ingressaram a equipe de professores de Hogwarts, a pedido do diretor Alvo Dumbledore e a pedido dos próprios membros. Segundo o diretor, 'a qualidade de nossas aulas de defesa contra a arte das trevas deve ser otimizada, para contrabalancear o prejuízo que tivemos ano passado.' numa óbvia e direta acusação à Dolores Umbridge, ex-professora de Defesa, que lecionou em Hogwarts no ano passado." - Harry sente seu coração pular de alegria - "em sua defesa, Umbridge nos disse que sempre seguiu os regulamentos do ministério e ensinou conforme o ministério achava necessário. Se Dumbledore não aprovou o seu método, ele não estava aprovando o método do ministério. O ministério da magia não quis comentar sobre o assunto."  
  
"isso é ótimo!" dizia Harry, agora com muito mais animação na voz.  
  
"Leia mais!" Hermione estava ainda mais ansiosa.  
  
"Julius Malfoy, atual professor de Defesa contra a arte das trevas, declarou à equipe do profeta diário que não estava fazendo mais do que cumprir com o seu dever e que passaria aos alunos todos os seus conhecimentos e experiências que ele achasse adequado. Segundo o professor, 'estar preparado para combater ou evitar bruxos sem escrúpulos é extremamente necessário para qualquer bruxo, jovem ou velho, ainda mais em dias como os atuais em que um grande mal está de volta. Nós da corte suprema e todo o ministério estamos fortemente empenhados na caçada a Tom Riddle, mas não cabe apenas a nós a defesa de toda a população. Cada um deve saber como agir nas piores situações possíveis e não me reconhecerei como professor se ao menos um aluno sair do colégio sem saber como se defender em um caso real'. Julius Malfoy, irmão caçula de Lucius Malfoy, disse também à equipe do profeta diário que seu irmão estava sendo punido pelos seus atos e escolhas erradas. ´Lucius havia escolhido ser comensal e, desde que eu escolhi ser auror, jurei que caçaria e prenderia qualquer bruxo que usasse a magia para causar o mal e terror generalizado´ disse Julius ao ser perguntado sobre o seu relacionamento atual com o irmão. Lucius Malfoy e outros comensais presos tentaram fugir da prisão de Azkaban ainda no começo dessa semana , mas por esforços da guarda mágica nacional e do próprio ministério, a fuga foi controlada e agora eles são mantidos sob maior segurança."  
  
E harry começa a folhear o jornal, vendo que existem muitos e muitos mais parágrafos contando sobre as medidas tomadas pelo ministério quanto à fuga, mas sua barriga resmunga e seus olhos cansam.  
  
"então? o que achou?" disse Hermione, ansiosa pela opinião de Harry.  
  
"bem... é estranho..." dizia Harry, inseguro.  
  
"muito, não é? Eu estou gostando desse professor novo e ele é um Malfoy. Depois do almoço no caldeirão furado, eu já tava começando a mudar minha opinião sobre ele, mas depois de ontem fiquei meio abalada. Mas hoje, ler isso me deixou segura de que ele é exatamente o oposto do irmão!" dizia Hermione, euforicamente.  
  
"Você não está sendo rápida demais? Digo... tudo bem que ele tenha dito essas coisas, mas..."  
  
"ora, Harry. Quem é que tinha tanta certeza de que os amigos de Julius eram confiáveis? De onde veio tanta certeza?"  
  
"não sei..." Harry não queria falar sobre o que ele conversou com os três na carruagem, pois lembrou do juramento que fez a Victória e Gllandow.  
  
"pois bem, eu ouvi o que Dumbledore disse antes e pelas atitudes de Julius até agora, não tenho do que reclamar." disse Hermione, abraçando o livro.  
  
"é. Você tá certa." Harry também lembrou que Julius tinha dado um voto de confiança a Harry e apoiado Victoria quando ela disse a verdade sobre o motivo deles terem vindo para cá.  
  
"Esse ano vai ser ótimo, Harry!"  
  
"que livro é esse? Hogwarts, uma história?" dizia Harry, rindo enquanto dobrava o jornal.  
  
"ha ha, muito engraçado. Esse livro é o mesmo que você comprou e não fez questão nem de olhar a capa. É o livro de poções que Snape adotou."  
  
"o francês?"  
  
"sim. Eu não quero ter problemas com Snape esse ano. Sei que vou ter, mas quero minimizá-los. Então vou começar lendo hoje mesmo. Ah, e à tarde eu te pego pra gente fazer as inscrições nas turmas dos NIEM´s"  
  
"certo. Você sabe francês, Mione?" Harry viu pelo título que não era uma versão traduzida.  
  
"fiz um curso antes de entrar aqui no colégio, mas depois eu parei... tá na hora de voltar a treinar"  
  
"Eu não sabia. Que legal. Francês é uma língua bonita" dizia Harry, enchendo uma xícara de café.  
  
"quer que eu te ensine?"  
  
"não..." Harry toma um gole rapidamente, fazendo careta pois esqueceu o açúcar.  
  
"bah, então eu vou pra biblioteca. Até mais, Harry." e Hermione vai embora abraçada fortemente ao livro, como se fosse seu bem mais precioso.   
  
Harry olha tristemente para a cesta de pães, pois só havia ela com um pouco de pão seco. Todas as outras cestas de pães e frutas estavam praticamente vazias.  
  
.....  
  
Rony seguia decidido pelos corredores de Hogwarts, indo em direção à enfermaria a passos firmes, enquanto todos os habitantes dos quadros o seguiam com o olhar. Mesmo após Hermione ter mostrado o jornal, ele não mudara sua opinião sobre Julius e seus amigos. "Só porque é o que é, não quer dizer que deixa de ser um Malfoy" Rony disse para a amiga. Ele também não se conformou com a notícia sobre Dumbledore e queria ver com seus próprios olhos. Era muito provável que se o diretor estivesse com alguma doença grave, eles não iriam revelar para o jornal ou Voldemort saberia de sua fragilidade.  
  
Ele se aproxima da porta da enfermaria e quando vai bater, escuta a voz de Hagrid. Rony pára para ouvir...  
  
"hum, então é isso. Não vou deixar que saibam até a hora certa." dizia Hagrid.  
  
"Muito bom, Hagrid. Vai ser melhor assim." dizia Dumbledore, com uma voz ligeiramente baixa e cansada.  
  
Rony abaixa a mão que ia usar para bater na porta e encosta um pouco a orelha, mas Hagrid abre a porta repentinamente fazendo Rony quase dar um salto para trás de tanto susto e ficar completamente vermelho.  
  
"Oh, Rony! O que faz por aqui?" disse Hagrid, surpreso.  
  
"eu, eu... eu..." Rony tentava lembrar o que fazia ali, após ter esquecido até seu nome por causa do susto.  
  
Dumbledore também sai da enfermaria e Rony consegue ver de relance que ele escondia sob as mangas das vestes, um frasco com uma poção de cor vermelha bem diluída.  
  
"Bom dia, senhor Weasley" disse Dumbledore, com voz baixa.  
  
"b-bom dia, diretor..." Rony pensava em como iria perguntar sobre o que eles estavam falando sem dar a impressão que ele não estava ouvindo atrás da porta.  
  
"Ele estava ouvindo atrás da porta! Yuhuuuu! Monitor bisbilhoteiro, grande malcriado!" Era pirraça que cantava e dava cambalhotas no ar, logo atrás de Rony.  
  
Rony olha surpreso para pirraça, ficando mais vermelho ainda.  
  
"Seu mentiroso! Como chegou aqui sem que eu visse?" disse Rony bem nervoso.  
  
"uhhh, agora vai se dar mal! O monitor da grifflândia vai pra detenção aprender uma lição" Pirraça fazia caretas e pairava bem perto do rosto de Rony, que se afastava.  
  
"Pode se retirar, Pirraça. Está tudo em ordem" disse Dumbledore calmamente. Apesar de não parecer, ele estava dando uma ordem e pirraça não ousava desobedecer o diretor.  
  
"Yaaaaaa o pequeno Weasley acha que é como os irmãos! Mas ele não ééé..." dizia Pirraça, indo embora pela janela. Algumas pessoas nos quadros riam daquilo tudo e principalmente da cara de Rony, quando ele se virou para falar com o diretor.  
  
"vocês não acreditaram, acreditaram?" dizia Rony, tentando olhar Hagrid e Dumbledore ao mesmo tempo.  
  
"o que você acha, diretor?" dizia Hagrid, olhando para Dumbledore com cara de quem está se divertindo.  
  
"eu acho que uma boa detenção a sua escolha será o suficiente, Hagrid... cof, cof!" Dumbledore também parecia estar se divertindo, mas sua tosse o faz mudar de expressão como se estivesse sentindo muita dor na garganta.  
  
"Pode deixar, diretor. eu, hum, já sei o que vou fazer." disse Hagrid, voltando a olhar Rony.  
  
"Diretor Dumbledore, só vim ver se o senhor estava bem. Só isso!" dizia Rony com cara de preocupação.  
  
"obrigado pela preocupação, Sr. Weasley. Por enquanto estou bem, só um pouco resfriado. Nada que uma pequena dose do Xarope Destilado da madame Pomfrey não possa curar."  
  
"Venha comigo Rony. Sua, er... detenção vai começar agora." disse Hagrid segurando no ombro de Rony e puxando-o para ir embora.  
  
"Detenção?! Mas as aulas nem começaram!" disse Rony, apavorado.  
  
"Se não quer isso, eu.. hum, acho que vou tirar uns 100 pontos da griffinória. O que acha?" disse Hagrid, ainda em tom de brincadeira.  
  
"Não!" Rony não estava entendendo o que se passava, pois nunca antes tinha imaginado Hagrid dizer isso. Rony estava assustado demais para pensar que tudo isso não passaria de uma brincadeira.  
  
Eles seguem para fora do colégio enquanto Dumbledore vai para a sua sala, pigarreando e tirando o frasco com a poção de baixo da manga de seu manto.  
  
Já fora do colégio, o dia estava limpo e claro. Vários estudantes passeavam pelos jardins ou pelo lago, aproveitando os últimos dias de férias já que as aulas iriam começar nessa segunda feira. Mas nem todos ainda estavam de férias. Os alunos do primeiro ano já estavam tendo sua primeira aula de vôo e Rony ao passar por perto, relembrou de seu primeiro ano e do incidente com Longbottom.  
  
"Saudades, Rony?" Hagrid notou como Rony olhava saudosamente para a turma.  
  
"Só tava lembrando..." dizia Rony, voltando a olhar para frente.  
  
"Vou precisar de sua ajuda mais do que nunca, esse ano." disse Hagrid.  
  
"Por que?"  
  
"Bem, hum, porque eu acho que você não deveria contar nada do que ouviu." disse Hagrid, abaixando o tom de voz.  
  
"er... está bem..." Rony finge saber do que Hagrid e Dumbledore tinham falado, pois assim ele poderia até ter alguma chance de realmente saber o que eles conversaram.  
  
"nem mesmo pro Harry ou Hermione. Eles, ahn, iriam ficar preocupados demais." disse Hagrid, olhando dos lados para ver se alguém se aproximava.  
  
"Por que? Eles merecem saber de tudo!" disse Rony, tentando arrumar alguma informação importante.  
  
"Não sei se eles iriam, hum, aceitar a notícia do mesmo jeito que você aceitou."  
  
"Já somos crescidos, Hagrid."  
  
"ha ha, pra mim ainda são pequenas pessoas" dizia Hagrid, colocando a mão na cabeça de Rony que parecia minúsculo perto do amigo.  
  
"perto de você, quem não é?"  
  
Eles passam direto pela cabana de Hagrid e se dirigiam até os portões do colégio, onde tinham cerca de 20 caixas de madeira fechadas, do tamanho do malão de Harry mas com o dobro da largura.  
  
"O que é aquilo, Hagrid?"  
  
"Hum, caixas ora. Também é sua detenção. Vai me ajudar a carregar elas para minha casa." nisso, Rony sente uma imensa preguiça e se arrepende de ter ficado lendo o jornal e não ter ido mais cedo para a enfermaria, onde com certeza conseguiria ouvir mais coisas.  
  
De repente, um zumbido agudo bem distante chama a atenção de Rony e Hagrid. Eles olham para os lados, mas não vêem nada. Quando o zumbido se torna mais forte, eles percebem que vem de trás e se viram para ver uma aluna voando na sua vassoura, descontroladamente, indo na direção dos dois.  
  
"PARE!" foi a primeira coisa que Rony pensou dizer, achando que ela realmente estava em condições de obedecer um monitor.  
  
"AAAAAAAAAA" a aluna tentava se segurar no cabo, enquanto a vassoura girava freneticamente deixando até Rony um pouco tonto. Hagrid e Rony dão um salto para o lado e a aluna passa bem por onde eles estavam, indo em direção às caixas. Hagrid olha assustado e aperta as mãos.  
  
"NÃO! NÃO BATA AÍ!" gritou Hagrid.  
  
Como se estivesse ouvindo aos pedidos desesperados de Hagrid, a garota consegue subir fazendo uma curva de quase noventa graus e ganhando altitude rapidamente. Ela ainda continuava girando quando se desprende da vassoura e começa a cair de uns 10 metros. Rony puxa a varinha de sua mão e aponta na direção da garota que caía, mas ele tremia muito e não conseguia mirar nela direito.  
  
"calma, Ronald, calma" dizia Rony para si mesmo. Quando finalmente ele consegue acompanhar a queda da garota apontando a varinha, Rony diz "Immobulus" e a garota pára a 2 metros do chão, estática.  
  
Rony e Hagrid correm até a garota e Hagrid a segura nos braços. Em seguida a turma de vôo chega ao local, alguns rindo da expressão fixa de susto que a garota mantinha no rosto, outros aliviados por ela estar bem. Os que riam era alunos da sonserina e alguns poucos da griffinória, os outros eram os amigos mais próximos da garota.  
  
a professora de vôo vinha a passos rápidos e com expressão nada amigável. Todos se calam e dão passagem quando ela chega perto e ela vai falar diretamente com Hagrid.  
  
"perdão professor. Ela está bem?"  
  
"sim, está. Graças ao Rony aqui." e Rony fica vermelho.  
  
"Isso é pra vocês aprenderem! Cinco pontos para Griffinória, pelo monitor, e cinco pontos da Griffinória por ela ter me desobedecido. E o próximo aventureiro que quiser montar numa vassoura, vai levar uma semana de detenção e perder 50 pontos. Agora eu vou levar ela pra enfermaria e quero que vocês fiquem COM OS PÉS NO CHÃO!" dizia a professora, dando ênfase no fim da frase.  
  
Todos os alunos balançam a cabeça concordando e alguns imaginavam se alguma casa já teria pontos no primeiro dia para que eles pudessem perdê-los. Hagrid a entrega para a professora, que a leva nos braços. Os amigos da garota vão junto e o restante da turma olha para Rony.  
  
"er... v-voltem para lá." disse Rony, o centro das atenções. Os sonserinos fazem cara feia, mas todos obedecem. Longe dali, a vassoura da garota caía dentro da floresta proibida.  
  
"Bem, agora vamos carregar as caixas antes que fique tarde." disse Hagrid, voltando-se para as caixas e indo até elas.  
  
"O que são elas, Hagrid?"  
  
"uma encomenda do colégio. É melhor não abrir agora."  
  
"o que tem dentro??"  
  
"algo sensível à luz"  
  
Eles chegam e Hagrid ergue três caixas empilhadas, num esforço enorme. Rony pega uma e sente como se os braços fossem cair, mas ele não quis fazer feio na frente de Hagrid e não reclamou.  
  
"Ugh, Hagrid. Eu li o jornal... e nele dizia... um monte de coisas..." Rony falava pausadamente, tomando fôlego a cada instante.  
  
"oh, sim, hum, é verdade. O jornal sempre diz um monte de coisas."  
  
"er... ele também falou... de Julius..."  
  
"Sim, provavelmente coisas boas." dizia Hagrid, com um tom de voz claramente irritado.  
  
"como ele era... quando era aluno?"  
  
"igual ao Snape. Parece que todos esqueceram do que ele fazia. Era ganancioso e fazia tudo o que podia pra ficar mais poderoso ou ganhar mais atenção. Teve uma vez que ele denunciou o próprio amigo pro diretor..." dizia Hagrid num tom de desabafo.  
  
"e o que... ele tinha... feito?"  
  
"tinha entrado na floresta proibida de noite. Lembro que ele perdeu 20 pontos e pegou 5 dias de detenção. Por pouco não foi expulso."  
  
"é, nunca gostei... desse Julius... Ainda mais sendo um... Malfoy... E o que ele ganhou... denunciando o amigo?"  
  
"O amigo era da griffinória e naquele ano, acho que a sonserina ganhou por 10 pontos de diferença. No outro ano, ele se tornou monitor da Sonserina. Hum, Tenho certeza de que Julius esperava por tudo isso. Já era quase o fim do ano e as aulas já estavam acabando, mas assim que pôde, ele conseguiu fazer a Griffinória perder 20 pontos e ficar em segundo lugar. Ele já estava nas graças de Snape e depois disso, é claro que tinha que se tornar monitor."  
  
"Então por que o diretor confia tanto nele?!" disse Rony rapidamente, sem tomar fôlego, quase derrubando a caixa por causa disso.  
  
"Bem... a diferença entre Snape e Julius, é que Julius mesmo no colégio, ahn... tinha uma forte tendência em ser justo."  
  
"Denunciar o amigo... não é nada justo." Rony falava revoltado.  
  
"eu sei, eu sei. Também acho isso, mas Julius não. Se o amigo estava saindo da linha, ele denunciava. Até esse dia o amigo sempre contava tudo a Julius pois até então, eram coisas bobas. Mas depois disso, esse amigo passou a saber o momento certo de dizer as coisas para ele."  
  
"eles continuaram amigos?!?!" disse Rony, surpreso. Seus dedos começavam a ceder, mas ele fez força para não deixar a caixa cair.  
  
"Continuaram. Bem... Como eu disse, Julius não é igual a, hum, Snape. Você não precisa ter medo de ser evenenado... de noite... e também, Julius não parece ter algo contra trouxas... não que ele tenha algo a favor. Sempre soube que Julius considerava um erro permitir gente que não é puro sangue entrar no colégio. Mas mesmo assim ele, hum... não ligava."  
  
"Eu sabia... Um Malfoy... tinha que pensar... assim."  
  
"Desde o começo ele sabia que Lucius era comensal, mas não tinha como provar. Garanto que se tivesse, ia denunciar o própiro irmão só pra conseguir a confiança de todo mundo."  
  
"pelo menos... ficava... entre família..."  
  
"Justo ou não, Julius não tem escrúpulos! Hum, eu acho que Dumbledore não deveria, você sabe, chamar ele pra ensinar aqui... nunca se sabe quando uma pessoa deixa de ser justa..."  
  
"Hagrid... obrigado... por me... apoiar..." - Rony estava mais cansado - "ao menos você... pensa... um... pouco"  
  
"o que quer dizer?"  
  
"Harry... e Mione... estão cegos..." dizia Rony, erguendo fortemente a cabeça como se isso fosse ajudar a carregar a caixa.  
  
"cegos?"  
  
"é... acho... que eles se... impressionaram.... com as espadas..."  
  
Eles chegam na porta da cabana e Hagrid põe as caixas no chão, abrindo a porta. Canino estava dormindo embaixo da mesa e Hagrid entra silenciosamente, colocando as caixas perto da porta. Rony larga a caixa ao lado das outras, fazendo barulho e enxuga a testa que estava derretendo de tanto suor. Canino acorda e olha preguiçosamente pros dois.  
  
"Cuidado com isso!" disse Hagrid.  
  
"desculpa..."  
  
"Hum, não desista agora. Tem muito mais esperando a gente!" disse Hagrid animadamente, saindo da cabana. Rony respira fundo e vai com ele, a contragosto.  
  
........  
  
Na imensa e vazia biblioteca, apenas três pessoas estavam lá. A bibliotecária, um aluno da corvinal e Hermione. Tinham tantos lugares vazios que Hermione até teve trabalho pra escolher qual seria o melhor lugar, quando ela finalmente se senta em uma pequena mesa com quatro lugares perto da ala dos livros de poções. Estava tudo tão calmo que, enquanto ela lia a sétima página (as letras eram minúsculas) tudo o que ela ouvia além da própria respiração, eram as respirações do aluno da corvinal que estava no canto da biblioteca e passos de gente entrando ali.  
  
Hermione escora a cabeça com as mãos na testa e parece ter ficado aflita. Ela então marca uma palavra no livro e abre o dicionário de francês que arranjou ali na biblioteca. Um ágil braço passa à esquerda do rosto de Hermione até a mão apontar a palavra marcada.  
  
"propriedades" sussurrou a pessoa atrás de Hermione. Ela olha para trás e vê o sorridente Maxmilian trajando o uniforme do colégio com o símbolo da Sonserina.   
  
"perdão?"  
  
"propriedades, é o significado dessa palavra, Hermione." e Max se senta em frente a ela.  
  
"obrigada... Maxmilian"  
  
"Fico honrado que tenha lembrado de meu nome, Hermione. É um prazer finalmente falar com você, ainda mais depois de ontem."  
  
"o que aconteceu ontem?"  
  
"tive o desprazer de conversar com algumas pessoas da Sonserina que não são muito amigáveis..." dizia Max, erguendo uma sobrancelha.  
  
"ah, bem, obrigada. Digo, o prazer é meu. Como soube meu nome?" Hermione fechava o dicionário.  
  
"Ora, quando você encontra alguém interessante, deve no mínimo procurar saber algo sobre ela antes de ir falar, não concorda?"  
  
"er..." Hermione fica corada "sim..."  
  
"E além do mais, eu já a conhecia há muito tempo. Nunca tinha visto, mas já conhecia. Me falaram muito bem de você. Lembra de Hugo?"  
  
"claro!" Hermione quase dá um salto na cadeira. O que ela suspeitava parecia ser verdade. Havia uma ligação entre Hugo e Max.  
  
"Shhhhhhhh" o aluno da corvinal reclama do barulho. Max abaixa o tom de voz, se aproximando da mesa.  
  
"pois é, foi ele quem me falou de você e meu irmão não economizou nos detalhes. Ele dizia que você era a personificação da beleza"  
  
Hermione fica envergonhada mais uma vez, só que ela achava que Hugo não tinha irmãos e resolve perguntar...  
  
"ele me disse que não tinha irmãos..."  
  
Então Max ergue o corpo e se encosta na cadeira, sem mais um sorriso no rosto. Até parecia um pouco zangado.  
  
"Dizer que tem irmão bruxo não é uma conversa normal entre trouxas..."  
  
"mas eu não sou trouxa! Digo, eu estudo aqui, ora..."  
  
"não foi isso o que ele me disse"  
  
"ah... talvez seja porque... eu não tenha dito isso a ele..." Hermione olha intensamente para o livro, evitando Max.  
  
"Claro. Eu sabia, hehe" - Max volta a ficar animado - "Dizer que estuda em escola de bruxos também não é uma coisa normal de se dizer"  
  
"Maxmilian..." dizia Hermione, ainda fingindo ler.  
  
"Só Max"  
  
"claro. Max, desculpa. Não quis dizer que seu irmão era mentiroso..."  
  
"eu sei que não. Mas eu também não sou, hehe."  
  
"não, não!" - e Hermione ergue o olhar mais uma vez - "eu também não quis dizer isso!"  
  
"Bem, acho que vou deixar você estudando em paz. Uma outra ocasião a gente conversa mais." e Max levanta-se.  
  
"Espere!" Hermione pensava em dizer pra ele ficar, mas ela lembra que deve adiantar o assunto.  
  
"sim?"  
  
"ahn... você vai fazer poções também?"  
  
"claro! É essencial para qualquer bruxo!"  
  
"Eu também acho! Olha, a inscrição para as turmas de NIEM´s é hoje à tarde... se quiser ir comigo, a gente conversa mais..."  
  
"Eu adoraria. Se não fosse atrevimento meu ou incômodo para você, eu até pediria para que me mostrasse o colégio. Não conheço muita coisa aqui e ninguém da Sonseria parecia empolgado em me mostrar..."  
  
"Claro, claro! Não é incômodo nenhum. Eu mostro pra você."  
  
"é ainda mais simpática pessoalmente" dizia Max. Ele então se abaixa e beija o rosto de Hermione, fazendo uma rápida carícia em sua nuca, por baixo do cabelo. Depois ele vai embora e Hermione o acompanha com o olhar até ele sair. Ela volta a tentar se concentrar no livro, mas só consegue depois de 10 minutos.  
  
.........  
  
Em frente à sala de Julius, Harry pára e pensa em não bater.  
  
"o que eu estou fazendo aqui? Só porque me disseram aquilo ontem, não quer dizer que eu devo aborrecer direto!" pensava Harry. Ele escuta uma cadeira arrastando dentro da sala.  
  
"não... não é direto. Isso é importante!" pensava Harry. Então ele ergue a mão e bate na porta.  
  
Imediatamente depois de bater uma vez, a porta abre. Harry olha surpreso quando vê que era Victoria quem abriu a porta e não Julius.  
  
"..." Harry apenas olhava a mulher, querendo muito dizer alguma coisa, mas não conseguia.  
  
"As inscrições são à tarde, Sr. Potter" disse Victoria.  
  
"Não! Eu não vim por isso! Queria falar com Julius!" Harry conseguiu desentalar.  
  
Victoria olha para dentro da sala e dá passagem a Harry que entra e se sente bastante pressionado naquele lugar. Na mesa havia vários pergaminhos enrolados e uma pena descansava após provavelmente ter escrito mais de 1 metro. Havia também alguns livros de defesa contra a arte das trevas e porta retratos virados para a cadeira do professor. Nas paredes, alguns quadros olhavam para Harry. Em um deles, a turma da Sonserina no último ano que Julius estudou em Hogwarts. Em outro, num cenário montanhoso, um quadro até certo ponto inesperado. Julius abraçado à Victória e Gllandow, todos usando trajes de alpinismo e sorrindo. Provavelmente estavam em alguma comemoração. Em um quadro, cinco crianças, dois garotos e três meninas de longos cabelos que atingiam a cintura, posavam comportadamente e por trás deles, um casal de aparência nobre e austera. Um garoto parecia com Draco Malfoy, mas o outro era menor e tinha cabelos negros. As garotas eram belas e todas aparentavam ser esnobes. Uma era loira, outra morena e a outra ruiva, mas com exceção do cabelo, todas eram idênticas. O pai era imponente e usava uma longa capa igual à de lucius, além de estar segurando uma bengala com uma cabeça de cobra de marfim na ponta. A mãe usava um longo vestido justo e um brilhante colar. O pai era parecido com Julius e a mãe era loira. Outro quadro ali era o de Julius de quando aparentemente estudava no último ano, segurando um bebê. Tinham vários quadros de pessoas desconhecidas para Harry e na parede atrás da mesa do professor, havia o brasão da Sonserina e a espada de Julius descansava embaixo dela na horizontal, sobre dois suportes de metal. Bem embaixo dos pés de Harry, havia um grande tapete com o brasão da família Malfoy. Ao ver isso, Harry dá alguns passos atrás para sair de cima do tapete e olha para Julius, que estava em frente à janela. Também haviam algumas poltronas e um grande baú no canto da parede, ao lado de uma estante repleta de livros, estranhos artefatos e frascos com diversas poções.  
  
Victória fecha a porta.  
  
"desculpe..." disse Harry, se referindo ao tapete.  
  
"se eu ligasse, não teria colocado aí" Disse Julius, fazendo Harry ficar mais tranquilo, mas não o suficiente.  
  
"eu... eu..." Harry estava nervoso com aquela sala repleta de coisas da família Malfoy e da Sonserina.  
  
"Sei que não aprecia minha família nem minha casa, então, se quiser voltar outra hora para falar comigo, não me importo" disse Julius.  
  
"Eu quero falar sobre o diretor!" disse Harry rapidamente, antes que não conseguisse mais dizer.  
  
"Ele está melhor." disse Julius.  
  
"Eu sei, eu vi no jornal, mas eu queria saber se tudo o que o jornal diz é verdade." disse Harry.  
  
"e por que veio até um Malfoy?" disse Julius.  
  
"eu... achei que vocês fossem me contar tudo."  
  
"só porque contamos aquilo ontem, não quer dizer que precisamos contar tudo para você" disse Julius, rispidamente.  
  
"mas..." dizia Harry, antes de ser interrompido por Victória.  
  
"ele só está velho, Sr. Potter. Sua resistência a mudanças climáticas não é mais a mesma."  
  
Harry olha Victória na intenção de terminar a conversa com ela, que parecia mais disposta a cooperar.  
  
"mas ele quase desmaiou ontem na frente de todo mundo!"  
  
"Ele está excessivamente preocupado com Voldemort, o colégio e a corte suprema. Isso o abalou e enfraqueceu suas energias momentaneamente, mas ele está melhor agora."  
  
Harry olha para Julius esperando sua reação, mas ele nada faz.  
  
"Então... também não devo me preocupar..." disse Harry.  
  
"não" disse Julius.  
  
"Obrigado, professor e Victória..."  
  
"aconselho que não venha aqui sempre que precisar saber de algo. Fale com a professora chefe da Griffinória, ou ela vai achar que perdeu sua confiança. Não vou dizer nada do que aconteceu aqui se ela não perguntar para mim..." disse Julius.  
  
"por favor, não diga. Não é necessário..." disse Harry.  
  
"também não era necessário você vir aqui para saber do estado de saúde do diretor. E Victória será professora substituta no colégio, então não a chame por aí apenas por Victória." disse Julius.  
  
"eu não ligo para isso, mas outros estudantes podem ligar..." disse Victória.  
  
"eu, eu... eu entendo... desculpe... era só isso o que queria falar..." dizia Harry, forçando para não ficar vermelho de vergonha.  
  
"se tiver algo realmente necessário para nos contar, que você tenha certeza de que apenas nós podemos ajudar, pode vir. Eu ficarei feliz em ajudá-lo e presumo que Victória também" disse Julius enquanto Victória abria a porta.  
  
"sem dúvida." disse Victória.  
  
"sim professor... Obrigado" e Harry vai saindo.  
  
Após passar a porta, Victória a fecha e Harry deixa-se ficar vermelho enquanto pensava "Droga! Droga! Bem... pelo menos agora eu sei que Dumbledore está bem..." 


	10. Inscrição nos NIEM´s

Capítulo 10  
  
- Inscrição nos NIEM´s -  
  
Era chegada a hora do almoço. O salão principal estava repleto de alunos e as mesas estavam cheias, com um delicioso banquete. Na mesa da Griffinória, Hermione acabava de chegar agarrada ao seu precioso livro, enquanto Harry e Rony comiam cabisbaixos.  
  
"Nossa! que caras! Descobriram algo?" Hermione estava superanimada e sentou rapidamente, fazendo seu cabelo esvoaçar por cima de Neville, que tremeu achando que fosse Nick-quase-sem-cabeça.  
  
"sim..." disse Harry.  
  
"não..." disse Rony. Ambos desanimados.  
  
Hermione então olha para Harry e coloca o livro ao lado do prato.  
  
"Bem, então comece a contar!"  
  
"Nada de mais. Dumbledore está resfriado" dizia Harry, num muchocho.  
  
"Isso é ótimo! Então o jornal dizia a verdade!" - Hermione sorri e olha para Rony - "E você não foi falar com a enfermeira?"  
  
"eu fui, mas falei direto com o diretor... e ele disse a mesma coisa..." disse Rony, num muchocho melancólico.  
  
Hermione fica calada por um tempo, tentando entender. Para ajudar a amiga, Neville avisa...  
  
"eles tão assim desde que chegaram"  
  
Hermione dá um tapão em cima do livro, fazendo as 5 pessoas mais próximas pularem de suas cadeiras, juntas com seus respectivos pratos.  
  
"Eu tive uma manhã agradável!" disse ela, para desânimo das outras duas pessoas que aguardavam uma notícia reveladora ou no mínimo, uma novidade chocante.  
  
"não precisa me matar por causa disso!" disse Rony, girando a substância marrom que estava em seu prato, com a colher.  
  
"Vocês já parecem mortos. O que aconteceu?"  
  
"Eu fui na sala de Julius e quem tava lá era Victoria..." dizia Harry, lentamente.  
  
"e o que ela fazia lá?" perguntou Hermione, interessada.  
  
"conversava com Julius. Ele também estava lá"  
  
"ai meu Deus. FALA LOGO!" nisso, Harry toma fôlego.  
  
"Eu falei com ele sobre Dumbledore, e após ouvir coisas confusas, Victória me explicou que Dumbledore só estava gripado, então levei um sermão e nunca mais vou voltar lá" Harry falou tudo sem parar para respirar.  
  
"Coisas confusas? Sermão?" Hermione franzia a testa, curiosíssima.  
  
"é, ele disse que não tinha que dizer nada para mim e coisas assim... mas depois acabou dizendo, e no fim levei um sermão dele por ter ido falar com ele ao invés de falar com a professora Minerva. Acho que ele ficou com raiva de mim... e também levei sermão por chamar a professora Victória pelo primeiro nome..." enquanto dizia isso, Harry ficava cada vez mais corado.  
  
"eu disse pra você que ele era um Malfoy" dizia Rony.  
  
"e você já me disse isso há 3 minutos..."  
  
"Harry! Não liga pra ele! Ele também já disse coisas estranhas pra mim, mas o diretor explicou que ele só gostava de assustar as pessoas. Tenho certeza de que ele é uma pessoa boa, ou não seria cavaleiro de Merlim." Hermione começava a encher o prato.  
  
"gosta de assustar pessoas e é bom..." resmungava Rony em voz baixa, para Hermione não ouvir.  
  
"Eu sei, mas acho que ele não foi com a minha cara... Victória é tão mais simpática..."  
  
"Professora Victória" disse Rony, corrigindo o amigo.  
  
"Ela não é Malfoy esquisitona, é? Então pronto, tá explicado. Sua vez, Rony." disse Hermione, encarando Rony.  
  
"minha vez de que?"  
  
"de explicar por que tá assim..."  
  
"ah... peguei uma detenção com o Hagrid e tudo com ele é exagerado..." dizia Rony, derrubando a colher e descansando os braços na mesa.  
  
"detenção com o Hagrid?!? Mas você não foi falar com a enfermeira?"  
  
"Fui... e lá na enfermaria, tava ele e Dumbledore. Não vi a enfermeira. Mas aí eles acharam que eu tava ouvindo atrás da porta, mas eu não tava..."  
  
"e o que eles conversavam?" disse Hermione, colocando uma pitada de sal na coxa de lebre.  
  
"Você não tá prestando atenção... EU-NÃO-TAVA-OUVINDO-ATRÁS-DA-PORTA!" disse Rony, falando as últimas palavras pausadamente.  
  
"ah não? Então por que eles te botaram em detenção e você não fez nada?" e Hermione dá uma mordida na coxa, despreocupadamente.  
  
"é que eu tava parado atrás da porta quando Hagrid abriu... mas não ouvi muito da conversa, só ouvi o final. Eles diziam algo sobre não dizer alguma coisa até a hora certa..."  
  
Hermione pára de mastigar para ouvir tudo. Neville boceja pois é a segunda vez que vai ouvir a história...  
  
"não sei do que eles falavam, mas eu vi o diretor escondendo uma poção que não sei qual era na manga da roupa dele. E Hagrid fez questão de me levar pra longe, mas eu ainda perguntei como ele estava e o diretor só disse que tinha pego um resfriado, mas ele estava com uma voz horrível e tossia muito"  
  
"pra mim isso é um resfriado..." murmurava Neville. Hermione ergue o dedo pedindo silêncio e Rony continua.  
  
"Então fora do colégio, Hagrid pediu que eu não contasse nada a vocês dizendo que vocês não aceitariam a notícia com a mesma facilidade que eu aceitei, mas eu não sei que notícia é essa!"  
  
"mas se soubesse, contaria!" disse Hermione.  
  
"Claro! Vocês são meus amigos! Eu nunca mentiria!" disse Rony, firmemente, tentando erguer o braço mas sem sucesso.  
  
Harry engasga e começa a tossir quando Dino, que estava ao lado mas não prestava atenção, lhe dá um tapa nas costas desbloqueando a traquéia.  
  
"eu... preciso contar algo a vocês..." disse Harry, tomando fôlego.  
  
"Agora não Harry. Termine, Rony."  
  
"bem... eles achavam que eu tinha ouvido algo, mas eu não ouvi... e mesmo assim o diretor disse que só tava com resfriado! Não sei por que me disse isso se achava que eu já sabia da doença do diretor!"  
  
"é porque o que eles estavam conversando não era sobre isso..." dizia Neville, entendiado e rodando a colher no seu prato. Já teve tempo suficiente pra chegar a essa conclusão.  
  
"e sobre o que era?!" Rony olha Neville que dá de ombros.  
  
"Rony, Neville tá certo..." - disse Hermione, fazendo Neville se encher de orgulho e estufar o peito - "...se o diretor mentiu quanto ao resfriado, o que acho improvável, então eles estão escondendo dois segredos de nós!"  
  
"eu... realmente tenho que contar algo a vocês" Harry se esforçava em receber atenção, mas Rony continua falando.  
  
"se você tá dizendo... Bem, depois eu salvei uma garotinha e ganhei 5 pontos..."  
  
"que ótimo!" disse Hermione.  
  
"mas ela perdeu 5 também, e ficamos na mesma. Depois eu carreguei um monte de caixas com coisas sensíveis ao sol e perdi a sensibilidade nos braços. Nesse meio tempo, Hagrid me contou o tipo de pessoa que Julius era, e ainda é, quando tava no colégio."  
  
"o que ele disse?" Hermione pareceu mais interessada.  
  
"O que eu já sei e vocês não querem acreditar. Ele é um maldito Malfoy que trai os amigos e não gosta de trouxas ou sangues-rui..." - Nisso, Hermione se assusta e fecha a cara - "digo, ou gente que não é puro-sangue... desculpa..." - E Rony abaixa a cabeça timidamente, procurando um buraco para se jogar dentro.  
  
"...tudo bem..." disse Hermione, abaixando a cabeça e encarando o prato, pensativa.  
  
"é sério! Desculpa! É que quando eu fico pensando naquele otário do Draco, eu começo a pensar nas coisas que ele diz e me dá mais raiva, aí eu fico falando as coisas que ele diz porque eu fico pensando nas coisas..." Rony falava sem parar, explicando-se.  
  
"eu sei Rony. Tudo bem. Eu tô aqui pensando que se você estiver certo sobre o Julius, como é que Dumbledore confia tanto nele? E como ele se tornou membro da corte suprema?"  
  
"pessoal, Voldemort vai atacar o colégio!" Harry fala de uma vez, fazendo Rony tremer.  
  
"Você é louco?" disse Rony  
  
"Julius me disse." - então, os três amigos ficam em silêncio, esperando mais explicações.  
  
"ele... digo, Victória me disse ontem que os três estavam aqui porque tinha grandes chances de Voldemort atacar o colégio esse ano... Julius confirmou."  
  
"E porque só tá nos dizendo agora?!?!" Rony estava indignado.  
  
"é que eu jurei pra ela que não ia contar..."  
  
"ora, por favor, né Harry!?! Se a gente ficar se enganando, vai ser pior!" disse Hermione.  
  
"desculpa.. mas eu contei agora, tá bom? Não precisa reclamar." Harry encolhia cada vez mais  
  
"Então, pode ser que o diretor e Hagrid estivessem falando sobre isso dentro da enfermaria!" disse Rony, empolgando-se pela dedução.  
  
"o colégio não parece muito protegido contra Vocês-sabem-quem..." comentou Neville.  
  
"Não é tão fácil de entrar aqui! Você saberia se tivesse lido Hogwarts, uma história. E além do mais, tem Dumbledore, Julius, Victoria e Gllandow! Voldemort não iria atacar assim de qualquer jeito..."  
  
"Me sinto mais seguro aqui do que em casa" disse Rony.  
  
"Bem... depois que me inscrever em Defesa contra a arte das trevas, eu vou..." Hermione pára, olhando alguém atrás de Rony. Os outros também olham.  
  
Atrás dele estava a mesma garotinha do acidente da aula de Vôo com uma aprência jovial e descontraída. Cabelos negros na altura dos ombros, pele morena e olhos escuros. Estava sorridente e levemente corada.  
  
"oi Rony..." dizia ela, balançando-se nos pés para frente e para trás.  
  
"er, oi..."  
  
"foi você quem me ajudou hoje de manhã, não foi?"  
  
"sim. Ia ser uma queda feia..."  
  
Repentinamente, a garota dá um beijo na bochecha de Rony e vai embora para a ponta da mesa, sem dizer mais nada. As amigas dela a esperavam e estavam rindo. Rony vira-se para os três, que estavam fazendo qualquer outra coisa menos olhando ele. Harry parecia curiosamente concentrado na comida, enquanto Hermione prendia o riso pois lia alguma coisa extremamente engraçada na última página do livro, que por sinal estava de cabeça pra baixo. Neville brincava desanimado com a comida.  
  
"queria ter essa sorte com as garotas..." resmungava Neville.  
  
"Hermione!" Disse Rony, fazendo-a fechar o livro e olhar para ele com uma cara bem séria.  
  
"sim?"  
  
"o que vai fazer depois da inscrição?"  
  
"ah sim, eu vou falar com o professor Julius. Vou tirar tudo isso a limpo."  
  
"não Mione! Ele não pode saber que eu falei essas coisas para vocês!"  
  
"Harry, se Voldemort vai atacar o colégio, a gente também devem saber!"  
  
"mas se ele souber que eu conto tudo para vocês, não vai me dizer mais nada!"  
  
Hermione fica em silêncio, se convencendo de que Harry tinha razão.  
  
"deve ter algo a ver com a tentativa de fuga da prisão..." disse Rony.  
  
"pode ser... tudo bem, Harry... não conto nada, mas você vai ter que arrumar um jeito de sempre ficar arrumando informações com ele. Mas mesmo assim eu vou pesquisar algo sobre ele, pra ver se essa história que Rony disse, é verdade."  
  
"Não fui eu quem disse, foi Hagrid!"  
  
Eles continuam almoçando em silêncio, que é quebrado por Harry. Ele não se aguentava mais e tinha que comentar...  
  
"Qual era o nome dela, Rony?" disse Harry se referindo à garotinha, debochando.  
  
"E eu sei? pergunta pra ela!" Respondeu prontamente, como se já estivesse esperando a pergunta.  
  
  
  
"ela não é muito nova pra você, Rony?" disse Hermione, também debochando.  
  
"olha, se vão ficar falando nisso, eu vou embora" Rony parecia irritado e vermelho.  
  
"Aí vem ela!" disse Neville. Rony ergue a cabeça rapidamente e olha de lado, mas não vinha ninguém. Os 3 caem na gargalhada.  
  
"Tá bom! Eu vou embora! Tchau!" e Rony faz menção de se levantar.  
  
"vai ter que passar pela cadeira dela, Rony" disse Hermione.  
  
"eu vou pelo outro lado."  
  
"Ah, Rony, deixa de besteira! Senta aí!" disse Harry. Rony acomoda-se de novo.  
  
"e você não pode falar nada. Gina só falava em você!" diz Rony, tentano passar a 'placa' de centro das atenções para o amigo.  
  
"ela está crescida, Rony. Se não fosse sua irmã, até que..." dizia Harry enquanto Hermione e Neville riam.  
  
"cala boca!"  
  
..........  
  
Após o almoço, durante a tarde, os corredores de acesso às salas dos professores estavam meio cheios pois era o horário das inscrições para as turmas de Niem´s esse ano. Rony e Neville tinham ido se inscrever em Herbologia juntos com Dino, Simas, e Lilá enquanto Harry e Hermione foram se inscrever em poções. Ela teria ido com os outros, mas achou melhor acompanhar Harry para se encontrarem com Snape que tinha a fama de ser muito rigoroso com a turma de NIEM, principalmente os alunos da Griffinória.  
  
Quando pegavam a carta que receberam com os resultados dos NOM´s, Harry lembrou que deveria falar com Dumbledore a respeito do erro na correção e foi repreendido por Hermione, que disse que ele deveria ter feito isso há mais tempo. Após se desculpar, eles vão primeiro fazer a inscrição pois se fossem falar com o diretor, poderia ser que perdessem o prazo das inscrições.  
  
Ao chegarem perto das escadas que levavam à masmorra de Snape, Harry e Hermione vêem que a fila de alunos não era tão grande. Provavelmente a menor turma de todo o colégio. A grande maioria eram de Sonserinos, mas mesmo assim nem todos estavam lá.  
  
"Por que não consigo tirar o pensamento de que vamos ser comidos vivos?" dizia Harry em voz baixa.  
  
"não fique nervoso na frente de Snape. Não ligue pro que ele disser. Temos apenas que nos inscrever e sair daqui o quanto antes" Hermione respondia.  
  
"Potter e sua amiga sangue ruim!" sibilou a voz de Draco bem atrás dos dois, fazendo os alunos que estavam na frente da fila se virarem. Alguns começaram a rir, já acostumados com Draco fazendo piadinhas com os alunos da Griffinória.  
  
Harry e Hermione viram para trás e vêem Draco com seus dois trasgo-seguranças, mas ao contrário de outras vezes, Draco não estava com seu sorriso cínico no rosto, mas sim uma expressão de raiva. Hermione segura a mão de Harry e aperta com bastante força.  
  
"Nos deixe em paz, Malfoy" disse Harry.  
  
"Paz é o que vocês não vão ter caso se inscrevam nessa turma, Potter. E eu estou torcendo pra que isso aconteça."  
  
"Não tenho medo de você, Malfoy. Nem de você, nem de Snape. Vamos nos matricular nessa turma e vamos terminar os dois anos intactos, ou então..." dizia Harry.  
  
"...ou então vão contar pro diretor pra ele vir salvar vocês?" - interrompeu, Draco - "Ou preferem ir correndo pra mamãezinha, chorando e dizendo que a escolinha está difícil? Ah, não, esqueci que você não tem mãe, Potter"  
  
"Não fala da minha mãe, idiota!" gritou Harry que deu um passo à frente, mas Hermione o segura pela mão. Alunos na fila começam a rir.  
  
"Me bate Potter! Me bate se tem coragem! Mostra do que o herói de Hogwarts é feito!" Draco agora voltava a ter o sorriso cínico no rosto.  
  
"Vontade não me falta, Malfoy!" Disse Harry, sem pensar.  
  
"Sr. Potter" - a sombria voz de Snape na porta de sua sala fez com que Hermione e Harry se virassem. Os alunos param de rir. - "que desagradável surpresa vê-lo aqui. Eu estava ouvindo uma certa desordem e não sei porque, achei que fosse você."  
  
"Professor! Draco Malfoy, ele..." Harry tentava se explicar, mas Snape ergue o dedo como se tivesse dado um bote na ponta do nariz de gancho e Harry se cala.  
  
"Só fale quando eu mandar, Potter. Vejo que insatisfeito por ter perturbado minhas aulas e meus alunos, você resolveu dar suas caras por aqui também. Eu já esperava que a senhorita Granger..." - e Snape a encara fixamente com um olhar de desprezo - "...estivesse querendo entrar na minha turma, mas você aqui é uma surpresa um tanto quanto... nauseante..."  
  
"Talvez o senhor não tenha se livrado de todos os palermas, professor." disse Draco, fazendo o resto dos alunos rirem. Snape mantinha sua expressão séria, mas não repreendeu o aluno o que fez Harry ferver a cabeça, enquanto Hermione o segurava com as duas mãos, agora.  
  
"Sr. Malfoy, talvez isso ocorra durante o ano letivo... Quanto às ameaças de agressão, Potter, suponho que já saiba que não tolero esse tipo de comportamento por aqui, muito menos em frente à minha sala. 10 pontos a menos para a Griffinória." dizia Snape, lentamente, como se estivesse se deliciando a cada palavra.  
  
"Não temos nenhum ponto para você tirar, Snape!" disse Harry, sem pensar nas consequências.  
  
Todos os alunos se calam.  
  
"Então não vejo outra solução a não ser dar 10 Pontos para o Sr. Malfoy como forma de justiça. E Mais 10 para ele, por sua falta de respeito comigo, Senhor Potter." - Os alunos da Sonserina vibram em silêncio.  
  
Harry ameaça responder comentando sobre o senso de justiça do professor, mas Hermione sussurra em seu ouvido que ele tem que calar a boca.  
  
"Venham aqui, vocês dois. Quero evitar mais problemas e, se possível, evitar a sua presença nas minhas aulas..." disse Snape, virando e entrando em sua sala.  
  
Harry e Hermione seguem juntos, enquanto os alunos ficavam rindo e uivando baixinho à medida que eles passavam.  
  
"Você está morto esse ano, Potter!" Disse Draco em voz alta. Harry pensa em voltar e dar um soco nele, mas Hermione continua sussurrando em seu ouvido para ter calma.  
  
Eles entram na sala e a porta fecha logo em seguida. Snape estava sentado em sua cadeira, pegando uma pena e abrindo um pergaminho. Harry vê a penseira de Snape ali na mesa e lembra do infeliz dia em que colocou a cara ali. Tudo o que ele conseguiu foi fazer Snape odiá-lo mais ainda e descobrir que seu pai era um completo idiota quando jovem.  
  
"Sentem-se" ordenou Snape, anotando algo no pergaminho. Harry e Hermione se sentam nas duas cadeiras em frente à mesa, ainda de mãos dadas.  
  
"muito bem, senhorita Granger. Quero ver seus resultados." Snape sequer olhou para a garota.  
  
Ela entrega o pergaminho para o professor, que lê cuidadosamente.  
  
"hum..." - Snape parecia rosnar, desapontado pelo que estava vendo - "parabéns, senhorita Granger. Já esperava que entrasse em minha turma esse ano. É um prazer..." - Snape fala essa palavra como se estivesse cravando uma adaga na barriga - "...tê-la conosco."  
  
"obrigada..." disse Hermione em voz baixa enquanto pegava os resultados que Snape estava entregando.  
  
"Agora você, Potter." disse Snape, anotando o nome de Hermione na lista de alunos.  
  
Harry desenrola o pergaminho receioso, mas entrega. Snape agarra e começa a ler rapidamente.  
  
"hum..." - dessa vez ele não parecia rosnar. Era até visível uma ponta de sorriso torto no canto de sua fina boca. - "dizem que não sei apreciar uma boa piada, Potter. Mas tenho uma aqui na minha frente."  
  
"o que?!!" disse Harry, surpreso.  
  
"Silêncio, Potter." - Snape continua falando, enquanto enrola o pergaminho - "ao contrário da senhorita Granger, que reconheço ter algum mínimo de potencial, o senhor não demonstra ter o mesmo desempenho. Esses resultados são obviamente uma fraude e ficarei muito contente em mostrá-los ao diretor."  
  
"Mas tem o carimbo e a assinatura da líder da autoridade máxima de exames!" disse Harry, aflito.  
  
"Não me faça pedir silêncio mais uma vez, Potter." - Snape dá uma pausa para respirar - "eu estou vendo a assinatura, mas há formas de fraudar esse documento e ele deverá passar por uma examinação minunciosa para averiguar sua veracidade. Contudo, vou solicitar também uma recontagem de pontos e vou pedir que os resultados sejam entregues direto à diretoria. Podem se retirar."  
  
Hermione ergue a mão rapidamente, assustando Harry.  
  
"o que é, senhorita Granger?" Disse Snape sem olhar para ela, guardando os resultados de Harry numa gaveta.  
  
"Harry precisa desse documento para se inscrever nas outras aulas."  
  
"Seria falta de ética se eu permitisse que ele andasse com uma fraude por aí, tentando enganar outros professores, senhorita Granger. Podem se retirar."  
  
Hermione lança a mão ao ar, mais uma vez. Harry quase fala para ela deixar pra lá, mas Snape é mais rápido.  
  
"É a última vez, senhorita Granger. O que quer dizer, agora?"  
  
"Harry está inscrito nas aulas de poções? O senhor tem algum comprovante de que ele foi inscrito?"  
  
"por enquanto não está inscrito, mas se por alguma ironia do destino ele realmente tiver tirado uma nota descente em Poções, não terei outra escolha. Podem se retirar."  
  
"mas, professor, o senhor tem algum comprovante que possa..." dizia Hermione, com a mão erguida.  
  
"Senhorita Granger, não me faça colocá-la em detenção. Seria humilhante para uma monitora e também seria irritante para mim, tê-la por perto. Então, só vou pedir mais uma vez em benefício mútuo, que se retirem da sala."  
  
Harry se levanta primeiro e puxa Hermione, antes que ela quisesse dizer algo mais. A porta abre como que obedecendo aos pensamentos de Snape e os alunos que estavam fora, se calam. Pareciam bastante excitados enquanto comentavam sobre os dois. Harry sai da sala puxando Hermione com força, sem perceber.  
  
Ao sairem, outro aluno entra e a porta fecha. Os dois seguem em silêncio enquanto são acompanhdos pelos olhares fulminantes dos alunos ali parados. Ao passar por Draco, ele não diz nada mas fica olhando para eles enquanto acha graça de algo.  
  
"Assim você arranca o braço dela, Potter" alfinetou Draco, e o resto dos alunos começam a rir.  
  
"Seja mais delicado com sua namorada" disse um dos alunos na fila, apenas aumentando a baderna.  
  
Harry solta a mão de Hermione imediatamente, mas continua seguindo a passos firmes e Hermione vai junto sem olhar para trás, ignorando qualquer comentário.  
  
Após duas curvas, ao chegarem no começo das escadas que desciam para o resto do castelo, Harry bate com a palma da mão na parede, embaixo do quadro de três donzelas taverneiras servindo um cavaleiro. Eles olham para baixo e Harry encosta a cabeça na parede. Hermione pára, preocupada.  
  
"Por que? Por que? Por que ele continua assim? Por que ele não me deixa em paz?" sibilava Harry, apertando os dentes e segurando um choro de raiva. Ele começava a ficar bem vermelho.  
  
"Harry, calma. Vai dar tudo certo. Enquanto Dumbledore estiver no colégio, tudo vai dar certo!" consolava Hermione, colocando a mão sobre o ombro de Harry.  
  
"Eu sei... é como o Draco disse. Eu vou sair correndo contar ao diretor pra ele vir me salvar, porque eu não posso fazer isso sozinho"  
  
"Não dê ouvidos àquele idiota. Ele só quer te perturbar, Harry."  
  
"E agora? Snape pegou meus resultados! Eu não vou poder me inscrever em mais nada e vou perder esse ano" dizia Harry, aflito.  
  
"Oh Harry, você pode se inscrever sim. É só explicar aos professores o que está acontecendo e tudo vai se resolver. Eu vou com você pra ajudar."  
  
Harry vira e abraça Hermione.  
  
"Harry, o importante agora é manter a calma. Pelo menos, agora você não vai mais precisar falar com o diretor. Snape vai fazer isso por você e tudo vai se resolver." disse Hermione, abraçando Harry também.  
  
"valeu mesmo pela ajuda. Se eu viesse sozinho, acho que já estaria expulso do colégio" dizia Harry, se acalmando.  
  
"hehe, o mesmo digo eu, Harry"  
  
"nada disso! Você consegue se controlar nessas horas..." dizia Harry, quando é interrompido pela voz de Max.  
  
"ora, ora, aí estão os meus primeiros amigos no colégio" - Max subia as escadas, sorridente. - "eu procurei por você o colégio inteiro!"  
  
Harry solta Hermione, que leva a mão à cabeça.  
  
"Desculpa, Max! Eu tive que vir com o Harry e pensei em me encontrar com você depois. Se eu soubesse que viria agora, nós três tínhamos ido juntos." Hermione se explicava, ficando vermelha.  
  
"hehe, não tem problema! Também não marcamos horário, né?" Max chega ao fim das escadas, bem em frente aos dois.  
  
"Pode ficar, Hermione. Eu vou tentar me inscrever em transfiguração. A professora Minerva é mais fácil de lidar..." dizia Harry.  
  
"problemas com Snape? Tô com medo do que ele possa fazer. Não sei se ele gosta de alunos novos."   
  
"Ele não gosta de ninguém, Max. Mas você é da Sonserina, não vai ser tão ruim." Harry tentava incentivar.  
  
"tomara, hehe"  
  
"Max... desculpa, mas eu tenho que ir com o Harry pra ajudar a fazer as inscrições. Surgiram uns problemas, e..." Hermione se explicava, mas ele interrompe.  
  
"Tudo bem! Pode ir com ele, não precisa explicar! Pelas caras, parece que você também não tá muito afim de voltar pra lá" dizia Max, indicando o caminho pra sala de Snape.  
  
"não é só isso, Max. Eu realmente tenho que ir com ele"  
  
"eu sei, eu sei. Boa sorte Harry e Hermione. Desejem-me sorte também." dizia Max, inspirando fundo e criando coragem.  
  
"hehe, boa sorte..." Harry respondeu, desanimadamente. Hermione também deseja sorte e Max se dirige à sala de Snape, enquanto os dois desciam as escadas.  
  
"Que droga. Eu combinei de mostrar o colégio pra ele..." pensava Hermione, em voz alta.  
  
"Vejo que gostou do seu fã..." dizia Harry, com um sorriso cheio de insinuações.  
  
"que fã, o que!... Ele é irmão de Hugo!" respondia Hermione, sem jeito.  
  
"mas você disse que ele não tinha irmãos..."  
  
"é, ele disse isso porque não ia dizer que tinha irmão bruxo, né? Eu também não disse que estudava aqui então não tinha como ele saber. Mas bem... você vai fazer o que, mesmo? Transfiguração, feitiços, defesa e trato?"  
  
"isso! Você também, né?"  
  
"vou... e mais outro tanto de matérias..." Hermione falava cansada como se já estivesse no meio do ano letivo.  
  
"mas pra você isso não é problema" dizia Harry confiante.  
  
"sei não. Esse ano eu enlouqueço de vez..."  
  
"que otimismo..." disse Harry surpreso por vê-la reclamando de matérias.  
  
...............  
  
Após falarem com os professores Flitwick, McGonagall e Hagrid, que não reclamaram pela falta do documento com os resultados dos NOM´s, Harry e Hermione se dirigiam à sala de Julius. Os professores deram pergaminhos assinados a Harry, comprovando que ele estava pré-inscrito nas matérias e a situação iria se regularizar quando os novos resultados chegassem à diretoria.  
  
Perto da sala de Julius, Harry sentia seu rosto corar mais uma vez o que chamou a atenção de Hermione.  
  
"o que foi?"  
  
"você fala por mim, ok?"  
  
Estranhamente, muitos alunos vagavam por esses corredores como se a sala de Julius fosse uma espécie de ralo que sugava a todos. Em meio aos comentários animados, eles ouviram que Julius não estava exigindo notas altas e era por isso que tantos alunos estavam correndo para se inscreverem.  
  
Apesar da rapidez com que as inscrições eram feitas, a fila estava grande e os dois tiveram que esperar alguns minutos antes de serem atendidos. Ao entrar na sala, a cara de surpresa de Hermione era a mesma que Harry fez quando entrou pela primeira vez. Harry olhava para os lados procurando Victória, mas apenas Julius estava ali sentado em sua mesa, aguardando.  
  
"er... boa tarde, professor" dizia Hermione, fechando a porta.  
  
"precisavam vir os dois ao mesmo tempo?" disse Julius, encarando Hermione.  
  
"é que..." Hermione ia explicar, mas Julius diz pra eles se sentarem.  
  
Após se sentarem, Hermione entrega o seus resultados e Julius examina cuidadosamente, levantando as sobrancelhas, impressionado.  
  
"são excelentes resultados" dizia ele, ainda lendo.  
  
Hermione dá uma cutucada em Harry com o cotovelo, sorrindo.  
  
"Para uma nascida trouxa, você parece ter grande força. Estou impressionado." dizia Julius, enrolando o pergaminho.  
  
Agora Hermione não estava tão alegre. Incomodada com o comentário, ela pega o pergaminho e resolve comentar também.  
  
"perdão professor..." e ela dá uma pausa enquanto o professor anota o seu nome na grande lista de alunos. Após isso, ele ergue a cabeça.  
  
"sim?"  
  
"desculpe... é que eu achei que o senhor quis dizer que quem é nascido trouxa não tem capacidade de ser bruxo... estou certa?"  
  
"Claro que não" - Julius abaixa o rosto para ir escrevendo o nome de Harry na lista. Hermione sorri, mas ele continua - "eu quis dizer que existem excessões como você"  
  
Harry então olha para Hermione e vê a hora dela levantar da cadeira exaltada e fazer um discurso, mas ela não levanta.  
  
"perdão, mas eu não acho isso" disse Hermione, com indignação na voz.  
  
"claro. Cada um tem o direito de achar o que quiser, mesmo que seja defendendo os bruxos nascidos trouxas ou até os meio-trouxas. Seus resultados, Sr. Potter."  
  
"eu..." Harry ia explicar, mas Hermione interrompe.  
  
"Então quer dizer que para o senhor, os trouxas são inferiores?? Como alguém assim consegue chegar até onde o senhor chegou?" Hermione ficava mais vermelha e aumentava o tom de voz.  
  
"eu não disse isso e não é preciso falar mais alto. Se não concorda comigo, eu posso tentar mostrar o meu ponto de vista..." - Julius cruza as mãos - "Até onde eu sei, por experiência própria tanto no trabalho quanto na minha vida inteira, os bruxos nascidos trouxas ou aqueles que não são puro-sangue, como chamam, são os que trazem mais problemas. Estatisticamente, a maioria não consegue desenvolver seus poderes satisfatoriamente e são de fácil controle tanto pelo uso da magia quanto por outros meios. Daqueles que se tornam fortes, boa parte perde o controle sobre si ou perde a sanidade, não sei dizer, e acabam criando sérios problemas para a comunidade mágica. E posso dar um exemplo que vocês conhecem muito bem. Tom Riddle."  
  
O professor se cala e os dois continuam em silêncio. Harry esperando a reação de Hermione e ela pensando em uma resposta com o olhar baixo. O silêncio segue por alguns segundos.  
  
"o que me diz, senhorita Granger?" disse Julius.  
  
"eu... eu não posso confirmar nada ainda..." dizia Hermione, ainda pensando em alguma saída.  
  
"Bem... Creio que meus motivos pra achar que você é excessão, são bem lógicos."  
  
"então o que deveria ser feito? Proibir nascidos trouxas de estudar magia?!" disse Hermione, erguendo o olhar desafiadoramente.  
  
"seria uma solução razoável. Se dependesse de mim, nenhum nascido trouxa ou meio-trouxa estudaria magia. Não que eu não goste de trouxas ou bruxos nascidos trouxas, mas é uma questão de segurança."  
  
"Ainda bem que escolher isso não depende do senhor, ou eu não estaria aqui. Sinceramente, não entendo como alguém que pensa assim conseguiu uma posição na corte suprema. Por mim, isso nunca aconteceria." dizia Hermione, deixando Harry cada vez mais surpreso. Agora ele imaginava que ela seria expulsa, no mínimo, e o pior é que seria por causa do professor que há duas horas ela estava defendendo.  
  
"então, ainda bem que isso não depende da senhorita... Hermione Granger..." - e Julius descruza as mãos, arrumando os papéis na sua mesa - "...a senhorita como monitora sabe muito bem também que ao contrário de permitir que nascidos trouxas estudem aqui, uma detenção, suspensão ou até pedido de expulsão dependem sim de mim."  
  
Hermione gela.  
  
"mas vou ignorar tudo o que aconteceu, porque entendo a sua posição. Não é a primeira que fala assim na minha frente e não vai ser a última. Só espero ter deixado meus motivos claros e se você encontrar outros que provem o contrário do que eu disse, por favor me mostre." - Julius encara Harry - "Seus resultados, Sr. Potter"  
  
"er... eu... eu..." - Harry engole seco - "professor, é que houve um problema."  
  
"que problema, Potter?" a forma como Julius perguntou se assemelhou a Snape quando fala o sobrenome de Harry.  
  
"eu, digo, o professor Snape, ele ficou com meus resultados para pedir uma recontagem de pontos..." Harry parecia bem nervoso. Hermione, ao seu lado, apenas olhava o chão, pensativa.  
  
"por que ele fez isso?"  
  
"é que ele achou que houve um erro..."  
  
"por que ele achou?"  
  
"acho que, bem, é porque todos foram... Impressionantes... como os de Hermione"  
  
Julius respira fundo e olha a lista de alunos.  
  
"Eu não exijo bons resultados, Sr. Potter, mas seria bom ter certeza de que minhas aulas serão difíceis e exigirão uma certa perícia..."  
  
"sim, senhor. Eu sei. Não se preocupe, tenho certeza de que meu resultado nessa matéria foi Impressionante!"  
  
"e nas outras não?" Julius encara Harry.  
  
Harry engole seco de novo e pensa um pouco, mas resolve dizer a verdade.  
  
"não..."  
  
"então por que não avisou antes?"  
  
"é que... eu achava que precisava dos resultados pra me inscrever nas aulas. Mas eu ia avisar!"  
  
"muito bem... podem se retirar..."  
  
Harry achou que Julius não acreditou nele, pela forma como o olhava. Ele e Hermione se levantam.  
  
"Eu ia falar com Dumbledore depois que me inscrevesse!" insistia Harry.  
  
"eu acredito, Sr. Potter. Você não está na Griffinória à toa." - e Harry se sente mais aliviado - "A propósito, antes que eu me esqueça de novo..."  
  
O professor pega dois papéis e entrega a Harry e Hermione.  
  
"automaticamente estão inscritos no clube de duelos. As aulas serão ministradas pela professora Victória e pelo professor Gllandow. Aí estão os horários de Defesa contra a arte das trevas e das reuniões do clube."  
  
Eles iam saindo da sala, quando Hermione ainda vira para falar uma última coisa.  
  
"professor... desculpe..." Ela estava meio aborrecida.  
  
"não precisa se preocupar, senhorita Granger. Uma vez que você não seja como os nascidos trouxas que não desenvolvem seu potencial, ou então como aqueles iguais a Tom Riddle, não há motivos para se desculpar. A senhorita está indo bem e tem minha simpatia."  
  
Hermione se vira e sai da sala com Harry enquanto outro aluno entrava. Eles seguiam para fazer as inscrições de Hermione, passando por vários alunos que chegavam para fazer a inscrição em Defesa contra a arte das trevas.  
  
"não liga, Hermione..." dizia Harry, vendo a cara da amiga.  
  
"Estou tentando, Harry, mas é impossível" - Hermione dizia firmemente - "Eu vou fazer ele mudar de idéia! Ele tem que mudar!" 


	11. Os Sinais

Capítulo 11  
  
- Os Sinais -  
  
Era manhã de domingo. Pouco depois do nascer do sol, Harry acorda e tateia na mesa de cabeceira, em busca de seus óculos, quase derrubando o vaso com as landárias que ainda não haviam brotado.  
  
Ao colocá-los no rosto, desajeitadamente, Harry vê que ao contrário de ontem, acordou bem cedo sendo um dos primeiros a se levantarem para tomar o café.  
  
Ao se levantar, um envelope que estava na cama cai no chão. Harry se abaixa para pegar e o examina, mas o envelope estava completamente branco. Então ele se senta na cama, abre o envelope e lê duas linhas escritas tremulamente em um pequeno bilhete que estava dentro dele.  
  
"Herdeiro de Slytherin, o tempo não pode parar e o seu está por terminar. Maldições assombram o seu destino enquanto não tiver em mãos aquilo que lhe pertence"  
  
Harry amassa imediatamente o papel e se levanta, olhando ao redor. Tudo estava calmo e silencioso, sem nenhum sinal de invasão ou coisa parecida. Então ele resolve falar com a professora Minerva pois estava achando aquela brincadeira de muito mal gosto.   
  
Após se trocar e descer as escadas, Harry sai do salão e pára em frente ao quadro da mulher gorda, esperando a parede se fechar.  
  
"Alguém entrou aqui durante a noite?" disse Harry, enquanto o quadro se colocava no lugar e a mulher ainda parecia estar meio sonolenta...  
  
"ninguém entrou"  
  
"Como não? E como isso veio parar na minha cama?" - Harry mostra a bolinha de papel, que era o bilhete.  
  
"alguém colocou lá. Mas ninguém entrou enquanto vocês dormiam. Sem senha, não se pode entrar..." dizia a mulher, pacientemente.  
  
"...algum aluno de outra casa entrou aqui?" disse Harry, hesitante.  
  
"apenas alunos da Griffinória e a professora McGonagall devem saber a senha. Nenhum outro aluno entrou aqui sob minha vigilância se é o que está insinuando." - A mulher parecia começar a se irritar.  
  
"...obrigado..." - Harry guarda a bolinha no bolso e segue para o grande salão, pensativo.  
  
Chegando ao salão, Harry Pára bem na entrada e olha para a mesa dos professores, mas poucos estavam lá. Apenas Julius que aparentemente costumava chegar cedo nas refeições, a professora Sprout e Flitwick, que conversavam animadamente. Nas mesas das casas, poucas cadeiras estavam ocupadas. Os alunos queriam aproveitar o último dia antes do início das aulas para acordar tarde.  
  
Harry então olha a mesa da Corvinal e se lembra que tem algo para dizer à Cho, mas ela não estava ali no momento. Ele resolve tomar o café antes de procurar as pessoas com quem quer falar, mas nesse momento Cho diz seu nome bem atrás, num tom fúnebre...  
  
"Harry..."  
  
Ele se vira e olha direto na boca de Cho, mas então desvia o olhar para seus olhos. Nesse momento ele se lembrava do primeiro beijo na sala onde realizavam os encontros do 'Exército de Dumbledore', mas de alguma forma ele não se sentia mais tão nervoso perto dela.  
  
Cho Chang parecia mais bonita e crescida que uns meses atrás, mas não tão atraente quanto há dois anos. 'Para variar' ela estava acompanhada de algumas amigas, que pareciam estar conversando excitantemente, ignorando completamente a presença de Harry.  
  
"Cho... oi..." disse Harry, igualmente fúnebre. Era como se respeitassem a memória do namoro que acabou numa discussão.  
  
"oi..." disse Cho, calando-se em seguida. Ela não parecia muito à vontade...  
  
Um espera o outro dizer algo, ficando ambos em silêncio por alguns segundos, mas então Cho resolve tomar a iniciativa.  
  
"como foi seu aniversário?" disse Cho, numa tentativa pífia de puxar assunto antes de falar o que realmente queria falar.  
  
"foi bom." - dizia Harry vagamente - "meus amigos mandaram cartas e tudo mais..."  
  
Então Harry nota que não deveria ter dito isso, pois Cho desvia o olhar. Ter perguntado do aniversário significava que ela lembrava, mas como não havia mandado nenhuma carta, então é porque ela não quis. Pensar nessa possibilidade fez Harry ficar um pouco rancoroso no momento.  
  
"que bom..." - dizia Cho procurando a mesa da sua casa - "olha, foi bom te achar agora porque queria dizer que não vou poder ir para suas aulas de defesa, pois esse ano tá um pouco complicado pra mim..."  
  
"tudo bem. Era isso o que eu queria perguntar." - Então Harry olha além de Cho e vê a amiga dela que havia denunciado o grupo para Umbridge. Ela parecia conversar animadamente com suas amigas, mas uma rápida espiada denuncia que ela prestava atenção nos dois. Ele não tinha a menor intenção de convidá-la a continuar nas aulas.  
  
"bem... e o pessoal da Corvinal me pediu pra avisar também que não poderiam continuar..."  
  
"certo. Vou avisar os outros disso..." disse Harry, voltando a olhar Cho. De repente seus desejos se tornavam realidade. Ele queria que continuassem nas aulas apenas os amigos mais próximos.  
  
eles continuam em silêncio por poucos segundos e como não tinham mais nada para dizer, Cho se despede.  
  
"até mais!" disse Cho, voltando-se para suas amigas. Harry se vira e vai para a mesa da Griffinória onde toma o café sozinho, pensando no ocorrido e em como a garota tinha parecido chata.  
  
Harry toma seu café, calmamente, enquanto as mesas iam enchendo. Seus amigos ainda não chegaram e de vez em quando, ele dava uma espiada na mesa dos professores que também não estava completamente cheia. Durante essas espiadas, ele percebia que Julius voltava sua atenção para a mesa da Griffinória como se ele sentisse estar sendo observado. Julius comia sozinho e terminou a refeição brevemente, levantando-se e saindo de lá.  
  
Harry o acompanhava com olhar, quando alguém coloca a mão em seu ombro, fazendo-o estremecer. Então ele vira o rosto para vislumbrar o imponente olhar da professora McGonagall, que fazia até os alunos mais próximos se calarem apreensivos.  
  
"Harry!" - começou a dizer, num tom de bronca - "quero falar com você agora, na minha sala."  
  
"sim senhora..." - disse Harry, surpreso demais pra fazer perguntas.  
  
Ele se levanta e segue a professora, passando por Rony e Hermione que estão chegando ao salão nesse instante. Rony dá uma espiada após passar por eles e depois se vira para comentar com Hermione.  
  
"será que é por causa dos NOMs?" dizia Rony  
  
"rápido demais pra ser isso. As notas devem sair só daqui a uma semana. Deve ser coisa do time" - Hermione andava abraçada ao seu livro e ao chegar na mesa, ela o derruba fazendo os pratos tremerem.  
  
"então deviam ter me chamado. Eu também sou do time!" - disse Rony, olhando o livro com atenção e dando graças por não ter tirado nota suficiente para entrar na turma do Snape.  
  
"Ah, sei lá Rony. Depois você pergunta pra ele!" - disse Hermione impacientemente. Ela se servia rapidamente e pensava em como ia organizar o seu horário para estudar. Mal teria tempo para respirar esse ano...  
  
Rony olha Hermione comer rapidamente e pensa em dizer algo, mas assim que ela nota sua atenção, ele disfarça.  
  
.......  
  
Chegando em sua sala, Minerva entra e espera Harry entrar, para fechar a porta em seguida. Gllandow estava ali, sentado em frente à mesa da professora e brincando com uma das coisas dela, que ele coloca de volta no lugar rapidamente, antes que ela o visse.  
  
"Desculpe por fazê-lo esperar, professor. Mas vai ser rápido." dizia a professora, indicando a cadeira para Harry se sentar.  
  
Gllandow acena, querendo dizer que não se importava com isso, mas a cara que fazia dava a entender que estava sendo irônico.  
  
Harry senta e cruza as mãos, esperando a professora falar. Ela vai até sua cadeira e se senta, tomando fôlego.  
  
"Harry... eu estava indo para a Griffinória quando a senhora do quadro me avisou que você achava que um desconhecido entrou na casa." dizia McGonagall, fazendo Gllandow erguer as sobrancelhas.  
  
"ah, ah sim, é verdade!" - Harry estava mais aliviado - "alguém deixou uma coisa em cima da minha cama, mas ela disse que ninguém de outro lugar tinha entrado."  
  
"eu sei, ela também me disse que ninguém tinha entrado, mas se é só porque alguém deixou uma coisa em sua cama que você achou que um estranho entrou na casa, devo dizer que está assustado demais..."  
  
"mas não foi qualquer coisa, veja!" - Harry tira o papel amassado e entrega para a professora. Gllandow acompanha tudo com o olhar e enquanto a professora desamassa, ele se inclina um pouco para ler. Então a professora olha para ele, que volta a se encostar na cadeira, disfarçando, como se estivesse se ajeitando.  
  
"hum..." - ela lê o bilhete todo - "foi só isso o que tinha na carta?"  
  
"sim! o envelope era branco e normal... igual a uma carta trouxa! E não foi o primeiro! No beco diagonal eu recebi outro parecido com esse mas apenas dizia que o que estava escondido me pertencia e só eu podia revelar... ainda tenho guardado, se a senhora quiser..."  
  
"O que?!? Professora, deixe-me ver essa carta" - Disse Gllandow, tomado por uma grande surpresa.  
  
A professora olha para ele, mas ele não se intimida e estende a mão. Ela continua parada e ele fica vermelho...  
  
"por favor..." - disse Gllandow  
  
"assim está melhor" - disse a professora, entregando o bilhete para ele que lê ansiosamente.  
  
Harry fica olhando para os dois e a professora faz um comentário mais com intenção de reclamar.  
  
"Desde que era aluno, o professor Gllandow é um pouco nervoso e não liga muito para os bons modos, Harry..."  
  
Gllandow lia e fingia não se importar, mas estava ficando cada vez mais vermelho.  
  
"...mas eu quero ver essa outra carta sim. Depois gostaria que trouxesse até mim. Vou deixar a guardiã do quadro atenta para qualquer aluno que entre com um envelope na casa e quando eu descobrir quem é, tomarei as providências. Não comente com ninguém, está certo?"  
  
Harry achou essa atitude sensata, mas não entendeu porquê Gllandow estava tão interessado na carta.  
  
"entendi. Vou trazer a outra... mas essa carta é só uma brincadeira, não é?" - e Harry fica atento à reação da professora. Ela inspira fundo e ajeita os óculos.  
  
"espero que sim, Harry. Mas pode ser que não..." disse a professora, pesadamente.  
  
"E o que essa carta significa? Eu não sou herdeiro de Slytherin! Do que ela fala? O que é que me pertence?" dizia Harry, começando a se preocupar mais com a carta.  
  
"o testamento, Harry." - disse Gllandow, chamando a atenção de Harry - "o testamento de Salazar." - e Gllandow dobra o papel, guardando no bolso. - "creio que vou ficar com esse bilhete para mostrar aos outros. Voldemort está de olho no testamento e está tentando fazer Harry pegá-lo"  
  
Minerva faz ruídos de descontentamento. Parecia que ela não gostou de Harry ter ouvido isso.  
  
"Não seja apressado, Gllandow. Essa história do testamento é uma das lendas da escola e muitos alunos já fizeram brincadeiras com elas. Essa pode ser só mais uma." - dizia Minerva.  
  
"Seria coincidência demais. Voldemort volta, a vidente surge e o guardião adoece. Se isso for uma brincadeira, quem quer que tenha feito merece meus parabéns pela sorte..." dizia Gllandow.  
  
"esperem! Do que estão falando? Que testamento é esse?" - Harry já estava aflito por não entender nada do que eles diziam.  
  
"Eu explico!" disse Gllandow, mas então a professora Minerva toma a dianteira, falando num tom mais alto que o professor.  
  
"O testamento, Harry, ninguém sabe o que tem nele..." - dizia McGonagall - "mas uma das lendas do colégio diz que Salazar, antes de morrer, encerrou seu testamento num lugar secreto e o protegeu fortemente para evitar ser encontrado por qualquer um. Apenas em certos momentos seria possível pegar esse testamento e tudo leva a crer que esse momento está próximo..."  
  
"o diretor adoeceu. Seus cuidados com o castelo enfraqueceram e Voldemort terá mais facilidade para entrar aqui. Não que seja fácil, mas não será tão difícil quanto antes." - disse Gllandow  
  
"mas vocês estão aqui! Os três!" - disse Harry.  
  
"sim..." - Gllandow dá uma pausa - "estamos aqui... mas parece que ele também está aqui de alguma forma ou não teria entregue essa carta"  
  
"a não ser que seja uma brincadeira de algum aluno" disse McGonagal, interrompendo Gllandow.  
  
"essa lenda é verdadeira? o que quiseram dizer com meu tempo está acabando? digo... o tempo do herdeiro?"  
  
"Você conhece alguma lenda que seja mentira?" - disse Gllandow fazendo Harry lembrar da câmara secreta. - "seu tempo está acabando porque..."  
  
"Gllandow! Não há necessidade disso! Eu conheço várias lendas falsas e essa pode muito bem ser uma delas. O diretor é da mesma opinião minha!" McGonagall interrompe Gllandow mais uma vez.  
  
"então porque ele nos chamou para ensinar aqui assim que soube sobre a garota?" disse Gllandow, se referindo ao momento em que Dumbledore contatou os Cavaleiros de Merlim, antes do ataque de Hermione.  
  
A professora Minerva se vê sem argumentos...  
  
"desculpe professora Minerva, mas não sou mais aluno da Griffinória e considero esse momento o ideal para Harry saber o que se passa. Vou contar ao garoto o que ele deve saber, goste você ou não." disse Gllandow com uma expressão nervosa no rosto.  
  
"pois vai me obedecer pois seu conceito de momentos ideais é distorcido e as consequências podem ser graves! Se existir um testamento, ele deve ser mantido onde está até o fim dos tempos, ou algo pior pode acontecer e você sabe muito bem que se disser qualquer bobagem agora, esse algo pior vai acontecer!" - McGonagall erguia o tom de voz aos poucos.  
  
Gllandow faz uma cara de reprovação. Harry entra na discussão...  
  
"Será que eu nunca posso confiar em você!? Sempre vai me esconder coisas como se eu fosse um garotinho?" - disse Harry, falando mais alto que a professora, chamando a atenção dos dois. Como eles não dizem nada, Harry continua.  
  
"Eu tenho que saber! Se acham que sou o Herdeiro de Salazar e se por alguma maldição no meu destino eu fiquei ligado ao Voldemort, então isso tudo tá relacionado diretamente comigo e minha vida corre perigo! Se não me contarem, serei obrigado a não confiar mais em vocês e nunca mais dizer nada que acontecer comigo!"  
  
"MUITO BEM" - a professora grita, fazendo Harry parar de falar. Então ela dá uma pausa, se acalma, e continua falando - "eu vou explicar cada palavra nessas cartas. Bem como você disse que tinha na primeira carta, essa pessoa sabe da sua ligação com Voldemort e sabe da existência da lenda do testamento. Se a lenda for verdade, apenas o Herdeiro de Salazar pode retirar o testamento de seu esconderijo e abrí-lo e como você está ligado com Voldemort, quem escreveu a carta achou que você poderia abrir..."  
  
"pode ter sido o próprio Voldemort quem escreveu!" disse Harry  
  
"SIM HARRY" - a professora ergue a voz mais uma vez para não ser mais interrompida - "pode sim! pode ser que não! Não vou explicar suposições, vou explicar os fatos como você quer! Bem... nessa outra carta que você me mostrou, a pessoa que escreveu demonstra ter mais conhecimento sobre a lenda. Ao dizer que seu tempo está acabando é porque ela sabe que a partir do momento em que os sinais aparecem, existe um limite de tempo para que o testamento seja pego. Se o limite acabar, o testamento só poderá ser pego quando os sinais aparecerem novamente e não se sabe em quanto tempo isso pode acontecer. Os sinais são o nascimento do Herdeiro, óbvio, o despertar da vidente e o adoecer do guardião. Voldemort nasceu há muitos anos e pode-se dizer que renasceu há quase 1 ano. Você também sabe que Hermione despertou suas habilidades de prever o futuro e o diretor pegou um leve resfriado. Ele é o guardião desse colégio, onde supostamente o testamento está guardado. Quanto às maldições, não existe nada na lenda contando sobre isso até porque na lenda não fala nada de alguém ligado ao verdadeiro herdeiro. Foi só uma forma que a pessoa que escreveu a carta encontrou para lhe assustar!"  
  
Gllandow parecia incomodado em sua cadeira, sempre ameaçando dizer algo mas não se pronunciava. Após uma breve pausa, Harry pergunta...  
  
"e qual é o limite de tempo? quantos dias?"  
  
"pode ser 1 dia, pode ser 1 ano... o seu tempo acaba quando a vidente perde sua habilidade." disse McGonagall. Gllandow tenta não deixar escapar um sorriso, mas não consegue.  
  
"satisfeito, Gllandow?" disse Minerva, irritada.  
  
"é..." disse Gllandow, ainda com um sorriso no rosto.  
  
"ainda não entendo tudo perfeitamente! Quando é que Hermione vai perder a habilidade? e porque não queriam me contar só isso?"  
  
"pergunte à senhorita Granger. E eu não queria lhe contar isso porque sei muito bem como o senhor é curioso e provavelmente tentaria procurar o testamento escondido antes que o tempo acabasse" disse McGonagall, deixando Harry meio corado.  
  
"não sou idiota... se tem um testamento de Salazar, ele não deve ser retirado de onde está."  
  
"ótimo! É bom que pense assim! Agora vá trazer o outro bilhete, por favor..." disse Minerva. Após uma breve pausa, Harry levanta e sai da sala, fechando a porta em seguida.  
  
"...." Minerva olha para Gllandow, que ainda tinha o sorriso no rosto.  
  
"quero ver quanto tempo vai demorar pra ele saber que a senhora não contou toda a verdade" disse Gllandow, olhando Minerva nos olhos.  
  
"se ele souber de tudo, Gllandow, eu vou saber perfeitamente bem quem foi que contou a ele" - disse Minerva encarando o professor, que não se intimidou.  
  
.....................  
  
A última noite de férias havia chegado porém muitos alunos ainda perambulavam pelas acomodações do castelo. Harry havia entregue a primeira carta junto com os dois envelopes, e quando ele fez isso, Gllandow já não estava mais na sala. Ele ainda tentou obter mais informações, mas a professora disse as mesmas coisas que havia dito antes.  
  
Durante a tarde, Harry se encontrou com Rony no campo de quadribol, onde estava jogando com alguns alunos do terceiro ano. Ele explicou tudo o que havia se passado e combinou com Rony para entrarem na área restrita da bilioteca após o jantar, em busca de algo que fale mais sobre a lenda. Harry já havia procurado na área livre, mas não encontrou nada sobre isso e nem mesmo Hermione sabia algo. Ela também ouviu a história de Harry, mas não ouviu todos os detalhes porque ele não quis atrapalhá-la. Ela parecia estar empenhada em terminar de ler o livro antes mesmo da primeira aula.  
  
Harry e Rony estavam cobertos pela capa da invisibilidade, mas andavam com dificuldade. Tinham que andar bastante inclinados para seus pés não aparecerem e seguiram um caminho longo até a biblioteca, pois o mais curto ainda estava meio movimentado.  
  
Ao chegar na biblioteca, sentem o silêncio invadir suas cabeças e seus pensamentos se organizarem. Hermione estava em uma das mesas ali, concentrada na leitura do livro de poções.  
  
"Será que ela vai se lembrar de vigiar direito?" sussurrou Rony, já sentindo um leve torcicolo.  
  
"vamos descobrir agora" - Harry e Rony chegam perto da porta que dá acesso à área restrita e olham ao redor para se certificarem de que ninguém os observava.  
  
Vendo que estavam sozinhos, Harry abre a porta e os dois entram rapidamente, fechando-a em seguida. A área restrita estava mais deserta que o resto da biblioteca, então eles tiram a capa.  
  
"Espero que saiba por onde começar" disse Rony, olhando as inúmeras estantes.  
  
"na verdade não. Como somos dois, o tempo de procura cai pela metade" disse Harry, andando rapidamente por um dos corredores de estantes de livros e vendo por cima os títulos que haviam neles.  
  
"isso me deixa mais tranquilo..." ironizou Rony, enquanto seguia Harry e olhava para a estante do lado oposto no corredor.  
  
"não vou sair enquanto não achar o que procuro. Sei que se a professora não me conta tudo é por um bom motivo, mas eu não posso ficar parado esperando as coisas acontecerem." - e Harry pára, puxando um livro com capa de couro velho. - "Lendas e Mitos da magia negra na idade média. Não é esse... mas deve estar por aqui..."  
  
"concordo com você Harry, mas será que esse bom motivo não seria bom demais? Sei lá... acho melhor deixar essa história de testamento pra lá. Se você não for atrás do testamento, nada de mal vai acontecer" disse Rony, também puxando outro livro com um título que parecia ter algo a ver com o que eles procuravam.  
  
"não estou atrás do testamento. Não quero pegar nessa maldita coisa, mas eu quero saber que lenda é essa." - Harry deslizava os dedos pelos livros.  
  
"o que tem no testamento deve ser algo muito grande, ou não estaria escondido há tanto tempo. Desde a morte de Salazar até hoje. Será que foi por causa dele que invadiram a sede da ordem?" - disse Rony, folheando o livro que pegou mas vendo que não tinha nada de interessante. Ele coloca o livro de volta e continua procurando.  
  
"talvez. Se Dumbledore é o guardião, então Voldemort pode ter achado que o testamento estivesse em um lugar como aquele. O colégio é óbvio demais, então ele talvez tenha achado que o testamento estivesse com a ordem!"  
  
"mas ele não sabia onde ficava a ordem." - Rony pega um livro grande, porém fino.  
  
"e se denunciaram!? Lembra do que Hermione disse? Algum novo membro pode ter denunciado! Ou então o próprio Snape, se ele voltou a ser um comensal... Como eles não acharam nada na sede da ordem, então as chances daquilo estar aqui no colégio aumentaram. Lembre-se de que só me mandaram a carta depois que a sede da ordem foi invadida." - Harry chegava ao fim da estante e virava para Rony que estava folheando o livro fino.  
  
"é verdade...." - Rony dá uma pausa - "Harry! Veja! Acho que aqui tem!"  
  
Harry se aproxima e Rony mostra a capa, onde estava escrito 'A gênesis'.  
  
"Uma espécie de diário escrito pelos quatro fundadores do colégio! Garanto que nem Hermione leu uma coisa dessas em Hogwarts, uma história" disse Rony, folheando rapidamente até parar em uma página com o nome de Salazar, perto do fim do livro.  
  
"volte mais! volte mais! Acho que vi alguma coisa!" disse Harry, voltando algumas folhas.  
  
Eles param em uma parte onde havia escrito no meio da página a palavra 'testamento' com destaque. Harry começa a ler apressadamente...  
  
"Meu maior segredo! Aquilo pelo qual passei a vida inteira procurando, finalmente se resume a um rolo de pergaminho! Não deixarei que qualquer um tome conhecimento disso, mas apenas um legítimo bruxo, da linhagem dos Slytherin, deve abrí-lo! Nenhum lugar é seguro a não ser sob a proteção daqueles que não aceitaram minhas idéias. Meus seguidores tentariam obter esse conhecimento a qualquer custo, sei perfeitamente bem disso. Mesmo sabendo que eles não conseguirão, não posso deixar que essa preciosidade seja perdida no tempo. Ela deve permanecer em um lugar fixo que ninguém saiba, inclusive seus próprios guardiões. Já sei onde guardar, mas apenas meu verdadeiro herdeiro saberá onde encontrá-lo ao ler essas palavras..." - Harry lia em voz alta.  
  
Nesse momento, eles escutam a voz de Hermione lá na biblioteca, em um tom alto.  
  
"Professora Minerva! Professora Minerva!" dizia Hermione meio aflita, fazendo Rony e Harry darem um salto. Eles fecham o livro rapidamente e o socam na vaga onde estava, derrubando uns livros do outro lado.  
  
Dá para se ouvir um murmurar contínuo da voz da professora, mas não entende-se o que ela está dizendo. Harry e Rony correm para o outro lado da estante e recolocam os livros no lugar.  
  
Então a porta range abrindo e fechando rapidamente, seguindo-se passos apressados. Harry e Rony colocam a capa com nervosismo e se esgueiram pela estante, observando o movimento da professora por trás dos livros.  
  
A professora pára e se vira na direção deles, bem no lugar onde estava o 'A gênesis'. Os dois ficam observando a professora tirar lentamente o livro. Ela segura com as duas mãos e o examina atenciosamente, olhando dos lados em seguida. Harry não percebeu, mas eles haviam colocado o livro de cabeça para baixo.  
  
"Professora McGonagall" - a voz penetrante de Victória ecoa pela área restrita. Harry e Rony olham ao lado e conseguem perceber os trajes e o cabelo de Victória pelas brechas entre uma fileira de livros e outra.  
  
"Professora Helenna, foi você quem pegou esse livro?" disse Minerva, apreensiva.  
  
"sim. Estava dando uma olhada há poucos minutos para saber algo mais do que eu sei sobre a lenda"  
  
"Como ela entrou aqui?" - Rony sussurra no ouvido de Harry.  
  
"Parece que ela já estava aqui..." - Harry responde.  
  
"Creio que já saiba tudo o que há escrito sobre a lenda." disse Minerva, abraçando-se ao livro como se fosse Hermione levantando-se da mesa do café.  
  
"sim. Descobri que sim. É por isso que estou apreensiva. O colégio não estará mais seguro em poucos dias, muito menos se esse testamento puder ser pego por ele."  
  
"enquanto ninguém encontrar esse testamento, Victória, todos estarão seguros. Você deveria se concentrar mais em encontrar quem mandou os bilhetes para o Harry, ao invés de procurar o paradeiro do testamento."  
  
"É isso o que estou fazendo. Nas aulas vai ser mais fácil de observar todos os alunos de perto. Mas é sempre bom estar preparado para tudo. Na pior das hipóteses, um aliado deve pôr as mãos nesse testamento, caso contrário quem colocará as mãos será o próprio Voldemort."  
  
"Tente esquecer isso um pouco. Na côrte suprema vocês podem muito bem discutir esse assunto, mas aqui no colégio você é professora de duelos e o diretor é Dumbledore. Enquanto ele estiver vivo, suas vontades vão ser respeitadas." - as duas estavam em um princípio de discussão.  
  
"Espero que as vontades dele sejam respeitadas por muito tempo, Minerva..." - disse Victória, seguindo-se um momento de silêncio. Então ela continua - "eu posso ser professora, mas ainda sou membro da côrte e meu dever é estar preparada para qualquer situação. Não é porque Dumbledore quer que ninguém encontre esse testamento que devemos achar que ninguém vai encontrar. Até mesmo ele está preparado para isso, ao contrário da maioria dos professores ao que me parece..."  
  
"já que é assim, fico mais tranquila..." - Minerva parecia estar ficando sem argumentos - "mas espero que não saiam por aí procurando. Dumbledore tem minha plena confiança e se ele diz que ninguém deve pôr as mãos no testamento, ninguém colocará. Se me der licença, vou levar esse livro comigo."  
  
"claro..." - Victória dá passagem a Minerva, que segue a passos firmes até a saída. Ela abre, sai e fecha a porta em seguida.  
  
Os garotos ficam parados, esperando a reação de Victória, mas ela apenas olha para trás como se procurasse por eles e depois sai da área restrita. Eles tiram a capa e respiram aliviados, mas a tensão volta logo.  
  
"ela nos viu! tenho certeza! a professora nova nos viu aqui e não fez nada!" - dizia Rony, aflito.  
  
"A professora McGonagall realmente não quer que eu saiba sobre essa lenda. Ela sabia que eu viria aqui e veio buscar o livro. Acho que só vamos descobrir algo se Victória nos contar. Ela disse que sabia tudo!"  
  
"calma! Também não podemos ir perguntar assim, de qualquer jeito! Por que ela não nos denunciou? E você viu como as duas pareciam não se entender?" disse Rony.  
  
"nem ela, nem os outros dois. Pareceu também que nenhum dos membros da corte suprema concordava com Dumbledore. Eles querem que um aliado pegue o testamento, mas Dumbledore não. Será que eles sabem o que tem no testamento?"  
  
"Vamos embora daqui antes que elas resolvam voltar. Também temos que contar tudo pra Hermione... depois que ela terminar de estudar..." disse Rony cobrindo-se com a capa.  
  
Harry também se cobre e eles saem da área restrita cuidadosamente, dirigindo-se para o salão da Griffinória onde iriam esperar Hermione voltar para explicar tudo a ela.  
  
................  
  
Já no salão comunal da Griffinória, Rony estava sentado em um dos sofás enquanto Harry andava de um lado para o outro em frente à lareira. Ele não havia notado, mas Rony estava começando a se sentir incomodado pois já fazem uns três minutos que a garota do incidente da aula de vôo havia sentado aos pés da escada que leva ao dormitório feminino, junto com outras amigas. Elas conversavam alegremente, dando uma espiada em Harry e Rony de vez em quando.  
  
"Harry... se senta..." sibilou Rony por trás dos dentes.  
  
"ela já devia ter voltado! Ela tá demorando! Dava tempo da gente procurar mais coisa!" dizia Harry, ainda dando voltas.  
  
"Calma. Você sabe como ela fica quando tá concentrada. A qualquer momento, ela..... ah! olha ela aí!" - dizia Rony no momento em que a entrada do salão abre e Hermione entrava, abraçada ao livro.  
  
Ela parecia exausta e se joga na cadeira, colocando o livro ao lado e fazendo Rony se afastar um pouco para não ser esmagado.  
  
"desculpem a demora. Eu procurei umas pessoas pra perguntar das aulas do Harry mas parece que de repente, todo mundo ficou ocupado demais..." dizia Hermione, descansando no encosto do sofá.  
  
"Ah, é... eu falei com a Cho e ela também disse que os alunos da corvinal não poderiam... quer dizer, acho que ela não falou pela Luna" disse Harry, sentando na cadeira em frente aos dois.  
  
"As gêmeas também vão continuar. Parvati me disse hoje..." disse Rony.  
  
"quero só ver onde você vai arranjar tempo, Harry. Tem aula todo dia, de manhã e de tarde!" disse Hermione.  
  
"não... o horário até que está um pouco livre... eu acho" disse Harry, forçando a memória para ter certeza de que estava certo.  
  
"o seu, Harry. O meu não tá tão livre assim." disse Hermione.  
  
Os garotos ficam em silêncio e como se adivinhasse o que pensavam, ela se pronuncia.  
  
"mas não se preocupem com isso. Encontrem um horário bom pra todos e se der, eu vou às aulas. Se não der, não vou. Mas isso não importa agora... o que conseguiram achar na biblioteca?" Hermione se ajeita no sofá para ouvir melhor.  
  
"bem...a gente encontrou o tal livro que tem a lenda. Eu acho que era esse, mas a professora Minerva entrou lá e pegou o livro antes que eu conseguisse ler algo de importante. Só li que realmente existe essa história de testamento..." dizia Harry.  
  
"desculpa gente, quando vi a professora chegando eu tentei pará-la!" disse Hermione, meio frustrada.  
  
"tudo bem. Nós vimos e deu tempo de nos escondermos. Mas lá dentro, quando a professora Minerva pegou o livro, a professora Victória apareceu lá! Ela já estava lá! Com certeza ela nos viu!" disse Harry.  
  
"eu não lembro de ter visto ela entrar..."  
  
"Então ela estava há mais tempo procurando algo. Provavelmente procurando aquele livro também" disse Rony.  
  
"ou não... mas e o que aconteceu? Como vocês escaparam dela?"  
  
"acontece que ela não nos denunciou para a professora. Elas começaram a conversar e pareciam estar se desentendendo, mas saiu sem dizer nada sobre nós dois." disse Harry, para a surpresa de Hermione.  
  
"Então ela não viu vocês. Devia estar entretida com outra coisa" disse Hermione.  
  
"Parece que Dumbledore e a côrte não estão se entendendo, ou algo assim... parece que a côrte queria encontrar o testamento antes que Voldemort o fizesse, mas Dumbledore não quer que ninguém ache o testamento" disse Rony.  
  
"Então é por isso que aqueles três estão aqui?! Achei que tivessem sidos chamados pelo diretor" disse Hermione.  
  
"mas foram. Acho que o diretor está receoso que Voldemort ataque o colégio, procurando o testamento" disse Harry.  
  
"aí eles aproveitam e resolvem procurar também. Não gosto disso. Não gosto de pensar num Malfoy pondo as mãos nesse testamento" dizia Rony.  
  
"Mas ele não pode, a não ser que seja o verdadeiro Herdeiro de Salazar, o que sabemos que ele não é. Não sei direito sobre essa lenda, mas pelo que Harry disse, eles não têm muito tempo para encontrar o testamento. Por que então, eles não deixam esse tempo acabar ao invés de ficar procurando?" disse Hermione.  
  
"não é um tempo fixo. Quero dizer, a professora não explicou direito. Ela disse que o tempo acabava quando você não pudesse mais prever o futuro. Quando é que isso vai acontecer?" disse Harry.  
  
Rony fica levemente corado e desvia o olhar para a lareira, mas Hermione pareceu não se alterar, apesar de pensar um pouco antes de responder...  
  
"Bem... eu nunca me interessei muito por adivinhação, mas já li em alguns lugares que quem consegue prever o futuro perde os poderes quando encontra a pessoa certa..." dizia Hermione.  
  
"pessoa certa pra que?"  
  
"Harry! Quando se apaixona! Essas coisas..." disse Hermione, que agora sim parecia estar se alterando.  
  
"então isso não deve demorar muito" disse Harry com o mesmo sorriso cheio de insinuações que ele deu no dia anterior. Rony olha para Harry, ansioso por mais explicações, mas Hermione interrompe  
  
"O fato é que não se sabe quanto tempo isso vai demorar e Voldemort não está medindo esforços pra encontrar esse testamento. Agora eu acho que foi ele quem invadiu a sede da ordem, procurando pel testamento e deve ter sido ele quem mandou as cartas para você."  
  
"sim, sim, eu também acho! E foi o Snape quem denunciou! E eu não me surpreenderia se o Julius estivesse dando uma de agente duplo..." disse Rony.  
  
"não faz sentido! Os interesses dele são outros! Parece que ele não gosta muito do Voldemort..." disse Hermione, lembrando-se aos poucos das coisas que o professor disse durante a inscrição.  
  
"tem outra coisa que eu não entendi..." - disse Harry, chamando a atenção dos dois - "no trecho do livro, dizia que o Herdeiro iria saber onde o testamento está guardado, caso ele lesse aquele trecho... mas acontece que eu não sei onde está guardado..."  
  
"por que você não é o herdeiro, Harry. E é melhor parar de achar que é o Herdeiro. Você é aluno da Griffinória e merece isso." disse Hermione.  
  
Segue-se um breve momento de silêncio.  
  
"está ficando..." - e Rony dá um longo bocejo - "...tarde. Eu vou me deitar..."  
  
"eu também vou. Amanhã temos que acordar cedo pra aula de história da magia" disse Hermione, juntando os livros e levantando.  
  
"nós não estamos inscritos nessas aulas" disse Rony.  
  
"ah, é... esqueci..." - Hermione pareceu triste. - "até amanhã, meninos..."  
  
"até..." Rony e Harry se despendem, indo em direção ao dormitório enquanto Hermione ia para o seu. O salão comunal começava a ficar vazio. 


End file.
